Twisted in Hollywood
by funnygirl00
Summary: Sequel to "Just a kiss in Hollywood!" When Marlena Destler decides to pick up her father's movie career, she get's more than she bargained for. One night she's single, the next, she finds herself considering 3 marriage proposals! One, her ex-fiancee, two, a movie star and three, a reporter. How did things get so twisted and can her parents help her before it's too late?
1. Three suitors

**Ok, as always I own nothing except for marlena. This is the sequel to 'Just a kiss in Hollywood' so if you haven't read the prequel, please read it first.**

* * *

Prologue

Marlena Destler sat on her bed, three different voices rang in her ears, but their message was the same. How'd her life get into this huge mess? What had started off as casual relationships had turned into feelings that she couldn't decipher.

First, was Paul Conrad. Her first fiancée that had died overseas and then made a miraculous reappearance. Everyone expected their engagement to be back on. Her once passionate feelings had been altered into feelings she couldn't quiet decipher. Though he had proposed, he'd made no attempts to win her heart back with the other two men in her life. If anything, he seemed to take her for granted. As well he should, their engagement hadn't been broken; she was still bound to him. She even had his ring still

Second, Michael Knight. Her co-star and all of her Hollywood producers expected them to marry. Lost of other Hollywood fans followed their romance in people magazine. But his temper scared her. She wasn't even sure if his love was real or was it inspired by all the articles about them. At times, she thought it was just because of the romantic way they'd acted during the film they did together. Yet, there were those moments that made her wonder.

Third, Ronan Kenton, the photographer who followed her everywhere she went. His services had been helpful more than once. No one knew about their romance and he knew her just as well as her other two. Maybe even better. However, being a reporter she wondered if he was just after a scoop. Yet, he was possessive of her. He claimed that he was merely looking out for her, but there was more to it than that.

Her feelings were muddled, all three men were good and she was now being forced to choose between the three.

What had caused all this to happen? Life had its way of playing its cruel little tricks. But this was the cruelest.

Which man was right, who's love was true? She'd sworn off love and had managed to attract three men.

Here she was in the dark with no idea how she had gotten there. She closed her eyes and reflected on all that had passed in the last year.

* * *

**Just a little teaser, reviews will be slower than usual, about once a week. Because I'm still working on an Adam-12 fic. Please check it out and give me your opinions. I'm mainly focusing on that for the time being.**

**My goal, try to match the reviews and hits on 'Just a kiss in Hollywood.' I hope it can live up to 'Just a kiss in Hollywood'. It didn't get much hit's but it was certainly a favorite of everyone.**


	2. Engaged to and loosing Paul

Chapter One

* * *

**Four years ago,**

* * *

"Erik."

Twenty-one year old Marlena Destler laughed as she heard the tone in her mother's voice.

"Now Belle."

"Do Not you belle me!" she snapped. "You promised no mask!"

"Belle, you know I hate wearing it."

"Then don't."

"But it makes people uneasy."

"It makes me uneasy when you wear it!"

Marlena stuck her head in the room, "may I come in?"

"yes!" her mother said. "do you prefer you father with or without the mask?"

"without."

"now," her father said a scowl on his face. "it's common knowledge that mother and daughter always gang up against their father so her opinion doesn't count!"

the doorbell rang and Marlena smiled, "I bet that's Paul."

Her father grunted and her mother swatted him. "be nice."

"I am being nice."

"Erik, you broil him in oil everytime he comes here!"

Marlena smiled, "That's because daddy's little girl is someone else's baby."

"And you'll always be!" Her father said. "And Mr. and Mrs. Conrad still tell me you're too young."

"That's because they're so old." She moved quickly down the stairs.

Her parents had known Paul for a little bit over eight years and they approved of him.. They had watched as their friendship had grown into something deeper. Paul was four years older than she was, but he said she acted maturer than most girls her age.

Her seventeen-year-old brother Marcus beat her to the door. hearing her footsteps he turned and grinned. "Lover boy's here!"

Marlena shot him a dirty look, "Father wants to talk to you upstairs."

Marcus's smile dropped, "About what?"

She smirked, "what do you think?" Marcus hurried up the stairs and she walked up to Paul who had a rose for her. "Hello. I missed you."

He hugged her tightly, "I missed you too."

Mr. Conrad cleared his throat, reminding them that they were present. Marlena had a distinct feeling that his parents didn't really like her, but Paul and her parents assured her she must be mistaken.

"Mother, father," Paul said squeezing her hand. "will you please excuse Marlena and I? We have something to discuss."

"Of course." His mother said.

Paul nodded as he took her hand and led her outside, moving towards the garden.

"The army been treating you good?"

Paul nodded, "Yes. I'm the envy of every guy though."

She frowned, "Why?"

"Because of a red headed pin up girl in my locker."

She blushed, "But I'm only sitting on a swing in my prom dress."

"And you look like a beautiful angel."

She laughed as she held Paul's arm through the moonlight garden. She hoped he'd propose to her tonight. The night was right and she was in the perfect mood.

"Nice night." Paul remarked as he cleared his throat.

"Beautiful." she murmured softly. "it's a night that would truly inspire Shakespeare."

Paul nodded absentmindedly. "let's sit down." he half squeaked.

"All right." she sat down on the white bench. He remained standing. "Is something wrong?"

"No." he rubbed his hands on his coat. "I mean… well… that all depends on you."

"On me?" she asked as she rested her hand on her chest. "What do you mean?"

He gulped uneasily, "I… I was…. I love you." he blurted out.

She giggled, "I figured that out a long time ago. So what else is new?"

"You're not going to make this easy on me." he growled. "What I'm trying to say is" he gathered her hands in his. "Will you marry me?"

She did not have to think long before giving him the answer. "Yes!"

"Oh Marlena." he sighed as he leaned forward and kissed her. She relished the kiss and the look on his face as he placed the ring on her hand.

She giggled, "let's go tell our parents."

He held her hand and they ran to the house. Their parents were standing in the hall talking when they came in.

Her father frowned from behind his half-mask, "Where's the fire?"

"There is none!" she exclaimed. "Paul asked me to marry him."

That got everyone to stare at them as Paul's smile lit up the whole room. " And she said yes!" His cell phone went off and he glanced at it. "Excuse me, I have to take this."

She nodded and turned back to her parents who were still staring at them. She smiled happily, but the smile dimmed at the look in their eyes. "what?"

Her father was the first to speak. "Marlena, this is…rather sudden."

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Aren't you happy for us?"

Her father shook his head, "Honey, you're so young and Paul didn't exactly ask our permission."

"He's also in the military and we're still at war." Her mother said. "We don't want you to get hurt."

"Yes Sir." Paul said. "Right away Sir." Paul turned off his phone and exhaled. "I've got to leave. I've been called back to the base immediately." He didn't say much, but his face told them what they were all thinking. Something big was up at the base and he was needed, probably going overseas.

Her ring on her finger seemed to grow tighter.

Paul sighed, "I've got to go."

Her mother glanced around, "We'll settle this discussion another time."

"Belle."

"Erik, I need your help in the kitchen."

Her father frowned, "Really?"

"Yes!" She jerked her head to the kitchen. "Now come on. Will you join us Mr. and Mrs. Conrad?"

her mother's tone left no arguing for anyone and the Conrad's followed her.

She flung her arms around him and clung to him. "be careful."

He hugged her tight, "I will."

She fought back her tears, "I'll write you everyday and I'll send you dozens of pictures."

"Not too many. My sergeant's already asking if I had a spare photo of you for his locker!"

She almost chuckled, "Feel free to share pictures of me with anyone." she straightened his tie. "You write me when you can."

He pulled away. "You know I'll come back to you."

She proudly watched him walk out of the room to say goodbye to his parents. Marlena waited in the hallway. Her parent's came out and hugged her tight. Marlena squinted her eyes shut and refused to let the tears fall. She wasn't a little girl anymore, she was a woman and she had to start proving that.

* * *

**Three months later,**

* * *

_Things have been slow here. Several guys have asked me to the dance. I cooled them off and told them I was staying home and dancing with your photo. Seriously, I do that at times, it makes me feel closer to you. _

_Tonight my parents are taking the night off at a fancy restaurant and heaven's knows when they'll be back. You know my father, still head over heels in love with mother. Marcus has a date tonight and he finally asked me to iron his shirt and ties. Therefore, he must be serious about this girl. I hope he plans to let us meet this mystery girl sometime soon._

_I pray for your safety everyday. You're on my mind every minute of the day. I hope our relationship will still have the kind of love my parents do. Will you still love me when my waist in no longer this small and I start to dress for comfort?_

A ringing phone distracted Marlena. She grabbed the phone from her desk and put it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Marlena?"

She frowned, it sounded like Mr. Conrad. "Mr. Conrad," he sounded like he was in tears. "Is something wrong?"

"Paul's."

the phone was grabbed and Mrs. Conrad spoke, "He's dead!"

the world spun and Marlena sank back into her chair. What had she just heard? Paul couldn't be dead. He'd just sent her an email yesterday. She shook her head, trying to shake out those words that she'd just heard.

"Nothing! Empty silence! Can't you even shed a tear for him?" Mrs. Conrad shouted angrily. "He did this for you!"

"You're mistaken." Marlena said getting jarred out of the world that she'd zoned into. "He did it for his country."

"I know your type. Flashy tramps that like their men in uniform." she yelled. "Now he's buried and you can't shed a tear for him!"

Marlena turned off the phone and sat there, her breathing rapid. She wouldn't take it personally, Mrs. Conrad was hurting. She bit back her tears, she wouldn't cry and she refused to cry. Paul had told her many times never to cry if anything happened to him. However, her promise broke along with her heart as she cried and Marlena had no recollection of anything after that.

Her whole family was denied access to Paul's service and her father had spent many hours finding out what had happened to Paul's body. To her disgust, he'd been cremated and his ashes sprinkled along the ocean. Paul had loved the ocean and Marlena walked alongside the ocean for several months, refusing to remove his ring.

"You'll love again." her mother said one night when she'd gone in Marlena's room to find her still looking over Paul's picture.

"I swear, I'll never love anyone again."

Her mother rubbed her shoulders, "You will in time. You're so dramatic at times."

"Never again." she vowed. "It hurts too much when you loose someone. I will not expose myself to anything like that again!"

* * *

**Here you go! Also, don't forget to check out my Adam-12 story, it's a small fandom over there and you never know what you might find! It's a great series!**


	3. Meeting Michael Knight

**Trrmo77: Yes, and is she going to get a shock when he comes back!**

**Guest: Yes, that way you have an idea about Erik and Belle's past.**

**Skittlesgirl99: Sorry about that.**

**HungerGamesCrazy: Sorry, I'm making everyone cry.**

**Phantomfan01: Yes...but which one?**

* * *

Chapter two

_Four years later,_

Marlena stomped towards the studio exit with her agent right behind her. "Marlena, you agreed to a swimming apparel shoot."

"yes I did!" she stopped and spun around. "but I specifically said, no bikini's!"

"look, your contract states."

"that I get to choose what I will or will not wear!" Marlena stepped closer and glowered at her agent for good measure. "now, are the bikini's out…or do my father and I need to get involved with a huge law suit?"

the agent glowered at her and his face went red. "the…bikini's are out."

"good." She smiled removing her purse. "I'll go change."

"I don't get it!" he snapped. "you've got a beautiful body, why not show it?"

"because if I show do then I'm not being beautiful! Besides, the one-pieces are much more fun and stylish."

"guess what I got line up for you?"

"I'm not."

"you're also doing that shoot for this perfume called seduction with…..Michael knight!" She shrugged and her agent frowned. "You do understand don't you? Michael Knight! He's the biggest star around!"

"So?" Marlena said. "Just a man."

Her agent groaned, "listen, do me a favor and get over that Paul Conrad!" Marlena's hair stood up on end and she spun around. "You're not doing anyone any good moping around! He's been dead for four years now!"

Marlena pulled her hand back and struck her agent hard on his cheek. Her blood rose and she screamed. "You're fired!"

Marlena grabbed her purse and ran out of the room, down the hall, trying to keep her tears at bay. Marlena dodged people and dropped her purse. She grabbed it and ran smack into a man a few years older than her.

"Hey!" he snapped. "What is your," his tone faded into curiosity as he studied her face closely. "What is your problem?"

"Nothing."

"Hey," he said taking her arm. "Are you all right? Can I help?"

"No." she pulled away. "I've got to come home."

"No." he took her purse. "You're distraught. You shouldn't be driving when you're like this."

"Give me my purse!"

"No."

Tears of hurt and aggravation filled her eyes. "Please, give me my purse."

He shook his head and gestured to a seat. "Come on, sit down."

She shook her head, "No! Please!"

"Miss, if you don't calm down, I'm going to call security."

Marlena stared at light, sandy-brown haired blue-eyed stranger in shock before finding her voice. "I could turn you into security."

He laughed lightly. "That wouldn't be new. Please, just sit, and try to calm down."

"Why?"

"Because it's part of my job." He said. "Make sure no one gets hurt or anything."

She exhaled and sat down. "All right. Just for a few minutes."

He nodded, "That's a good girl."

"And what ulterior motive do you have?"

"Not having to cover a story of a model in a car crash."

"What makes you think I'm a model?"

"The fact that we're in a modeling studio." He pointed out. "Not to mention, you're all made up like a doll."

She gasped and touched her face, as she grew red in embarrassment. "Oh my goodness!"

A door across from them opened and a frustrated man stomped out with her agent behind her. "Look," the agent said. "I'm sorry Mr. knight."

"You're sorry!" Mr. Knight snapped. "Are you so incompetent that you can't even keep a nobody employed?"

Marlena's blood boiled and she stood up and stomped towards the man. "It just so happens my agent is very competent!" Mr. Knight studied her for a moment before he smiled a smile that would have sent any fan swooning to the floor. "We have a difference of opinion that causes us to be at each others throats, but I remedied that. I fired him! And who are you may I ask?"

Mr. Knight's smile slid off his face. "Who am I? I'm Michael knight!"

"Am I supposed to be impressed? As far as I am concerned….you're just a speck of dust. Excuse me."

she turned and moved towards the exit. The reporter followed her at a distance, fortunately, she'd parked close by. When she got into the car, he didn't follow her. He was talking on his cell phone and moved to get into his own car. However, they both drove in different directions and Marlena hoped that it would be the last time she ever ran into another man again.

* * *

Erik stared at Michael knight in shock before looking over at belle who was smiling. "Remind you of anything?"

"You." Erik turned back to the young movie star. "I can't apologize enough for my daughter's behavior. Her fiancée died about three months ago."

Mr. knight nodded. "I see. That explains it, but don't apologize. It was rather….interesting the way she blew me off. She said she didn't even know me."

Erik laughed, "You should have seen when I first met my wife. She slapped my face!"

"Well, you kissed me!" Belle defended herself.

"You dared me, double dared me in fact."

"And you're lucky I didn't file harassment suit. I could have gotten away with it."

"True," Erik said. "but you fell in love with me the moment I kissed you, admit it."

Belle shook her head. "The woman's code of honor is very strict about these sort of things."

"So, why are you offering her this part opposite you? It's a very big part."

"She's perfect for it. Moreover, you said yourself she can I act. Considering she fired her agent, I thought I could count on your help persuading her to take the part."

The door opened and slapped. Erik groaned. "That would be my daughter. However, I tell you…she will not take the movie deal with you. No matter how hard you work her over, she won't take it."

"But it would be good for her." Belle said. "It would be a good distraction for her."

"Mom? Dad?" belle rounded the corner and her face froze. "What's he doing here?"

* * *

**Here you go!**


	4. Accepting wicked propositions

**Erik Bontecou: Here you go!**

**Phantom Serenity: But you're here, that's great! **

**skittlesgirl99: He's cocky with a capital C.**

**Phantomfan01: About ten inches thick.**

**Trrmo77: Yes, reporter is the third guy and yes, everyone will be doing a lot of guessing. She takes after her dad, unfortunately for all her suitors.**

* * *

Chapter three

Marlena frowned at Michael knight before glancing at her parents who were watching the scene with interest. "What do you want?"

"I have a proposition." Michael said walking forward.

Marlena scowled, "I'm not open to any propositions from you."

"Familiar dialogue." Her mother commented.

"It's the chance of a lifetime."

"No one has a lifetime to live, they only have one life."

"Well, we're casting for 'Wicked' and I think you'd make a great Elphaba."

Marlena laughed, "With my red hair?"

"We'll dye it black."

"Oh no you don't!" Marlena said. "No way! Besides, what makes you think I'd be interested?"

"Your parents showed me your room. You love musicals, and wicked is among them. I couldn't help but notice you got your picture taken with Idina Menzel. You looked very happy."

"that was years ago."

"Ahh, but you also said you wanted to play Elphaba, now's your chance. What's stopping you?"

"That is none of your concern."

"It's Paul Conrad," Marlena froze in step at the tone in his voice. "Do you think he'd want you sit here like a mole in the ground?"

"That's enough," Her father said standing up. "you need to leave. I said persuade her, not hurt her."

Marlena held up her hand and she turned back to face them. She exhaled, "I'll audition, but I can't promise anything."

Her father frowned, "That was a fast decision."

"He's right, besides, there's no chance that I'll get it." She glanced at Michael Knight. "And who are you playing? The wizard?"

he looked insulted, "Fiyero!"

"How unfortunate." She turned to leave. "Please excuse me."

"I'll pick you up at 5:00 tomorrow." He called after her. "Take you to audition myself."

"Whatever."

* * *

Michael knight laughed, "Oh, what a girl! They don't make them like that anymore."

"I know." Erik said. "please accept my apology for her behavior, Marlena is quite rude at times."

"Forget it, she hurting for the time being." He invisioned Marlena's face in his mind again. "A very beautiful girl."

"Yes." Mr. Destler said slowly.

"She'll make the perfect Elphaba, I can feel it." He glanced at his watch. "I've got to run. It was an honor meeting you two."

Mr. Destler grunted and shook his hand. Mrs. Destler smiled, "Thank you for stopping by and I hope you're able to bring Marlena out of her shell."

"that's a challenge," he moved towards the front door. "but I'll look forward to it … I believe the prize at the end is worthwhile."

Mr. Destler's scowl grew darker and Michael made a hasty retreat towards the door. that Marlena Destler was going to be his next leading lady, no matter what. He pulled out his phone and dialed it, that man was going to be busy. If they wanted him as Fiyero, they better cast Marlena as Elphaba.

* * *

Marlena yawned and rubbed her eyes. she was half an hour early, but she couldn't sleep.

"Marlena?" She spun around to see her mother in her robe. "You're early."

She nodded, "I couldn't sleep, so I figured I might as well get up."

Her mother studied her face. "Makeup is perfect. You look lovely."

"Thank you."

"Marlena, are you sure about this?" Her mother asked quietly. "You didn't really think this whole thing through."

"I decided I should do it. After all, don't I know all the lines and notes all ready? Why waste that knowledge?"

"Marlena, the movie industry is not a pretty business. Your father didn't leave it for no reason."

"That's his decision, I've made mine. I may not even get it."

"Why are you doing this anyway? Answer me that. It's not like you need to, you're modeling now."

"I fired my agent." She stated. "He tore up my contract last night."

"You didn't say anything."

"It wasn't anything to shout about."

"Marlena," her mother sighed. "you're so like your father, you hide all your feelings inside so tight. Someday, someone will get you to open up."

"I'm not opening to anyone."

"Marlena," her mother said quietly. "Paul wouldn't want you to be unhappy. Try to find someone to be friends with."

Marlena frowned as she felt the pain tighten up in her chest, she refused to allow those tears that wanted to fall, down her cheeks. "No. I won't."

"Marlena, please."

Fortunately, Mr. Knight's car pulled up into the driveway at that moment. She exhaled in relief. "I've got to go." She said yanking the door open. "I'm not getting hurt like that again! Ever!"

"Marlena, everyone has to get hurt." She said after her. "It's the only chance you have to get close to another human being."

"But I'm not taking any more chances. Play the field, have a lot of fun, play it cool." Marlena went down to the car and nodded her head at Michael Knight as he got out of the car. "Thank you for the ride and this chance."

"My pleasure." He opened the car door for her and sat beside her as. His attentive green eyes began studying her earnestly. "You look great."

"Thank you." He was handsome all right. Jade green eyes with dusty red hair. He had a very physical build and it didn't take much to try to imagine what was under that buttoned shirt.

A hand on her leg brought her to her senses. She shot him a look and moved his hand off her leg. "Hands off please."

"So sorry." He said. "I had to figure out some way to bring you back into the world."

"Wrong course of action." He handed her the script and she waved it aside. "I know every line all ready. What scene is being used for the test?"

"The part where they're hiding the tiger."

"Lion."

"Whatever, then you sing a bit of 'I'm not that girl.' I'm sure you'll get the part."

"Don't be so sure, after all I'm an unknown."

"Not for long." He said confidentially. "You've just been waiting to be discovered and I'm glad to be the one who gets to introduce you to all of this."

"And if you're expecting more from me, forget it. I'm not interested in you or any man."

"Tough luck," he said. "because you're going to be interested in me."

"Cocky."

"Confident." He corrected. "I look forward to winning your fancy."

"The devil will be ice skating in July when that happens." She said. "It will never be!"

* * *

**Here you go, sorry about the delay! Don't forget to review!**

**And I almost forgot, katdancer is working on a story, Silent Cry. Please check it out, review and give her support, please.**


	5. Auditions and Starbucks

**Trrmo77: She certainly is, Erik and Michael both have their hands full.**

**Skittlesgirl99: She's almost worse than her dad at times.**

**Phantomfan01: She can, who's going to be the one to heal that torn up heart of hers?**

**Phantom Serenity: No it's not, now you see how she got into this big mess.**

* * *

Chapter four

"Careful!" Marlena barked. "Don't shake him!"

"I'm not!" Michael said indignantly.

"We can't just let him loose anywhere, you know." She moved about the room, counting things off on her fingers. "We have to find someplace safe."

"Don't you think that I realize that?" Michael demanded. "You must think I'm really stupid or something!

She blinked innocently at him. "No, not really stupid."

She turned her back and she was fairly certain he made a face at her before continuing his lines. The loathing between them was there, and Marlena was a little worried about the tender moments coming up.

Michael was a good Fiyero, she had to give him credit there. He had the looks and the emotions of how she'd pictured Fiyero. He reminded her of Norbert Leo Butz in voice and a little bit in looks. Except Michael was dangerously handsome, one of the hottest actor around and she was curious as to why he'd chosen her to play opposite in the most covetted role this year.

"So, no matter how shallow and self-absorbed you tend to be."

"Excuse me, there's no pretense here!" Michael said flippantly as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow."

She shook her head, "No you're not," She looked straight into his eyes, attempting to see straight into his soul. "or you wouldn't be so unhappy."

"Fine," He said stomping off the other way. "if you don't want my help."

She ran after him. "No, I do!" Marlena grabbed his hand and he immediately froze. Marlena inhaled sharply and looked at his hand which was clasping hers. He turned slowly and looked down at their hands. Marlena looked into those piercing green eyes and allowed herself to get drawn in for a moment. Then, she remembered what she was, she pulled back and moved towards the 'cage.'

"Poor little thing, it's heart is trembling." Michael walked over to the cage. She refused to look him in the eye. "I didn't mean for."

"What did you mean to do?" He asked quietly, willing her to look up at him. "Why was I the only one you didn't do it to?"

She shrugged and peered close at his face. "Oh look, you're bleeding." Marlena reached out and touched his face. "It must have scratched you."

Michael nodded numbly, managing to look as if he were miles away. "Yeah... or maybe it scratched me." Marlena slowly drew her hand off his face. He slowly began to enter back into reality. "I better get to safety." He shook his head and stammered nervously. "I mean the cub... get the cub to safety."

Marlena then began to sing 'I'm not that girl,' keeping the vision of Paul in her mind. This song always spoke to her and she sang each verse with conviction and emotion.

_Don't wish, don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart. I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl. There's a girl I know; he loves her so. I'm not that girl._

Marlena lowered her head and waited. Moments later, applause filled that white room. She hadn't even realized she was crying until she tasted a salty tear. She wiped her face and stood up to see Michael Knight walking towards her. he hugged her, "I knew it!" Marlena pushed back, he didn't seem to notice her scowl in all the excitement. "I knew you were the one. You were perfect."

"Let me go or you're going to get the treatment the 1936 Elphaba gave to Fiyero."

Michael frowned, "And that is?"

"You'll get burnt." At his confused look she added. "Please watch Wizard of Oz starring Judy Garland, Ray Bolger, Jack Hayle Burt Lahr and Frank Oz."

Michael instantly released her and he studied her. "You're a funny girl."

"So I've been told. I take after my father in most mannerisms. And I find your careless manner rather annoying." He chuckled uneasily, but she didn't stop there. "Now, I'm a lady, and I expect to be treated like one. I don't mind acting, but the camera's not rolling anymore. So I'm telling you to stop…or I take a walk."

Michael Knight exhaled and looked embarassed. "I'm sorry…but this is Hollywood."

"And as the song says," She tossed her head for good affect. "Hollywood is dead; you can find it in yourself."

Marlena turned and walked out of the audition room to the exit. Michael followed after her, "Marlena…wait a minute." She paused and turned around. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm so used to every female reacting the way you're not reacting." He smiled. "Everything forgiven?"

"Almost." She cleared her throat. "Am I free to go now?"

"Oh sure. They'll view the audition tape and you'll get a call back." he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Care to join me for a starbucks?"

"Whose paying?"

"You are." She frowned and he laughed. "Just kidding, I am."

* * *

Michael exhaled, Marlena was actually starting to loosen up. She was a very perplexing girl. All flames it seemed, but after that audition tape, he could see she had a tender heart under all those thorns. When she'd ordered her coffee, she asked for a white chocolate carmel frappachino, cream based. No coffee at all.

"You're funny, you know that."

She nodded, "I know, but cofee makes me sick to my stomach. Always has."

"how come?"

"I don't know."

"Did you have a doctor check it out?"

she looked at him as if he were the one crazy. "No. I simply avoid coffee, it's not like I need the caffine anyway. Besides, I don't go to Starbucks that much anymore."

"Oh. Tell me is your father considering our offer to play the Oz? It'd be great to see you two playing opposite each other."

"It would be fun, except Father declined the offer."

"How come?"

"Because he's working on some new music with my mother. He gave up his career to spend his life with her and he's very happy. You could see that."

"Indeed. He's a little….uhh." He floundered for the right word.

"Protective." She finished. "My father always is."

"I didn't want to offend you."

"You didn't."

"What I'm trying to say is, I'm surprised he didn't accept the role just to keep an eye on you."

"My father trusts me, he pulled up everything I needed to know about you. I've got his temper and quite adequate at debating. So he knows I can take care of myself and ten of you!"

He shifted, "Now, not all of that stuff you read is true."

"Oh believe me, he knows, he was a star once and he explained the system to me when I was young."

He exhaled in relief. "Tell me, does he ever regret giving up his career?"

"A Hollywood career vs. true love? No contest there. My parents are in love and I envy them at times for their relationship. It's very special. Do you mind if I share something my mother told me once when I was young?"

"No. I'm acutally curious."

"true love tells you look beautiful when you're wearing no makeup. True love says you look handsome even when your clothes are dirty and torn. True love holds you when you're rabid with anger or comforts you when drowning in tears. True love stands besides you when times are hard and stands up for you even if you're wrong. True love waits to make love and it respects that decision." She sipped her drink thoughtfully. "True love is like a dying man looking for water in a desert."

He laughed, "Dying man looking for water? Where'd she come up with that scenario?"

"Karen Kingsbury, a very wise woman." she sighed. "And a marvelous writer, I've read all of her books and haven't been disapointed in one. All of them should be made into movies, they'd definetly be a success."

"I'll check it out. Maybe…you and I could do another role opposite each other."

She shook her head, "No thanks."

"What's the matter with me?"

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yes!"

"All right, you're too cocky. Just because you're a big movie star you expect every girl to fall in a dead faint at your feet."

"And just because you're the daughter of an ex-movie star you expect everyone to bow to your commands."

"Guilty as charged and how are you going to plead to your accusations?"

he put on an innocent look. "Not…guilty?"

she shook a finger at him. "Liar."

"A little lair."

"Big liar." A real genuine smile made it's way to her lips. "And you know it."

"You know…you look beautiful when you smile?" she blinked. "I mean it…you have the most amazing lips. I can hardly wait to film 'as long as you're mine' with you."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't go counting your chickens before they're hatched."

His phone rang. "Excuse me." he pulled it out to see the producer had sent him a text. He opened it and smiled broadly at the text.

"Good news?" Marlena said.

He nodded, "The producer thinks…you're going to look great in green." Marlena stared at him in shock as he clapped his hands. "You got the part!"

Marlena laughed and covered her face. "I can't believe this!" She stood up and grabbed her purse. "I have to call my parents." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much!"

And with that, she turned on her heel and hurried out of Starbucks leaving him alone with two drinks, the bill and an eager feeling of when he'd be able to see her again.

* * *

**Here you go, so sorry about the delay it's been very crazy this week!**


	6. Heart of iron

**Phantom Serenity: Thank you.**

**PhantomFan01: Here it is!**

**Katdancer: I'm so sorry about the delay.**

**Skittlesgirl99: Good, don't forget to root for your team.**

**Trrmo77: He certainly was. And that reporter won't be showing up for quite a few chapters.**

* * *

Chapter Six

"Ok! Everyone break for lunch!" the director bellowed.

Marlena exhaled and moved off the stage. Her dad smiled and leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "You look great…even if you are green."

She laughed and hugged him. "Thank you Dad. I really appreciate your help."

"No, I'm helping myself." She frowned at his tone of voice. "I'm making sure all the men treat you with respect." She laughed and her father frowned. "Speaking of which, here come your scarecrow."

Marlena groaned. "We have a lunch date, understand?"

Her dad nodded. "As my princess commands."

"Marlena!" Michael said as he trotted up to her. He hugged her and she noted her father had the look that said he was planning murder. "You were great!"

"Thank you."

"So, do you mind if I take you to lunch?"

"She's actually dinning with me today." Her father said. "You know young man, out of all the men I've had to chase off, you have to be the most persistent and ignorant of them all."

Michael nodded. "Maybe one of us will get tired and break off the chase."

Marlena took her father's arm. "We'll my father's much more determined, and as I've said. I'm not interested."

Michael laughed. "Keep telling yourself that Marley!"

She groaned and walked off the set to her trailer. "Marley?" Her father said. "What's with that?"

"Marlena's a mouthful and he says I resemble Scrooge's partner at time."

Her father growled. "That boy is incorrigible."

She exhaled. "I must admit, I am getting tired of his persistent bugging."

"Don't let him wear you down!" Her father said. "If you do, then you're not my daughter!"

Marlena shook her head. "I don't know. He is pretty handsome."

"Marlena." Her father growled.

"Teasing!" She said. "Honest."

"Ha, ha, ha," He said dryly. "My drama queen is becoming the comic."

"Well, the day's not over, yet."

* * *

"WE'RE WHAT!?" Erik bellowed.

Belle handed him a clean shirt. "He invited us over for dinner and I accepted on your behalf."

"Since when do you decide what I want to do?"

"Since you promised to honor, love and obey me?"

"As did you!"

"You didn't tell me not to accept any invitations, so I'm obeying you. So, because you love me, you're going honor and respect my wish, right?"

Erik's scowl faded and he sank to his knees, his hands raised in playful surrender. "You win."

Belle kissed his head. "I know. Now get dressed husband."

"Sometimes," He said as he stood up. "I feel like a dog."

Belle laughed. "A very spoiled dog. Get dressed."

He stood up and began to change into the nicer looking shirt. Belle insisted that he leave his mask off at Michael Knight's house. She was still the little firecracker he'd married twenty-five years ago. He remembered the first actual conversation with her, on stage with Michael Buble. She was curious, but her tongue hadn't been tied, she hadn't even been impressed with him, but she'd definitely made a big impression on him.

"_I heard that you were fired and I wanted to talk to you."_

_She shook her head and replied immediately. "That wasn't necessary."_

_"I'm so sorry that you got fired on my account."_

_She shrugged it off. "No big deal. I was happy to help you. But, isn't this a little silly? Tracking me down just to say thank you."_

_"Actually, it's more than that." He said. "I'd like to offer you a job."_

_She answered immediately after a quick blink. "No thank you Mr. Destler."_

_He stared at her in complete astonishment. "Excuse me?"_

_"I said no thank you Mr. Destler."_

"Erik?" Belle said coming out of the bathroom in an outfit very similar to the one, she'd first worn. Black slacks, black flats, a white shirt and the actually red jewelry from that night. "Do I look all right?"

Erik tilted his head and studied her. "You know…you're amazing. Just the way you are."

She frowned. "Erik."

"Honest." He stood up and walked towards her. "You are."

"Such a charmer, but," Belle kissed his nose. "I want you downstairs Mr. Destler in five minutes."

Erik groaned. "This is a recipe for disaster."

"So," Michael said as he gave her the tour of his huge rose garden. "Are you impressed?"

She nodded. "What girl wouldn't be? It's a lovely garden."

"Oh." He sounded disappointed. "Now, your opinion of your host."

She groaned. "Listen, can't you take a hint? I'm not interested in you!"

"Not true."

Her voice squeaked in anger. "What? How dare you?"

"You are, you just won't allow yourself to open feel anything!"

"I said I'm not falling in love again."

"Well, I'm not asking you to fall in love with me, let's just go out together, start hanging around, go out places and get to know each other better."

"No."

"Why? When was the last time you went out with someone since your fiancée died?"

She frowned. "None of your business!"

"I know that answer all ready." He said with a scowl. "The last date with him, right?"

"I hate you!"

He frowned. "No you don't. You hate the way I make you feel." She shifted and backed up as he advanced. "You hate the way I can see through that inch thick suit of armor you've put up around your heart. Hate…is a very exciting emotion, you know you don't hate me." His green eyes pierced through to her soul. She hadn't felt so vulnerable in four long years. He wasn't gentle, his voice was firm with a hint of aggression. "You hate that I'm right. You know you miss someone other than your parents expressing love towards you."

"I hate you!" She shouted as she began to hit his chest. "I hate you! I hate you so much…I think I'm going to die from it!" Michael caught her wrists, she struggled and he stood there calmly. Slowly, the anger drained out of her and turned into bitter tears.

Michael tilted her chin up and made her look at him. "Four years Marlena, you have to put it behind you now."

"I-I can't."

"Yes you can. You have to move on, you have to. You can't let his death drag you down and turn you into such a bitter person. You're a very attractive woman, one I'd like to get to know better." He cleared his throat and released her. "Come, your parents are probably calling the police about now."

She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Please." She begged as she turned and reached for his arm. "Teach…me." He frowned at her. "Teach me…to feel again."

Michael studied her for a moment before taking her into his arms and pulling her to him. "I will." He exhaled. "Believe me, I will."

* * *

**I'M BACK! I'm so very sorry about the delay, you know I hate keeping everyone waiting. But now I have all my time to devote to you since I wrapped up my story on Adam-12. I'm a little off my feed, but in a few days, I should be back to updating once or twice a day when I'm up to speed again.**


	7. Clicks in time

**Katdancer: Hello! It would be a good idea, in fact, it's a very good idea. I wish I had thought of it first! **

**Phantomfan01: She will, I promise!**

**Skittlesgirl99: Congragulations!**

**Trrmo77: He certainly cannot take a hint. Not a big break, but a little one. I'm afraid I've been quite rude leaving everyone without an update for so long.**

**PhantomSerenity: Update granted!**

* * *

Chapter seven

Marlena exhaled and shook her red hair as she slowly walked off the set to where Michael was supposed to be waiting with his car. She stood there waiting for him just as her phone went off.

She pulled it out to see there was a recent text. _Sorry, going 2 B late. _She made a face and typed back. _No problem, but your texting is terrible! _A moment later, another text came back. _Sorry._

She put her cell phone back in her pocket and glanced around. The lot was busy as always, she decided to walk to the main gate. She pulled out her phone to text Michael when her purse fell off her shoulder.

She bent down to pick it up when someone said. "Hold it!" she looked up as a familiar young man snapped a picture of her. He grinned. "Hello. Nice to see you again."

She responded slowly. "Likewise."

He laughed. "I'm sorry, let me try again." He extended his hand. "The name's Ronan Kenton."

She shook it. "Is…that supposed to impress me?"

His smile vanished. "You…don't remember me?"

"No."

"Well, either I've got the wrong girl, but you're a dead ringer for her."

"Who?"

"The model, Marlena Destler."

Now it was her turn to stare. "Excuse me?"

"I'm the man who wouldn't let you drive?"

She snapped her fingers. "I remember. I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "I'm sorry, it was quite a while ago, I shouldn't have expected you to remember."

"That's all right." She said putting her purse back on her arm. "I feel foolish for forgetting you after the way you asserted yourself."

He laughed. "I'm sorry about that." His face sobered. "Is everything all right with you now?"

She nodded and moved towards the front gate. "Yes. Thank you for expressing your concern. Not many people would do that." He opened his mouth and she cut him off. "Now, I watch "What Would You Do?" all the time and I know how the world is."

He shrugged. "Believe me, I've seen the world and some of it's acts first hand. So, what are your doing here on a movie lot?"

"I'm playing Elphaba."

His eyes widened. "You're…the mystery girl?"

She groaned. "Oh no!"

She was supposed to keep it secret, but the conversation had been so relaxed, it just slipped out! The studio had been getting lots of publicity and the paparazzi had been relentless to get a photo of her without her face being covered up all the time.

"You're kidding!" He said. "It makes sense, but I thought you and Michael Knight had broken up!"

"Who do you think you are?" She asked.

"I'm a reporter."

"A reporter?!"

"Back off!" Michael and his chauffeur seemed to come out of nowhere to her rescue.

The reporter backed off, snapping pictures of them. Only once Michael's chauffeur began to approach him did he finally run off the lot.

Michael wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her towards the car. "I'm sorry. come on, let's get out of here."

"He knows I'm playing Elphaba." Michael's grip stiffened. "It was an accident, he tricked it out of me."

"It's all right." He said. "Honest. Calm down."

"I'm so mad at myself."

"It's all right!" He snapped at her. "Stop it!" Marlena's mouth fell open and she stared at him. he instantly realized his mistake. "Marlena, I'm sorry. so sorry." He exhaled. "I had an argument with my agent and…I'm still steamed."

She nodded. "I understand." He opened the car door for her and she got in. he sat down beside her. "So, do you want to talk about it?"

"Basically, my agent says," he draped his arm over her shoulder. "I'm in for a lot of heat from the studio and the press if I decide to date you."

"Really?" She said looking at his hand. "And what did you say?"

he smiled as he leaned forward. "I figure you're worth it."

She laughed lightly before putting a hand on his chest. He stopped and she removed his hand from her shoulder. "Well…I'm not going to make it easy on you."

He arched a brow and his eyes danced merrily. "Bring it on."

* * *

Erik exhaled as he glanced at the clock, it was almost midnight and Marlena was just walking in the front door. he put down his book and watched her as she carefully locked the front door and moved towards the steps.

Her eyes widened, "Daddy? What are you doing up?"

"Looking out for my princess." He said. "Your first date in a long time and…with someone like Michael Knight."

She smiled. "I can take care of myself."

He nodded. "I know. I just wanted to know if I would need to call anyone when you got in. the studio, lawyers or the police."

"Daddy." She sat down beside him on the step. "I can take care of myself."

He laughed. "I know. I'm still your dad and I'm going to look after you until you're someone else's problem."

"I agree. And I hope I find someone who cares about me as much as you care about mom."

"He's out there. But…I don't think he's Michael Knight."

"Daddy…you can't believe everything."

"No…but I'm a father, trust me. I don't like certain things about him."

"His face is at the top of the list." Her mother said as she came down the banister.

Her father stood up. "What are you doing up?"

Her mother smiled. "Your spot was empty. Am I interrupting a father-daughter moment?"

"Yes, father daughter moment. But no, you're not interrupting." Marlena said. "Dad's given his opinion, do you care to add to it?"

her mother shook her head. "No, your father is not the author of this story." Her dad let out a huff. "He is merely, the proofreader who points out the mistakes and offers help and suggestions. Let your heart guide you."

"You approve of Michael Knight?" he asked.

"Erik, he's bringing our Marlena back. So…let her find the answers on her own. Marlena is strong, independent, sensible and she has the sense to confide in her parents when she needs help."

Marlena exhaled. "I'm going to need your help. The paparazzi knows who I am now, I got followed home for the first time and…I don't understand how you took it Dad."

"Neither did I." Her mother said.

Her father shrugged. "It still happens, just not as much. Oh and Marcus is coming home for a visit. He finally got his first piece of music published and now he wants to relax." He rolled his eyes. "Boy…is he in for a surprise."

* * *

**Here you go!**


	8. Reporter Ronan

**Guest: Thanks for the warning.**

**Trrmo77: Thank you for the prayers, I definetly needed them.**

**Katdancer: Here's one. How are things going with you?**

**Skittlesgirl99: Thank you for the offer!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Marlena handed the librarian the money for her overdue items. The librarian studied her for a moment and her face lit up. "You're Marlena Destler? You're playing Elphaba in Wicked!"

Marlena cleared her throat. "Can I please pay my fine?"

"But it is you!" The librarian insisted. "Your card says so!"

That got several people's attention and next thing she knew she was surrounded by people begging for her autograph. Ever since her identity had gotten leaked, she hadn't been able to go anywhere in peace. She shifted uneasily as the librarian handed her a sharpie marker. She held up a hand. "Quiet please! I'll sign, but please, make a line and don't mob me."

A camera flash went off and she spun around the see that reporter there! She frowned at him and he simply smiled at her before turning to drop his books off. She turned back to the small fan group that had formed a line.

Some people even had magazines in their library bags, which she signed for them. She answered questions, posed for pictures, and gave hugs to some people. The look in one guy's eyes made her feel uncomfortable as she signed the paper.

"Thank you." He held his hands out for a hug and she unwillingly stepped forward to give him one.

Instantly, his hands slid down to her hips, she pushed his hands off just as a camera flashed. Suddenly, the man gripped her face and tried to kiss her! Several people shrieked and suddenly, the man was pulled away from her, to her surprise, it was that reporter! He pulled his camera off his neck and thrust it into her hands as he stepped forward in front of her, giving the guy a shove.

"Get away from her!" he snapped.

The guy shoved him backwards, then punched him in the stomach just as she snapped a picture. That caused the attacker to pause giving the reporter enough time to punch the guy in the nose! The crowd gasped but several people applauded. The reporter reached for the camera after giving his coat a swift tug.

"I'm going to sue!" the man bellowed.

Marlena nodded. "Try it…and my father will have all of his lawyers making sure that you're in jail for sexual harassment within two hours!"

The man huffed and stomped out of the library. Marlena exhaled shakily. The reporter turned back to her and took her arm. "Come on." Marlena didn't say anything as he reached in his pocket and dropped three dollars on the check out desk. "This'll cover her fine, keep the change."

Marlena kept silent until they were outside the library. "Now just a minute, even though I am obliged to you." Her mind drew a blank. "I'm sorry, I just can't ever seem to remember your name."

"It's Ronan."

"Ronan. Unusual name, what is it's origin?"

"Celtic. It means….little seal."

Marlena kept her face straight as possible. "Really?"

"Yes. I know it's funny," he directed her towards his car. "But you're funny too. For example, you're not a natural red head." He stated. "You're a natural blonde, like your father even though he insists on wearing a dark brown wig all the time."

"I hate you."

"mutual." He grinned and opened the car door. "Hop in."

she frowned before laughing. "No way."

"Why not?" He said. "You're waiting for Michael Knight to pick you up in an hour."

"How do you know that?" She demanded.

"I'm a reporter. It's my business to know."

"So….I'm not even going to ask."

"Have you had lunch yet?"

she stared at him. "Are you a mind reader?"

"No, your hand is across your stomach."

"I could be resting it." She defended herself.

"True, but I heard your stomach rumble." To prove his point, her stomach rumbled. He grinned. "Get in the car."

at that moment, her cell phone went off, blaring the Phantom of the opera overture. She frowned and answered it. "Hello?"

"Marlena?" It was Michael. "Look, I'm sorry. I can't pick you up. I'm having several huge issues and I'm going to be a lot later than an hour."

"How much later?"

"About…two hours later." He exhaled. "Look, I'm sorry. honest I am."

"I understand. It's all right," She glanced at Ronan. "I've got a ride."

"Who?"

she exhaled as Ronan nudged her into the passenger seat. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

Ronan closed the car door and moved around to the front. "It's that reporter who blew my cover."

"Funny." Michael laughed. "Nice joke."

"Michael, I'm perfectly serious." She said. "I'm going to take a ride with him."

"What?!" Michael was livid. "A reporter? You're not serious are you?"

"I am." Ronan got in and started the car. "Look, I'll call you back later, ok?"

"Marlena, you can't do that!"

she groaned and double-checked over her shoulder as Ronan backed out of library parking lot. "Look, I'm not going to argue anymore."

"Marlena, be reasonable."

"Look, we're in the car, getting ready to go. Please, I'll talk to you later."

"You just wait right there!" He said. "I'll come and get you. You can't get into a car with a random stranger!"

"Michael, I'm fine! You know his name, Ronan, so if I turn up missing, you know who to investigate."

"But Marlena!"

"I'm shutting off my phone, so don't call me back! goodbye!" she clicked off her phone and scowled at Ronan who was grinning. "I don't even know why I'm standing up for you!"

"because I saved your size 10 butt in there?"

"What business is my butt of yours?"

He smirked. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Yes! No! No I don't!"

"Jack-in-box ok with you?"

"Yes."

"Do you want anything particular?"

"Spicy chicken sandwich, small order of fries and a small sprite."

"Ok, but are you sure _you're_ not a mind reader?"

she scowled. "I certainly am not!"

"Because that's what I always order when I go to jack in the box."

She groaned. "If it weren't my favorite, I'd change my order!" he laughed and Marlena scowled in irritation, if she weren't hungry, she wouldn't have gone anywhere with him!

* * *

**Ok, I cannot guarantee when the next chapter will be up, so much for a vacation. 4 days isn't long, but I'm supposed to be getting back into it slowly and that's what I'm doing. I've also been rewriting "Prisoner of love" and so far I'm on chapter 10. To those who reviewed on the author's note, you might have to leave a review as a guest, I'm not sure. Even though I removed the note, it still show the reviews are there.**


	9. Bargains with the reporter

**Phantom Serenity: Ronan seems to make her the most irritated though.**

**Trrmo77: She is, it's no wonder she got into a mess like this! I'm glad, I've gotten up to chapter 10 in Prisoner of Love.**

**PhantomFan01: It gets stickier.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Ronan scanned through his photos on his camera card, watching Marlena out of the corner of his eye. She was trying not to appear interested, but failing miserably. He finally handed her the camera. "Be my guest."

She opened her mouth to say something, but decided not to. She took the camera and began scrolling the pictures. The photo of a fireman holding a little girl caught her immediate attention. She turned to him. "What's the story behind this photo?"

He exhaled. "Not a pleasant one I'm afraid. The father was drunk, fell asleep smoking and a fire started. A neighbor called and the firefighter found the little girl trapped in the basement."

Marlena set down her food and looked at him. "Is she all right?"

He nodded. "Yes. Her father didn't make it though. The girl's grandparents are going to take her home as soon as she's released."

She exhaled and browsed through the photos. She made a face at hers in the library. "I suppose you're sending this story in."

He nodded. "Yes. It's a job." His phone rang. "Excuse me. Hello?"

It was his editor. "Kenton? Where are you when I need you? Marlena Destler was assaulted in a library about 40 minutes ago!"

"I know." He said. "I've got photos, experienced it first hand, as a matter of fact, Miss Destler is having lunch with me."

His editor laughed. "Funny."

"No, I'm not kidding. She is."

Marlena grabbed his cell phone. "You better believe him, he'll probably give you a dozen pictures of me eating!"

"Thanks." He said grabbing back his phone. "Sorry Sir, she's very opinionated."

"See if you can land an interview with her and her parents." His boss said. "I'll give you a raise."

Ronan frowned. "I don't know."

"You'll do it." She said taking a bite out of her fry. "But I've got a neat little package of blackmail for you in exchange for that."

"I'll call you back later," He said lowering the phone. "We're doing some dealing. Bye." He clicked the phone off and tucked it in his pocket. "All right Miss Destler, I'm listening."

* * *

Marlena exhaled and handed him back his camera. "I'd like you to try to find out something for me."

"If within my power." He leaned forward, giving her his full attention. "What can I do?"

She exhaled and shifted forward a little. "Well….I was engaged once…when I was nineteen."

"Who to?"

"He wasn't a celebrity, if that's what you're thinking." She said. "He was a few years older than me. Paul Conrad."

Words failed her for a few moments. Ronan coaxed her gently. "And…he left you?"

She exhaled. "He died…in Iraq."

"I'm sorry."

"And…I never really knew how he died. I know he was cremated. But…his parent's….they hated me and they refused to let me know what happened." She looked up at him, pleading with him. "I really, really, need to know. I-I can't leave, that part of my life behind, without knowing what happened."

He reached up and his thumb gently wiped a tear from her cheek. "I see…you want me to find out all I can?"

She nodded. "Please. In your line of work, maybe you can find out what my father couldn't."

He rubbed his thumb across her cheek. "Sure."

She smiled at him weakly before realizing that she was actually letting him touch her in such a manner. She cleared her throat and sat back. "Take me home please."

"In a moment." He said. "We haven't discussed my part of the bargain. I'm doing a lot of research for you only to get two interviews."

Marlena's guard went instantly on alert. "So, what do you want?"

"A day and two nights in the life of Marlena Destler." He said. "The first day and the first night, I spend over at your house. The second night…we go out and talk about you."

She made a face. "Like a date?"

"Call it what you want." He said extending his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

she exhaled and shook his hand. "Deal."

"Good. Now, I'll take you home."

She groaned. "Why do I feel like I've just made a pact with the devil?" He merely laughed and started the engine. "Are you always this annoying?"

"Only in the beginning." He said. "Don't worry, I grow on people."

"Like fungus grows on trees."

* * *

Michael paused his pacing before glancing up to see an unfamiliar Infinity driving up the driveway. He peered out to see Marlena's familiar red hair and her familiar figure get out of the car.

"She's here!" He called to her parents.

"Thank Heaven's!" Mr. Destler said. "The nerve of that girl. Getting into a car with a complete stranger!"

"Erik!" Mrs. Destler said as she ran after them. "Calm down!"

Michael was the first one to the car. Marlena was handing the reporter a piece of paper, both were involved in such a deep conversation, they almost didn't notice him until he was almost four feet away. Marlena's smile faded and she stepped in front of the reporter. "Michael, calm down."

"Marlena!" Her father trumpeted. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Erik!"

Marlena held up her hand. "mom, dad, this Ronan Kenton, a reporter. I've arranged a full day's interview and a date…in exchange for some information."

"A full day's interview!" Her father bellowed.

"A date?" Michael's voice mirrored Mr. Destler's outrage. "Are you kidding? What about us?"

Marlena frowned. "We're not dating, you haven't officially asked me, so I don't see what you're worried about."

"What information are you looking for?" Her mother asked, the calmest of the group. "Is it important?"

Marlena shifted and Ronan spoke up. "I'm finding all the information I can on Mr. Paul Conrad." Everyone's faces stiffened. "I shall be handing in the information as soon as possible. now, if you'll excuse me, I've got stories to turn in." he turned to Marlena and gave her a quick hug. "Now, I'll call you as soon as I have that information you need."

Michael grabbed Ronan by the shoulder and spun him around. "Michael!" Marlena cried behind him.

Michael ignored him. "You keep your hands off her, do you understand? You'll regret it and I'll prove it if I ever get my hands on you alone."

Ronan looked at Michael's hands on his shirt before smirking. "Mr. Knight, I didn't think you were that kind of guy!"

Michael shoved Ronan back, he half expected Ronan to take a swing at him, but he didn't. he simply grinned and got in his car. Marlena frowned and turned to her mother. "I really don't like that man, he drives me crazy!"

"That means you like him." Her mother said. "I'm glad you have a friend."

"With a friend like him, who needs an enemy?"

"Marlena," Michael said taking her elbow. "We need to talk."

* * *

**Here you go! I got back from a show, had company over and chose to watch Whatever happend to Baby Jane with my younger siblings instead of Captain America. I've been offically dubbed the 1960 nutcase of Miss 2012!**


	10. Library lectures

**Skittlesgirl99: Here you go, I hope you had fun. **

**Katdancer: She can certainly get in a jam.**

**Trrmo77: It's definely a toss up between the two, it'll get more interesting when Paul shows up again in the near future! **

**Phantomfan01: She will be!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Marlena frowned at Michael and her father who were standing there glowering at her. The entire party had relocated to the library otherwise known as 'the lair' when family meeting's were held. Her mother sat beside her, like a sympathetic umpire.

"What did you think you were doing?" Her father said. "Getting into the car with a complete stranger?"

"And a reporter at that!"

"His profession has nothing to do with the issue." Her mother said gently. "Both of you simmer down."

"Simmer down!" Her father bellowed.

"Erik, shut up!" Her father flinched at her mother's words. "Sit down and think rationally." Her mother turned to her. "Now, why did you get in his car?"

"Because he saved me from being molested in the library." Marlena said. Her words had the desired effect.

Her father sat up instantly. "What?"

"I was recognized, so I signed pictures, gave hugs, things like that. He was there dropping off some books and he stuck around. One guy got a little…over ambitious."

"Who was he?" Her father demanded.

"I didn't ask his name." She said. "But Ronan."

"You're on a first name basis?" Michael asked.

"Considering he rescued me, we had lunch, and are in the middle of carrying out an agreement, yes, it would be logical to be on a first name basis."

"What is this agreement?" Michael asked.

"A full day and night in my life, and a date later on."

"A date?" Her mother said. "Marlena, you didn't."

"Mother, this is business."

"Marlena, that is not a business proposition." Her father said. "It's more than that."

"He's getting a story."

"Marlena," Michael said. "You have no clue. Once a reporter gets a hold of a story, they won't let it go. They'll turn it into something ugly."

She shook her head. "He's not like that. He's different."

"Marlena, he spilled the whole story on you playing Elphaba."

"Because I told him! Listen, I asked him to find out what happened to Paul Conrad."

Her parent's faces stiffened but her father spoke first. "Marlena, please, you know what happened."

"No, I know he died. I don't know where or why. Other than it was Iraq and it was caused by a bomb. Did he die saving a friend or a child? Where was it in Iraq? Did he die a coward? Did he have any friends? Why was he cremated instead of buried? Where did his parents go after his death?" Tears burned her eyes. "You all want me to move on…. However, I can't with all these unanswered questions in my mind. I have to know, I need to know. He can help me."

Her mother brushed her hair back from her face. "Shh, it's all right honey." She kissed her forehead. "I'm proud of you, it's not going to be easy though."

She nodded. "I know."

"And don't forget I'm here too." Her father said. "Whenever you need to talk."

"I know." Michael sat down in front of her and squeezed her hand. She looked up at him, she could sense that he wanted to talk to her alone. She exhaled. "Can I talk to Michael alone please, for a moment?"

Her parents nodded. Her dad kissed her forehead. "We'll be nearby if you need us."

* * *

Michael exhaled and rubbed his hands as the doors closed. "Just spit it out." Marlena said, as if reading his mind. "Don't sugar coat it."

Michael was a bit taken aback by her bold words, but he responded anyway. "Marlena, I don't like the way you said we're not dating."

"Well we aren't," She pointed out. "You haven't asked me."

"But that night, you asked me to."

She shook her head. "I asked you to help me feel, and you are. I haven't felt this loose in years, I'm thankful for that. Honest."

"So, are you going to see him again?"

Marlena shrugged. "He's a nice guy, perplexing, but nice. So, yes, I might on and off." At his look, she added. "It's nothing Michael, honest."

"Marlena, you can't jump between guys like that."

She had the audacity to look stunned. "Michael, there's nothing going on. I can have friends if I want!"

"Friends don't blackmail you into dates!"

"It's not blackmail!" She snapped. "It's an arrangement!"

"Marlena, he did that because he's interested in you." She laughed. "I'm serious. I can tell."

"Michael," She stood up. "You're crazy."

"I'm crazy?" He said. "You're the crazy one! Can't you see?"

"Oh come on!" She said. "You're jealous!"

"Maybe I am!" Her mouth fell open. "There, I said it!"

"And I'm telling you, there's nothing between us! I expect you to trust me!"

"Marlena, he's a reporter! I'm surprised you even got in the car with him!"

"What was I supposed to do, go sit in the library and wait for you with that creep possibly still hanging around?"

"I said I'd be there!"

"Michael," She exhaled. "you don't own me. I make my own choices, remember?" She groaned and rubbed her eyes. "We need to take a break. Because now, we're just arguing about the same stupid thing and we're getting nowhere. I like you, we're friends, and I don't want to say anything that will ruin our friendship." He started to say something, but she held up her hand to cut him off. "Please, just leave me alone."

Michael caught her arm, her eyes sparked with irritation. "Marlena, I'm warning you, be careful."

"And I'm warning you, get out of here before you destroy everything you've been doing with me."

Michael exhaled and released her arm. He moved towards the library door just as it opened, Mrs. Destler came through. Michael pushed past her and headed straight to the front door. Marlena was shouting after him words he didn't want to hear so he focused on that reporter. He'd seen him somewhere, but he just couldn't remember where. His name was Ronan, he knew that much and he worked for Snoop magazine. Therefore, it wouldn't be too hard to try to find out something about him. He didn't trust him, he knew that face from somewhere, and he was going to find out!

* * *

**Ok, there you go. I'm working on the next chapter, should have it in the next day or so.**


	11. That Ronan Kenton

**Phantomfan01: She does settle down.**

**Trrmo77: Yes, Ronan will find out. Michael is certainly not going to get what he's expecting though. **

**Skittlesgirl99: He won't turn it into something ugly.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Ronan jogged past the Deslter's house to see Marlena jogging towards the front gate. "Hey!" He hollered and she looked around to see him. Fortunately, she had a smile instead of her typically amused scowl.

She started jogging towards him, her red. No. Blonde hair pouring down behind her shoulder's. "Well," She said. "Look at you."

"Look at me?" He said. "Look at you, you're a lovely blonde."

She dipped her head. "Thank you. What are you doing?"

"Jogging."

"I can see that, but why so close?"

"Well, I actually live a block away from you." At her frown, he held up his hand. "No, I'm not a stalker. My sister and I have lived in that house for five years. Your parent's moved here a few weeks after we did, at your request."

She nodded. "In order to be closer to the ocean."

"And Paul Conrad?" He asked gently. "His family lived about ten miles away from here."

She nodded. "Yes. You're good at this stuff."

"Tell me, are you and your family free for a personal interview tomorrow?"

"Today's fine." She said. "I'm jogging, my parent's are still upstairs sleeping in."

Ronan smirked. "I bet."

"Fresh."

"Hey, I read your thoughts, remember?"

"Right. So what is it you want to ask me?"

"Walked into that one." He cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you'd mind if I brought my sister?"

"No, I don't mind."

"And would you mind autographing a picture for her?"

"No, I wouldn't."

"And would you also mind taking a picture with her?"

"I'll even give her one of my dresses!" she laughed as she wiped her sweaty forehead. "What's with this bargaining?"

"Well my parents adopted my sister Mei Lien from China when I was twelve. She was six and rather shy, she still is. She's nineteen now and is shunned in school because of her quiet nature. I thought, if it wouldn't put you out, it could be a very memorable day for her."

She nodded. "I'd be glad to. Believe it or not, it sounds like fun."

"One of the things I like about you is that you don't pretend to be somebody that you aren't."

"Thank you." she smiled. "You can also tell her she can come over anytime she wants providing I'm there or she's close enough to visit."

He nodded, "we live five houses down from you."

"What!" she stared at him. "No wonder you seem to be everywhere I go."

"Anywhere you go, I'll be by your side."

"Ha, ha. Is eight o'clock all right?" she asked

He nodded. "It's fine." He glanced at his watch. "I've got to get home and get changed."

She nodded. "Same here. See you in an hour."

* * *

Marcus scowled. "I don't get this! Why do we have to put up with this?"

"Because females rule this house." Her father said. "I lost my freedom the moment I married belle."

"Erik."

"But I'm living in Lovenworth." He added hastily. "And I'm loving every moment of it."

"It's not going to work Erik."

"Honey Belle." Her father cooed. "You know I love you."

"I'm not talking to you!"

"Mother."

"Just be yourself," Her mother redirected her attention to Marcus. "It'll be all right." She let out a yelp as her father picked her up and spun her around. "Erik Destler put me down this instant!"

"I don't think so!"

The doorbell rang and Marlena shook her head. "I'll get it. Try to act your age Dad!"

"Watch your mouth young lady!" Her father hollered after her as she reached for the door.

She smoothed her dark black pants and shirt before opening the door. Ronan grinned and held out his hand. "Hello."

She shook his hand but couldn't help but notice his blonde hair had turned brown and it was much shorter. "What happened to your hair?"

"I was wearing a wig for an earlier job. This is my natural hair color." He smiled. "I'm glad to see you

Marlena frowned at the light blue T-shirt that had "I'm judging you" written all over it in bold blue writing. She shook her head as he arched his eyebrow; finally, she started laughing at him.

Ronan grinned at her and she started laughing harder, he decided to start checking himself, "I didn't tear my pants or anything did I?"

"I'm sorry." She giggled. "It's your shirt."

"What's wrong with my shirt?"

She patted him on the chest. "Nothing. It's just…you. Perfect."

"Thanks."

"Marlena?" Her mother said coming around the corner with her father. "What's so amusing? It's been a long time since I've heard you laugh like that."

"I seem to always had the strangest effects on Marlena." Ronan held out his hand. "An honor to meet you Mrs. Destler."

"Same here young man, I've heard a lot about you."

"Hardly complimentary I think." Ronan tugged his sister close to him. "This is my sister, Mei Lien."

Her mother smiled and held out her hand. "How do you do?" Mei Lien smiled shyly as Erik approached. "And this is my husband Erik."

Mei Lien shook his hand. "Hello."

"Hello."

Ronan frowned. "Why the mask? I thought you'd give up wearing that years ago sir and I'm certain your wife prefers you not wear it."

Her father shot Ronan a glare. "And I see why Marlena despises you so much, you're very arrogant and irritating indeed."

Ronan didn't blink. "Only in the beginning Sir." Marlena tried to choke down her laughter as Ronan stepped forward. "The name is Ronan Kenton."

"I know that." Her father said. "I recognize you from the papers a year or twoago. Marlena, why didn't you tell me he was _the _Ronan Kenton?"

Marlena frowned. "There's more than one? Heaven's forbid that!"

"This Ronan Kenton, rescued a pregnant mother from a burning car." All amusement vanished from her face and she turned and stared at the arrogant reporter. He was squirming and looked like a very embarassed. "Shielded her with his own body when the car exploded and his back was badly burnt." Her father studied him. "Are you _that _Ronan Kenton or not?"

* * *

**Ok, no one saw THAT coming! I hope you enjoy it.**


	12. Maybe baby

**Trrmo77: He's an odd duck all right. Mei Lien isn't in this chapter, but she will be in the next one. Marlena and Ronan...well...they're still setting each other off.**

**Skittlesgirl99: Maybe, he didn't want Marlena to admire him for something?**

**Phantomfan01: I'm glad.**

**Phantom Serenity: That's good, that means I'm getting back in touch.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Marlena had never felt so embarrassed in her life. She didn't know where to begin; she looked up at Ronan who looked just as embarrassed as she did. "Look," She stammered. "I'm sorry about everything."

He held up his hand. "Hey, no hard feelings."

"I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me who you were?"

"Because I didn't want you to know."

"Why not? That's a brave and heroic thing you did."

"Now, don't start the gushing."

"Gushing?" She let out a short, exasperated breath. She couldn't believe he'd actually just said that. "Can't you even take an apology?"

"Sure, but the gushing, no. I saved the woman's life so that she could live. Not for the fame or anything else that followed after I did."

"Look, I judged you and I'm sorry."

"For the moment, yes, you are. Nothing is going to change between us though. In about forty minutes time, I'll still be driving you crazy with all the interviews and 'stalking' you with my camera."

She blinked. "But…I thought…well, weren't you being chased down by reporters after your incident?"

He nodded. "Yes. That's how I got my job at Snoop. Gave them the exclusive."

"You," She blustered. "are such a hypocrite! You go around chasing people, taking their photos, when you've been in their shoes. You. You. You make me so…angry! Why are you even in this line of business?"

"Let me tell you, I tried the oil business, stock investments and I was very successful, but I just didn't like it!"

"You like chasing people around?"

"Better that you get a clear view of the celebrity instead of a dirty image." He scowled at her. "Have you even read a story of mine?"

"No."

"Then don't start judging my writing. Because…I tell the public exactly what you are."

"You knew this was going to happen. Is that why you picked that shirt?"

"What's wrong with my shirt?"

She chose not to answer that question. "Why do you have to stick your nose in everyone's business?"

"Because I like sticking my nose in other people's business." He leaned against the door frame. "I could easily turn the other way and find another job. But I like my job."

"Annoying people?"

"Putting out the truth and helping enforce the law!" He snapped. "I even report people who I see speeding through a stop sign in a residential area. Covering fires, helping people who need help, and bringing attention to causes. Snoop may not be like The Times, but at least it tells the truth! What I'm trying to say is….I don't want this one bit of me to change this….fire breathing attraction between us to change."

"Fire breathing?" Marlena's phone rang and she groaned. "Excuse me."

"Sure." He frowned. "Looks like your family took off."

"Probably couldn't stand the yelling anymore. Hello."

"Marlena? It's Michael."

"Oh." She fought back a groan. "Hello."

"Look, I'm sorry about everything last night. Honest."

"Really?" She said. "Ronan's here for the interview now." Silence was on the other end. "I thought so."

"Look, I hate reporters."

"So do I," She glanced at Ronan. "In this case…I might make an exception."

"Marlena, I've seen him somewhere before. I just…can't remember where."

"Try Snoop magazine, the man who rescued a pregnant woman from a burning car and burnt his back shielding her from the flames."

Michael went silent. "Marlena, did he tell you that?"

"No. my father did." She cleared her throat. "So, would you like to come over?"

"No."

She sighed. "Michael."

"Look, I've been hounded by guys like him for years! I will not walk openly into more harassment by him! I'll see you tomorrow."

"All right."

"Is our date still on?"

"Yes, I'll be ready at 6."

"All right, I love you, bye."

Marlena's head jerked up at those three little words and the eight little letters she hadn't expected to come out of anyone's mouth. Michael, as always turned his phone off as soon as he said goodbye. Marlena turned the phone off and looked up dazedly at Ronan who was photographing her in front of the house.

He frowned as he walked up to her. "Something wrong? Superman upset you?"

She exhaled. "Don't start, please."

"I wasn't starting anything."

Marcus came out and snapped. "Will the two of you get a room?" Marlena's face went red and even Ronan looked a bit taken aback by that remark. "Argue somewhere else, we can hear you in the house!"

"Sorry." She murmured.

"Same here." Ronan said offering her his arm. "Shall we?"

she exhaled and took it. "All right."

"And no more arguing?" Marcus said. "Agreed?"

they both nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

Ronan shook his head as he watched Marlena chopping green bell peppers. "I don't get it. Your family can afford to hire a cook. So why are you cooking?"

"I like it." Marlena wrestled with the back of the apron ties. "Ughhh! Forget it!"

he laughed and moved towards her. "Allow me."

"Thank you." She said. "Ties and zippers throw me."

"I'll remember that." Ronan frowned at the ties and undid the knot, attempting to do a tennis shoe knot. "Having trouble back there?"

"Just a little." He said, she shook her head, sending her blonde hair in his face. he noted the light citrus scent. "What's the perfume you're wearing?"

"Maybe baby." She turned her head to look him in the eye. "Do you like it?"

he blinked and managed to nod. "Yeah. It's nice."

"Thanks." Marlena's voice almost came out a seductive whisper.

Ronan's heart paused as Marlena's chocolate eyes studied his face intently. He hadn't gotten the chance to see her up this close before and she sent his pulse racing. Heaven help him. He'd been attracted to her the moment he'd bumped into her in the studio. Now, he had to maintain a strictly business relationship with her. he hated starting arguments, but Marlena had a way of getting under his skin and arguing made it easier to disillusion her. But now, with her scented blonde hair and chocolate eyes, he didn't have a chance. Why did her parents, Mei Lien and Marcus decide to let them talk in the kitchen alone?

HELP! I'M IN YOUR POCKET! LET ME OUT! His phone rang, shattering the electric moment between them. He stepped back and cleared his throat. "Excuse me." He fumbled for the on button and finally hit it. "Hello?"

"Ronan?"

"Speaking."

"Mitch here. First things first. First, this Paul Conrad isn't dead."

"What?"

"Second, he's been in a coma for a year. Third, he's getting out of therapy in a few days. Fourth, he's completely back to normal. Fifth, I emailed all the info I got on him so it should be arriving on your phone in a matter of minutes. Sixth, I better get paid good for this."

"You will. Thanks Mitch, you're a lifesaver."

"Thanks. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

Ronan turned to Marlena who was focusing on the peppers. He wondered if she was strong enough to handle the bomb that he was about to drop on her. He decided to wait until after lunch before telling the family, during that time, he'd be able to read all the info that was sent to his computer and try to figure out a delicate way to tell them this whole shocking tale.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun. There you go!**


	13. Breaking the news

**Phantomfan01: Here you go, sorry about the delay.**

**Skittlesgirl99: True, things are going good for Michael and Ronan, but now...Paul's in the mix. Ronan... hmm... going to be interesting when he finishes the story because he's not going to able to see her that often is he?**

**Phantom Serenity: That's ok, feel free to root for your team. **

**Trrmo77: I know, I love writing their arguments. I think that they're worse than their parents! **

* * *

Chapter thirteen

Marlena cleared her throat and stood up. "Well, I'm going to start washing dishes."

"I'll help." Mei Lien offered.

"You don't have to."

"But I like to wash dishes." Mei Lien said. "Honest."

Marlena shook her head with a laugh. "All right." She glanced at Ronan who was on his phone and his plate of food was half finished. "Are you done eating?" He didn't respond and she tapped his shoulder.

He jumped a little. "I'm sorry?"

"Are you done eating? I can't tell since you're on your phone half of the time."

"I'm sorry. no, I'm not."

"It's rude to be on your phone with whomever that is."

"I'm working." He stated. "It's business."

"Ok." Marlena and Mei Lien turned and walked towards the kitchen with the dishes. She rolled her eyes. "Is your brother always on his phone like that?"

Mei lien smiled and nodded. "He has a good heart though. Do you know, he broke his right hand punching a bully two years ago?"

"Hitting a teen? Sounds like him."

"It was fair. It was this football player," Mei Lien shrugged. "he'd call me names, trip me and he made the mistake of spitting at me during a game. Ronan, walked up and just punched in him the nose."

"Did he get sued?"

"Nope, the bully's parents, fortunately, decided that he had it coming."

"He's always lucky like that. Never gets in trouble."

"He's enjoys photographing you." Marlena paused and looked at Mei Lien, she nodded her confirmation. "He says you're his favorite celebrity to photograph, very photogenic."

She cleared her throat uneasily. "Thank you. I'd…never have guessed that."

"He's a professional, can't let his feelings show at all. But he really likes you."

Marlena nodded, her cheeks warmed as she thought of the kiss that had been thought of in the kitchen. Him being the professional, had backed away. "Thanks for the info."

"You don't like him do you?"

"No, I don't."

"You will. I didn't like him at first either, but he'll grow on you."

"He said the exact same thing and I said, 'like fungus on a tree?"

Mei Lien laughed as they walked back to the dining room to see Michael had finally put down his phone long enough to finish the egg sandwich that had been sitting there for almost an hour. He stood up and took the plate towards the kitchen. She held out her hand for it, "I've got it." He stated as he walked by her.

She groaned and followed him. "Honestly. You're stubborn at times."

"So, how come Superman didn't come over?"

she groaned. "He wanted to avoid you."

"I see."

Ronan turned on the hot water and began rinsing the dishes. She stared. "What are you doing?"

"Don't you know dish washing when you see it?"

Marlena rolled her eye and nudged closer, swatting his thigh with her hand. "Move, you're wasting water."

He looked indignant. "I am not!"

"Funny." She said taking the sponge and plate from him and moving faster. Ronan grabbed the dish soap and squirted some in, sending bubbles up in the air.

She laughed and flicked some water at him. His blue eyes widened. "Why you!"

Marlena squealed and spluttered as he grabbed a handful of bubbles and pushed it in her face. "No! Don't!"

she reached into the sink for a some bubbles to feel him grab her wrists. "Oh no you don't!"

"Ronan!" She squealed pulling free and scrambling for a dishtowel. "I'll swat you!"

"You wouldn't dare!" He said reaching for her. she managed to swat him once before they were immersed in a tug of war. Ronan was able to pull the towel away and his hands gripped her waist and pulled her against him. "Gotcha!"

she laughed. "I surrender!"

all too soon, the laughter faded away and Marlena found herself trying to regain her breath as she noted how close they were. His hands about her waist, her back against the counter and her hands gripping his elbows. She inhaled and tried not to get lost in those piercing blue eyes.

Ronan's gaze flickered to her mouth and her heart stopped. However, disappointment filled her when Ronan stepped back and released her without a second glance. "Excuse me." She watched him in wonder as he all but ran from the room.

She turned back to the sink and began washing the dishes. When she came out of the kitchen fifteen minutes later; her parents, Marcus, Ronan and Mei Lien moving towards the library. Marcus had a small crush on Mei Lien, but that crush would go nowhere since he was only staying for a few weeks before returning to Julliard.

"Marlena," her father said. "Mr. Kenton wants to talk to us for a moment. Please come in."

Marlena frowned but followed without a word. Ronan cleared his throat and folded his hands. "I recommend everyone be seated for what I have to say." Everyone did except Marlena, she hated getting news sitting down. Ronan frowned at her. "Marlena, I insist that you sit down. Because if you don't, what I'm going to tell you is going to knock you flat on your face!"

Marlena frowned, but didn't budge. "No."

Ronan exhaled. "All right. I know that look, but I warned you." He cleared his throat and spoke in a calm and clear voice as he moved towards her. "This…is going to come as a great shock to all of you. As Marlena mentioned, I was to look for information about her fiancée, Paul Conrad. And I did." Marlena folded her arms. "Paul Conrad…is not dead."

Marlena's arms went slack and she stared at him. her parents and Marcus stared at him in shock. "What?" Her father said. "That's impossible!"

"He's alive."

Marlena felt the world spin and she stumbled forward to the nearest couch. She hadn't been expecting this and she wished she had listened to Ronan's advice. Ronan reached her first. "liar." Was all she was able to mumble as she was helped onto the couch. She hated it when she did this, she could never keep her emotions under contral. She wante to cry, scream and hit something, but she couldn't. "Liar."

"No, I'm not lying." Marlena's breathing grew fast and uneasy. Her father moved to stand beside her as Ronan helped her stand back up. "Breathe!" He ordered firmly. "Breathe slowly."

"Easy Marlena." Her father said gripping her hand. "Look at me! everything's all right. Calm down."

Slowly, ever so slowly, under her father and Ronan's direction, her breathing became normal again. "I'm all right."

"Sure." Ronan muttered. "Stupid girl, I told you to sit down!"

"What…did you say?" She said.

"Be quiet." He said.

"Will both of you calm down?" Her mother said. "Please! You two are much worse than your father and I when we first met."

"Sorry Mrs. Destler."

"Are you sure about this?" Her father said. "I hired detectives."

"Sir, I assure that my sources are very reliable. They also state that the detectives were paid off by the family."

"I also paid them!"

"The family were able to appeal to the detectives in a manner that your money couldn't buy. Some people don't care about money and the two you hired unfortunately also have sons in the military. The truth is, that Paul Conrad, Private Second Class has been in a coma for a year. I have the name, phone number and the address of where he has been in therapy and rehabilitation." He cleared his throat. "I myself, called his parents before lunch, pretending to be an army buddy and they confirmed that Paul is alive."

Marlena's head lolled back on the back on the couch, her head spinning like crazy. "I-I don't…understand." She was understanding the words, but the reason behind them, weren't making sense. Marlena wanted to cry, but having sworn off of shedding a single tear for Paul, prohibited her from doing so. Marlena felt like she was in a bubble, waiting for it to pop.

"The objections were you. For some reason, they thought you weren't suitable." He frowned. "They were very…unsavory about you."

She nodded. "They…never liked me. Does…he know about me?"

He shook his head. "No. He doesn't go out much except for Therapy."

"Do you know where he's staying?"

"At his parent's house now." He reached in his pocket. "Here's the current address and phone number."

She cleared her throat. "Do you know…what does he know about me?"

"As near as I can tell, If he reads magazines, he probably thinks that you're engaged to Michael Knight."

Marlena held her hand out for the paper with the numbers. She looked up at the room, her eyes watering. "I-I guess…I have a visit to make…tomorrow."

"Marlena."

"There's no sense in putting it off is there?" Her shoulders began to shake. "After all….he…we were engaged. He…needs to know." All the emotions she'd been trying to reign in spilled out and Marlena succumbed to her tears.

* * *

**Here you go.**


	14. As long as you're mine

**Skittlesgirl99: Here you go!**

**Phantom Serenity: I know, it's a merry-go-run-around!**

**Trrmo77: Yes, Paul needs to know the truth. He won't report that almost kiss, he's a proffesional. She'll be spared the parents, but Ronan gets a double taste of protective parents. It certainly makes things interesting with a lovers square!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Paul adjusted his backpack on his shoulder as he walked out to the parking lot just as his parents approached the sidewalk. "Guess what?" He called. "I've been officially discharged!"

"Wonderful." His mother said hugging him. "I'm so proud of you."

His father gripped his shoulder. "Let's go home."

"Just a minute!" Paul and the family looked up just as some young man snapped a photo of him and his family. "Thanks."

He frowned. "Who are you?"

"I'm a reporter for Snoop magazine."

"You've no right to take that picture!" His father shouted him. "Give me that camera!"

The reporter ejected the card and slid it inside his pocket. "I have rights, the same rights you have to hide facts about his survival to his fiancée."

"Get out of here!" his father roared.

But the reporter didn't shut up in spite of his advancing father. "Do you have any idea of what you put that girl through? She's been mourning his 'death' for years!" Paul's head jerked up at those words. "And then what do you do? You bribe the desk clerk to say that there is no Paul Conrad! Come on! That girl's been hurt enough!"

"He's lying!" his mother said. "You've seen the tabloids. Marlena's engaged to Michael Knight."

"No she's not." The reporter said furnishing a magazine. "Here's the latest interview, I got it from her personally yesterday. Paul Conrad….if you care about her, for her sake, read this and confront her. She's still waiting for you!"

"Wait a minute!" He said grabbing his father's shoulder before he could hit the man. "Who are you?"

"Ronan Kenton, recently assigned to get her life story, which you are still part of." He held out the magazine. "If you still love her, read it. I recorded it as well if you want to hear it from her mouth!"

Paul frowned and took the magazine and began to scan it. "Don't read it." His mother warned. "It's all a pack of lies."

"What reason would I have to lie?' Ronan said. "It's my job to report the truth and all I'm doing is exposing the lies."

"Let me read this," Paul said. "and let me be the judge of that." Paul took a deep breath and began to read the interview that followed between Marlena and this reporter."

_And is it true that your relationship with Michael Knight is developing off the screen as well?_

_We're very good friends. My fiancée died overseas almost three years ago._

_I'm sorry to hear that. How'd it happen?_

_I honestly don't know, his parents…well, they never liked me so they withheld that information from me. my father hired detectives and even they came up blank._

_What was his name?_

_Paul Conrad. We grew up together, he was a good man._

_Do you miss him?_

_Of course I do! He was my fiancée, my first love, how could anyone not miss him?_

_I'm sorry. stupid question to ask. Would it be safe to assume that his ghost is coming between Michael Knight's advances?_

_You could say that, yes. Michael, I love him as a very good friend. He wants to be more that that…but, I'm just not ready for that, with any man just yet._

_I see, is there a possibility that you could enter into a relationship with him?_

_Courtship. Yes, there is a possibility. But now, I've got to make peace with the ghosts of the past before I can move on._

Paul's hands shook as he looked at his parents who looked extremely nervous. "You lied to her? you told her I was dead?"

His father crossed his arms. "It was for your own good."

"Then you tell me that she dumped me!" He fought to keep his voice under control. "You show me those magazines of her and Michael Knight. How could you do that?"

"she wasn't a good girl! She wasn't good for you!"

"Marlena is one of the sweetest girls I know."

The reporter let out a short laugh. When Paul shot him a glare, he looked sheepish. "Sorry. I just don't see that side of Marlena yet, she's very…spicy."

"Spicy? You must be annoying her."

"The mere fact that I breathe irritates her, especially since I'm the one with the exclusive on this story."

" Where is she now?"

"She's shooting 'no good deed' and 'as long as you're mine' scene today. Look, I'm going to the studio, do you want to go with me? Take all of this in and see her?"

"I don't know."

"She tried to see you earlier, but your parents fixed it so that if anyone by the name of Destler came poking around, they would be told that you weren't here."

"I see." Paul made up his mind in an instant. "Yes, let's go."

"But be warned, I'll be sticking around."

"For the exclusive photo finish?

"I'm a reporter. But I'm also waiting for something much more priceless."

"What?"

Ronan removed his sunglasses to reveal a beautifully developing black eye. "For Mr. Destler to apologize."

"He did that to you?"

"He accused me of faking the whole thing just to get an exclusive from his daughter. So, he did the most decent thing to do, he punched me."

"How's Marlena?"

"She's acting. That's all I can say. She's acting through life."

Paul frowned at the reporter as he put his sunglasses back on. "Do you care about her?"

"She's a job." His fingers tightened around the wheel. "Personal feelings don't exist on a job at any time or place. No, I do not."

Something in the man's tone, made Paul doubt him a little, but he focused on the road ahead and each passing minute brought them closer to the studio and to the love that he thought had died.

* * *

"Marlena?" she looked up to see Michael walking towards her in his costume. He looked very handsome in his costume, he walked up and hugged her. "You ready for this?"

she nodded. "I guess so."

Michael had noticed the despair and anguish in her performance of 'no good deed' and he talked to her about it after the takes had been done. She didn't say much, just that she wasn't feeling well. She hadn't wanted to discuss this whole thing in a public place. They had a date tonight and she could tell him about it after the date.

He grinned. "I've been waiting for this scene forever. Do you know why?" she shook her head. "Because I'll finally get to kiss you."

"Michael. Please."

"Places!" The director shouted. Michael took her hand and let her back to the set. "Michael Knight bets that they can do this scene in one take! Let's see if they can!"

"You didn't." She hissed. "I had some ideas I wanted to discuss with you."

"I'll go with it." He said taking the lantern. "Come on."

"Place! Action!"

Marlena's hand shook nervously as the music began to play. She stood there trembling as Michael approached her. his green eyes lit up as he brought the lantern close to her face, before hanging it on a hook on the wall directly above her head. his hand gently began to touch her face and she closed her eyes. suddenly, she felt his lips on her neck, she trembled as his hands gripped her waist.

_Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight. _She opened her eyes and gazed at Michael as he inched her down to the floor._ I need help believing, you're with me tonight. _She shook her head in amazement as he propped himself on one elbow, looking down at her with desire in those piercing green eyes of his. _My wildest dreaming, could not foresee, lying beside you with you wanting_ me. He smiled and touched her hair gently._ And just for this moment. _Michael leaned closer, his lips touching her neck briefly. _As long as you're mine, I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline. And if it turns out it's over too fast. _She sat up and touched his face gently._ I'll make every last moment last. _She looked up at him through shuttered eyelids, slowly drawing her hands down his chest. A_s long as you're mine._

Marlena barely had time to think, Michael's lips were instantly on hers. She could taste the longing, hunger and the passion on his lips as surely as he could feel her resistance. It had been three years since anyone had kissed her and it frightened her. she was not playing Elphaba anymore, she was being Elphaba. Scared of the emotions and feelings that had been denied her for so long. she pulled away and stood up with her back to him.

She could feel him walking towards her, slowly, as if he were unsure of how to get her back in his arms again. _Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise. _His hands crept around her waist gently, his face gently nuzzling her cheek._ But you've got me seeing though different eyes. _He pressed his face against hers and slowly turned her to face him. the passion was there, but also the tenderness in his eyes. _Somehow I've fallen under your spell. _She dropped her gaze and his hands gently cupped her face and made her look at him. _And somehow I'm feeling, it's up that I fell!_

She smiled and joined in with him as his hands slid back down to her waist. _Every moment, as long as you're mine. I'll wake up my body._ Michael's hands circled her hips and pulled her against him. she stayed in character, but her face heated as his hands continued touching her. A_nd make up for lost time._

_Say there's no future, for us as a pair. And though I may know, I don't care!_ Marlena brought her hands around his waist as they turned towards the edge of the balcony._ Just for this moment as long as you're mine!_ They locked hands and moved close again. _Come be how you want to and see how bright we shine. Borrow the moonlight. _She reached out towards the sky at the same time Michael did and he linked their fingers together. They locked gazes and studied each other carefully. U_ntil it is through. And know, I'll be here, _Michael pulled her close to him and this time, she didn't shirk from his gaze._ holding you, as long as you're mine!_

Michael kissed her deeply and she clung to him. his hands anxiously exploring her and when one touched her breast, she pulled back, eyes lowered.

"What is it?" He asked, not moving that hand.

"Nothing." She inhaled and slowly looked up at him. "It's just that…for the first time. I feel." A small impulse filled her and she pushed him against the wall, leaning close before hissing. "wicked."

Michael was startled for a moment, but he immediately pulled her close and kissed her again. The kisses were frantic, and she almost forgot herself, until Michael's hand went to the butons on her dress. She pulled back. "Wait!"

"What?" The impatience ringing in his voice.

She shook her head as tears built up. "I wish i could be beautiful for you."

"Elphaba."

"No." She said turning away, wrapping her arms around her body. "Don't tell me that I am, it's lying."

"It's not lying." He said gently turning her to face him. "It's looking at things another way." He shook his head in disbelief and moved to kiss her again. "I love you. You and Glinda will make up someday."

Her head jerked. "Shh! Did you hear that?"

"Cut!" the director shouted. "Print and wrap it up!" he walked over to Michael, fishing in his pocket. "Here." He slapped several hundred dollars in his pocket. "You win. If you two want you can finish that in your trailer."

Marlena went red and moved away. "Marlena!" Michael called behind her. he caught her arm and turned her around. "Don't listen to him. I love you."

Marlena stared at him and shook her head in confusion. "Michael.

"Well." Her father said as he came up behind her. she turned and saw him shaking his head. "I may have hit the wrong guy this morning."

Michael shrugged. "Well, who was the unfortunate man who earned your wrath?"

"Unfortunately." Ronan said approaching them. "It was me."

Marlena's anger took over. "What are you doing here?"

Her father shouted. "Security!" He turned to Michael. "Get this man off the lot!"

"With pleasure!" Michael said.

"I think," Ronan shouted. "that before you do that, Marlena better go look in her trailer."

All anger turned into bafflement. "Look in my trailer?"

"Just do it!" He snapped as security grabbed his arms. "Do it quickly!"

"Wait!" Marlena said. "Until I look in my trailer, then throw him out."

"You don't have to." She spun around and peered into the warm familiar brown eyes of Paul Conrad.

* * *

**A nice long chapter for everyone!**


	15. Crossing the threshold

**Katdancer: You got that right. Here's another one. **

**Skittlesgirl99: I hadn't planned on it, but I'll make it an exception for you. Ronda/Meg, will play a part in this mess.**

**Phantomfan01: You don't have long to wait!**

**Trrmo77: I know, when she does get all three proposals...then it's a pickle! I know Ronan is a great, but odd guy. Apologies will happen, I promise, just not in this one.**

* * *

Chapter fifteen

Paul held his breath as Marlena's green face turned into shock. Mr. Destler looked like he was seeing a ghost as well. Marlena's mouth opened several times before her eyes lolled in back of her head as she fell forward in a faint. Everyone reached for her, but the reporter already had her in his arms.

He shrugged. "Follow me to her trailer."

Everyone stumbled after him, Paul snuck a glance at Michael Knight was giving him a glare. It didn't take Paul long to figure out that he was interested in Marlena. And why wouldn't he be? She was a pretty girl.

"Is she all right?" He turned to see 'Glinda' hurrying over. "Did she faint?"

"Yes."

"Oh my. It's the heat. I'll get help."

He shook his head. "She'll be fine, we've handled this before."

Glinda nodded. "All right. I've never seen you before. Are you an agent?"

"I'm her fiancée."

"Ex-fiancée." Michael Knight fairly growled.

Paul's temper flared slightly. "It wasn't broken off."

"You…abandoned her!"

"I thought she'd broken up with me!"

"Well she's going with me now! You lost her! Now deal with it!"

Glinda stepped between the two. "Now, don't make me call security!"

"You stay out of this Glinda!" Michael shouted.

Glinda blinked. "It's Galinda, with a ga." Michael groaned and walked away, the blonde turned towards him. "I'm sorry, he has troubles of his own. You know, he blackmailed the studio into giving her the part. Said he wouldn't renew his movie contract unless they had her do Elphaba."

"I see. Excuse me." he climbed inside the trailer.

"Hey." Glinda said. "Give me a hand, please."

"Sure." He grabbed her hand and pulled into the trailer as she wrestled those cumbersome skirts. She squealed and he caught her as she fell forward. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." She blinked those blue eyes and squeezed his forearm. "You're strong!"

he frowned and shook free. "Thanks." He heard crying and turned back to see Marlena sitting up. "Excuse me." he released Glinda, or Galinda to go to Marlena. She shook her head as he gripped her arm. "Hey. You ok?"

she shook her head and hugged him. "I-I can't believe you're here."

He hugged her. "I know he." He felt tears burn his eyes. "I can't believe."

"I thought you were dead."

"I thought you were married."

"No." She shook her head. "I'm not." That reporter stood up and inched towards the door taking a protesting Glinda with him. Marlena noted. "Ronan?"

he turned after helping Glinda back down the stairs. "I'm just giving you some privacy."

She stood up on shaky legs and walked up to him. "I'm sorry." She started crying. "Can you forgive me? I-I hit you. I called you—

Ronan held up a hand. "Repeat them and I won't forgive you."

She laughed shortly. "I'm in your debt, forever. I-I can't thank you enough."

He looked a little embarrassed. "Miss Destler, it was a privilege to help you."

"Thank you." Marlena wrapped her arms around the stunned reporters neck. "I can't thank you enough." No one looked more stunned than he did when Marlena kissed him on the lips!

* * *

Ronan's heart stopped beating in his chest as Marlena kissed him, her face still wet with tears. She pulled close and deepened the kiss. It may have been just a kiss to her, but it was more than that to him. he'd wanted to kiss her since he first saw her, but now, it was out of gratitude, and she had no clue of the depth of his feelings. It took all of his restraint not to pull her into his arms and kiss her breathless.

Slowly, Marlena pulled back with a slight look of confusion on her face. he stepped back and squeezed her hand firmly, trying to slide back into his confident air. "I was glad to be of service…Miss Destler. I'm glad your fiancée is restored to you, may the two of you have a happy life together." With that he, he pulled back and stepped outside the trailer.

Michael and Ronda Wilson were outside the trailer too. Ronda frowned from under her Glinda crown. "Who do you think you are?"

"Miss Destler deserves some privacy for the time being."

"She kissed you." Michael Knight stated. "Explain that! Is she seeing you?"

Ronan frowned. "No. it was out of gratitude Mr. Knight."

"So…is that really her fiancée?" Ronda asked. "That girl gets all the luck!"

"She was told he was dead." He stated. "You are fortunately the witnesses of a reunion between the two."

"Fancy words." Ronan checked his watch, picked up his camera and started to walk away when Michael grabbed him. "You stay away from her." He warned. "Stop stalking her." Ronan shrugged free and moved towards the exit door with Michael shouting various threats at him. "I mean it!"

Ronan turned and snapped a picture of Michael shouting threats at him. he turned and quickly advanced towards the exit. Ronan focused on turning the story in and trying not to focus on the tender scene that must be playing out inside the trailer.

* * *

Marlena turned slowly and walked back to sit down. Something….had happened she'd…crossed over a threshold with Ronan. She'd felt something. Loathe to admit it, she was definitely attracted to Ronan. Her father's hands pulled her back towards the couch.

"Marlena." He said gently. "I'm going to get someone to remove that makeup and then you're going home."

She nodded numbly. "All right." She sat beside Paul and looked at him uneasily. "Sorry. this is…awkward."

"very." He cleared his throat. "tell me…are those two men…in love with you?"

she stated at him. "me? In love with Ronan? No!"

"He cares for you."

"He's like my father in that regard."

"and I suppose Michael knight's like your brother?"

"No!" she groaned and buried her green hands in her face. "No. he-he…is in love with me. he's been telling me so…a lot lately."

"And?" Paul asked stiffly. "Are you?"

"I don't know!" she said. "Paul…you've been gone for three years! Things do change, they can't remain the same. my feelings have altered, but I haven't stopped caring for you."

"are we breaking up?"

she shook her head. "not exactly."

"and that means?"

she exhaled. "you're…going to have to court me again."

"I see." Paul exhaled. "I'm sorry…this is…very hard."

she nodded. "I know…it's hard for me too. All those memories, and so many things have changed."

He clasped her hands and rubbed them gently. "Can we make up for time lost?"

She exhaled and looked up into those handsome brown eyes. "I don't know Paul….but I will try."

* * *

**Ok, there you go!**


	16. Dancing with the world

**Trrmo77: Indeed, three men and one heart! Michael is head over heels, he stumbles in here, but picks himself up again. Paul does have the advantage since he was engaged to her before. Don't worry, I rather enjoy your 'rambling' I enjoy reading it.**

**Skittlesgirl99: I know, I love that line in the musical, it was hilarious!**

**Phantom Serenity: Tell me about it, I'm not sure either!**

* * *

Chapter sixteen

Marlena shook her head. "Dad…he won't go for that."

"Marlena. What young man in his right mind wouldn't want a 1957 Ferrari 250 TR?"

"Ronan." She stated as she leaned against the library wall. "Dad…try an apology followed by a week to London, Paris or Ireland for his parents all expenses paid."

Erik shook his head. "No way."

"Now Erik," belle said. "Marlena knows him a bit better than you."

"belle, I know him better in ways that women would not. Trust me on this, I'm a guy. I know what they like."

Marlena reached into her purse and handed her dad a card. "Here's his work card. Call him and ask." Her phone went off and she glanced at it. "I've got to go. Michael's here now."

"Where are you two going?"

Marlena shrugged. "I don't know, he wouldn't tell me."

Erik nodded. "I see. Have a good time."

"You two as well."

Belle nodded and the moment the door shut Erik walked over to her with a smile. "now, what are we going to do?"

"you're going to make arrangements for that nice boy's parent's to spend 16 days in Paris, London, Ireland and Venice!"

Erik's smile faded as he rubbed her sides. "We're thanking this boy."

"I think you better do as she says."

Erik groaned and nudged her against the desk. "All my Belle." He leaned forward and kissed her. "I love you so much."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too." Erik kissed her, his arms lifting her up on the desk, inching her skirt up a little to caress her knee. She broke the kiss and pressed her face against the distorted side of his face. she slowly ran her finger down behind his ear. "He's in love with Marlena."

Erik was too busy concentrating on her to completely focus on her words. "Who is?"

"Ronan Kenton."

Erik's hands froze and he stopped to look up at her. his face was confused. "Him? in love with Marlena?" he laughed. "You're kidding. He hasn't got a chance!"

"Erik, he's crazy about her. And I think he knows he hasn't got a chance."

Erik's face grew serious. "How do you know?"

"Erik, no reporter follows a woman around like that. If you were in his shoes, wouldn't you do what he's doing? That's not the actions of a friend. Do you think him finding Paul was an easy task? No! he's doing it for her!"

Erik leaned back against the disk. "What about Marlena? Does she know?"

Belle shook her head. "No. she's oblivious, like you."

Erik's eyes widened. "Then tell her! if she's oblivious like me…she could get hurt."

"Erik, they're all good men and I haven't seen anything to caution her about yet."

"but belle."

"We're not going to meddle in her love life unless it's necessary." She wrapped her legs about his waist. "Understand?"

Erik wasn't getting the picture. "But belle, aren't we supposed to get involved to a degree? After all, she is engaged to Paul?"

"Was Erik. Michael and Ronan have entered the picture now. All three knights are going to try to win your princess's heart."

Erik's eyes widened. "Good grief! Three men?! Belle!"

"Erik!" she yanked him close. "She'll be all right. You know Marlena, she can handle the attention."

"Well…which one is she going to marry?"

"Erik, come on. Don't play naïve. Ronan."

Erik howled. "Ronan? That guy hasn't got a chance! They hate each other. It's definitely a tossup between Paul and Michael."

"Erik."

"Now she takes after me, I know her mind."

"You obviously don't know mine." She said trailing her hands down his shirtfront. "The king…isn't taking care of his Queen."

Erik frowned at her for a moment before flattening her against the desk. "Hussy."

She laughed. "Only when you're around."

Erik kissed her and moved against her. "I wonder," He murmured. "How about we try for another baby?"

Belle laughed. "You're crazy Erik! You know what the doctor said. Besides, I'm pushing 46."

He frowned. "46? Liar. You don't look a day over 30."

Belle kissed him deeply. "I love you."

Erik lifted her up from the desk. "I love you so much…I'm taking you out to dinner. Alone."

She wrapped her arms his neck. "Sounds lovely."

* * *

Marlena frowned as Michael helped her out of the car in front of a nightclub. "I don't know."

"come on," He coaxed. "It'll be fun. We'll dance, have a drink or two."

She shook her head but took his hand. "Ok, but I can't dance."

He laughed. "I'll lead, you just follow. Is your mask adjusted?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let's go."

She gripped his hand as they walked inside the little club. She saw the reason for the masks, everyone was wearing them. A modern masquerade of sorts. They got in without any questions asked. Marlena felt a little out of place with her simple black dress and heels.

The first place that they stopped off was at the bar. Michael immediately ordered two zombies. Marlena made a face at the taste. "No thanks." She turned to the bartender. "I'll have a sprite, please."

Michael laughed. "You're kidding."

She shook her head. "No I'm not. I only touch champagne and that's only on special occasions."

Michael rolled his eyes as he took a gulp. "Suit yourself."

"Hey." Some strange blonde came out of nowhere and was tapping Michael on the shoulder. "Care to dance?"

Michael smiled politely but said. "I've got a date. Thanks just the same."

Marlena shook her head. "Go ahead. I don't dance, I can study her moves for a bit, I'm a fast learner."

He frowned. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I'm sure. Go ahead."

Marlena sipped her soda and watched as he stood up. Michael kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back."

She smiled. "All right."

Marlena smiled and took a sip as she watched Michael and the girl dance to Michael Buble's Hollywood.

_I don't want to take you dancing, when you're dancing with the world. You can flash your caviar and your million-dollar car. I don't need that kind of girl but could you be the next sensation, or will you set the latest style? You don't need a catchy song. Cause the kids will sing along when you sell it with a smile._

Marlena studied the girl's footwork. She was a very good dancer and Marlena envied her. She moved in perfect time, shook her hips and even managed to toss her hair. Michael, he was a very good dancer, she envied him very much. Maybe he could teach her dancing.

Suddenly, Michael let out a shout and began bellowing for Security. Marlena glanced up to see Ronan, who seemed to spring up out of nowhere, snapping pictures with a small camera! Marlena jumped off her chair towards the squabble. Her shoe hooked on the rung and it fell off. She groaned, grabbed her shoe and shoved her foot back in it. By the time she straightened up, a crowd had surfaced and she had to fight to get to Michael. She finally pushed through to get to him to find Ronan and Secutiry were gone.

"Michael! What are you doing?"

"I had him thrown out!" he snapped. "What else did you think I'd do? The last thing I need is him telling the world that I'm 'cheating' on you! "

Marlena shook her head, ripped off her mask and threw it at him. "This date is over!"

"What?" he shouted catching her arm. "It's just a reporter!"

"A reporter that I happen to know and respect!" She shouted back at him. "You should be ashamed of yourself! Let me go this instant!" Michael obeyed and she turned to the crowd. "Where'd security take him?"

one man pointed. "That way."

"Thank you!"

"Marlena?" Michael said taking her arm. "You're not actually going after a reporter!"

"Watch me Mr. all high and mighty Michael Knight!" She shouted. "You just watch me!"

"Marlena wait!"

Marlena pulled free and raced towards the back entrance the man pointed to. She pushed past the employee's to the back entrance. She pushed the door open to find herself in an alley. She heard a groaning noise and saw Ronan leaning against the wall.

"Ronan?" she called running up to him.

Ronan turned his back. "Marlena. Get out of here!"

"are you all right?" she asked brushing off his dusty coat. "What happened?"

"Marlena, go back to your date. Please.'

"Marlena!" Michael called. "Come on! Be reasonable!"

Ronan took a step forward and tripped on a trashcan lid and stumbled. Marlena caught his arm. "Are you hurt?" Ronan looked up at her and she gasped as she saw his bleeding face. "Oh my gosh!"

"Marlena." Michael said behind her. "Come on back in."

"Michael!" She said. "Shut up! Look! They hurt him!"

Michael's anger vanished the moment he took in Ronan's bruises and bloody lip. He cleared his throat and took off. "I'll go get my driver and we'll take him to a hospital right away."

Marlena stared after Michael as he took off running to the opposite end of the alley. Would that man never cease to confuse her? Marlena groaned and rubbed her head. "I think I owe him another date."

"What?" Ronan said.

"Be quiet." She said examining his face. "Come on. Let's get you to a hospital."

"I don't need. Argh." He clutched his side.

"Sure." Michael and his car pulled up. He jumped out and caught a hold of Ronan's other side. "Easy." She said. "I think it's his ribs."

"Ok. Let's get him to the hospital."

"Wait." Ronan said picking up his smashed camera. He groaned. "Great."

"I'll buy you a new one." Michael said. "Let's get out of here. This night is shot already."

* * *

**Here you go!**


	17. I'm not giving you up

**katdancer: I know, it's going to get crazy!**

**Phantomfan01: And it's going to get worse!**

**Phantom Serenity: Sorry, no can do!**

**Trrmo77: He's going to confuse you again and Ronan offers an explanation. Erik and Belle...we'll see, I'm contemplating the thought.**

**Skittlesgirl99: I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**Note: Things get a little steamy in here, but still stay on the T basis.**

* * *

Chapter seventeen

Michael wrapped his arm around Marlena's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen."

She nodded. "I know. I'm sorry for shouting at you."

"It's just that…I don't want to loose you."

She frowned. "Loose me?"

"Marlena, I love you." Those green eyes seemed to peer through her whole soul. "You must know that."

"Michael." He gripped her shoulders. "I do know that."

"Then let me love you." He pulled her close and kissed her. Marlena's head spun crazily. She couldn't believe it! Michael Knight, was in love with her and he was kissing her! Feelings that she hadn't recognized began to stir inside her. An opening door caused them to pull away. The doctor came out with a serious look on his face.

"Is he all right?" She stood up and moved towards him. "How is he?"

"He'll be sore for a few days. He needed a few stitches on that cut above his eye and his ribs are very bruised, but they're not broken."

Marlena nodded. "May I see him for a moment please?"

"Marlena." Michael said.

"He's a friend of mine."

The doctor nodded. "All right. Go on in."

"Thank you."

Michael exhaled, but didn't follow her. Marlena pushed the door open to see Ronan groaning as he slowly pulled his shirt over his head. She stepped closer and helped tug it in place. He turned around and studied her. "Hi."

"Hi yourself." She said quietly. "I talked to the doctor. He said you'll live."

"Good." Ronan exhaled as he stood up cautiously.

"What were you doing there anyway?" She asked. "Are you stalking me?"

Ronan laughed. "Stalking you? Are you kidding? I'm trying to stay away from you! I was getting pictures of these other stars that were there. Mia Karson for one . You can check my camera card later to identify the others there. I'd gotten a few of Michael when he started yelling for security. I didn't even know you were there until you came out of the club."

"I'm sorry about Michael, that was inexcusable."

"hey. He told them to throw me out, not beat me up. Don't be mad at him ok?"

she nodded. "all right. Did my dad contact you by any chance?"

Ronan nodded. "Yes, he offered me a 1957 Ferrari 250 TR, I almost fainted when I heard that. Then, he offered about a vacation, all expenses paid for my parents."

"you chose the vacation." She stated.

he exhaled. "Right." He glanced at his watch. "I need to go. I've got to take a few days off of work."

"All right."

She slowed her gait to match Ronan's as they walked towards the desk to pay. The lady shook her head as Ronan held out his credit card. "No need. Your bill, antibiotics and transport back home have all been paid for."

Marlena and Ronan stared at her. "What? Who?"

"Michael Knight." The receptionist said with a smile. "He's checking for the taxi now."

Marlena gasped and stared at Ronan who was also in shock. "Wow. I can't believe he did that."

"Me neither." Ronan said. "That doesn't seem like him."

at that moment, Michael appeared from the main entrance. He nodded at Ronan. "The taxi's waiting for you out front. Go on."

Ronan extended his hand. "Thank you."

Michael shook it. "You're welcome, just…leave me alone."

Marlena spoke up. "he wasn't tailing us. We just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was there before us."

Michael frowned, but didn't comment. Ronan slowly moved towards the door without looking back. Michael took her arm. "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded. "Do you know what I dislike about you?"

He frowned. "You…dislike something about me?" She nodded. "What?"

"You drive me crazy. I don't understand you at all."

* * *

Michael glanced at Marlena, she'd just finished telling him about the whole story with Paul, and she was waiting for his reaction. He exhaled. "I'm not giving you up."

"who say's you're giving up anything?" she asked. "Michael, I'm just asking for time and patience."

"are you in love with him?" he demanded.

"I don't know."

"are you in love with me?" he asked much more pointedly. "because I'm in love with you!"

"I don't know!" she said. "Michael."

"are you in love with that reporter?"

her eyes widened. "Ronan? No!"

he sat back. "At least I know where my competition is."

"Michael." She rested her hand on his knee. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't wish this on any man and I know what's going to happen."

He turned towards her, gripping her hips and pulling her close. Those chocolate eyes widened a little. "I'm not giving you up."

Marlena opened her mouth to object but he silenced her with a kiss. She let out a faint squeak, but didn't push back. Michael pulled her closer against him, his hands gently caressing her hips. Marlena's hands gripped his shoulders and he pulled her into his lap. She let out a moan and his hunger for her grew within seconds. His hands slowly inched her legs apart, granting him access.

She broke the kiss and pulled back. "Michael no. please." He thrust against her and her eyes widened as she cried out. "Oh God!" He kissed her again, with this kiss, begging her to accept him. she squirmed, but her hands held him as he moved against her. he needed her. she needed to realize how deep his feelings for her ran.

Marlena broke the kiss this time pushing him away. "No! Michael please." She pleaded. "I don't want this!"

Her pleas penetrated his passion drunk mind. Slowly, he released her and scooted a distance away from her. Marlena pulled her legs together and shakily straightened her hair. He smoothed his coat and shook his head. He couldn't believe it, he'd almost blown everything with her. he had feelings for her, but he couldn't contain this physical side of him. he'd had several women, all one-night stands that didn't mean anything, being a movie star, he got away with it. No one cared. But Marlena, she was different, special, he had to tame that physical side of him.

He let out a long shaky breath. "I'm sorry. I can't excuse myself." She nodded and shakily wrapped her arms together. "You're like this…forbidden fruit. Tempting me, inviting me and I can't resist you. I want you. I need you. But I swear…I won't ever, ever, let that happen again."

She looked up at him, her eyes shimmering a little. "I know. What happened…it was my fault."

He placed a finger on her lips. "No. it was mine. Don't think otherwise."

She started crying. "I'm sorry. It's just been…so long. I don't know…what to do!" she wiped her eyes angrily. "I don't know! I haven't had _any man _care for me in so long. I-I don't know how to react."

"Marlena, we're both learning. I'm afraid," he dropped his gaze. "unlike you, I'm not pure. I have to…learn to respect and treat you like the princess you are."

"I'm not a princess. I'm a woman."

"That I care for very much." He couldn't resist asking. "How did you feel…when I kissed you?"

She trembled slightly. "On fire."

He gripped her hand and kissed it. "You can't ignore that."

She shook her head numbly. "But…you can get burnt…playing with fire."

"Then don't play with it." He said. "Embrace it."

She exhaled. "You do know…I'm going to talk to my parents about this."

Michael closed his eyes and winced. "I do. I'll have a bodyguard ready tomorrow."

She sighed. "Make it five. You haven't seen father when he's angry. It's not a pretty sight."

He cleared his throat and asked the one last question on his mind. "Did Paul...ever make you feel like that?"

She was quiet for a long time before shaking her head and whispering. "No."

* * *

**There you go! That vacation was just what I needed.**


	18. Her mess

**Phantomfan01: Here you go!**

**Trrmo77: True, Michael is like Erik at times. Which makes him twice as puzzling.**

**Katdancer: It certainly was!**

**Skittlesgirl99: I'm merely a standerby until I'm certain who's worthy of her.**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

"I'LL MURDER HIM!" Her father shouted. "I'LL HAVE HIM STRUNG UP LIKE JOESPH BUCKET!"

"Buquet." Marlena corrected her father quietly.

"I don't care!" He shouted. "I'm going to kill that boy!"

"Erik!" Belle said. "Calm down. Marlena told us everything, she's being open and honest. You need to threaten Michael within an inch of his life if he tries that again. Not frighten your daughter out of the house!"

"Belle!" He snapped. "He…is a threat to my daughter."

"and Marlena proved that she can take care of herself! She didn't go all the way. You should be proud of her."

"I am!" her father said. "So proud…that she is not being out of my sight for a whole week!"

"Dad!"

"NOT A WORD MARLENA!" He thundered. "Not another word!"

* * *

_No good deed goes unpunished. _Marlena didn't even bother to hide her mask of discontentment as she glowered. Her father almost got ejected off the set for shouting at Michael until Michael had literally shrunk a foot smaller. Michael swore solemnly that that issue would never happen again. Her father still told Michael that Marlena wasn't going anywhere unchapperoned with him again. Marlena got in an argument with him as well, but when it came time for her to shoot 'No good deed' she'd brought that anger with her.

_No act of charity goes unresented. No good deed goes unpunished. That's my new creed! _She stomped towards the wall and hit it once before spinning around and going back to the book._ My road of good intentions led where such roads always lead. _ Touching it, as if to unleash the power again, but turned and moved away from it. As if each page were tainted. _No good deed, goes unpunished! _

She leaned against the wall, her hands folded tightly with her eyes shut tight. _Nessa. Doctor Dillamond. Fiyero._ She looked up as tears flowed down her cheeks._ Fiyero! _She sank down to the floor, her arms extended to the sky. _One question haunts and hurts. Too much, too much to mention. Was I really seeking good or just seeking attention? _She looked straight into the camera, asking the audience that question, daring them to have problems deciding was she seeking good or attention._ Is that all good deeds are when looked at with an ice-cold eye? _She stood up and spun back towards the window_ If that's all good deeds are maybe that's the reason why. _

She flung her head back as the 'wind' and 'fog' whipped her clothes and hair back. _No good deed goes unpunished! All helpful urges should be circumvented. No good deed goes unpunished. Sure, I meant well, well, look at what well-meant did! All right, enough _She shouted as she glared down at the 'fields' and 'villages' below her. She hit the window frames before spinning around with her arms folded._ so be it! So be it, then! _She brought her head up slowly, not bothering to shake the dark hair from her face. _Let all Oz be agreed, I'm wicked through and through! _She tossed her head with a sad little shake. _Since I can not succeed, Fiyero, saving you. I promise no good deed, will I attempt to do again! _She shouted shaking her head vehemently. _Ever again! No good deed! Will I do again!_

"CUT!" The director shouted. "All right! Lunch break!"

Michael moved towards her as she came off the set. "Electrifying."

"Thank you." She said. "I'm sorry about my father."

He laughed it off. "You warned me. no problem, I'd probably do the same thing."

She shook her head. "No you wouldn't. my father threatened to string you up like Joseph Buquet."

"And I will to!" her father said coming out of nowhere to her side.

"Father!" She said. "If you don't stop it, I'll call mom!"

he flinched for a second. "You wouldn't."

"Fine!" Marlena said moving towards her trailer for her cell phone.

"all right!" he said catching her arm. "my head can only take so much from your mother."

She nodded. "apologize to Michael."

"Marlena."

"apologize. Have lunch and talk together."

"I thought we were having lunch together." Michael said.

Ronda grabbed her elbow. "actually, we are! Girl things and all that."

Marlena nodded. "That's right you two." She turned to her trailer with Ronda before turning back. "Oh! Paul's coming here in about ten minutes."

"sure thing."

Marlena noted that Michael shot her a small glare as she turned back to Ronda. She and Ronda got along well, but they weren't like friends.

Glinda hauled herself up into the trailer where both their sandwiches were waiting. Marlena closed the trailer door before pulling out the forbidden bag of potato chips. Ronda's eyes widened. "How did you get those on the lot?"

Marlena smirked. "Don't ask. But father's are good for something."

Ronda sniffed. "Well, at least you have one."

Marlena's smile dimmed. "I didn't mean it that way. I love my father…with all his little pains and all."

Ronda nodded. "I know. I envy you at times."

Marlena squeezed her hand before opening the bag. "I wish I had your will power but I don't. but….with all that's going on….I need something to pig out on."

Ronda took a few. "I know what you mean. _three _men interested in you! Like, how often does that happen?"

"three? I assure you, Ronan, the reporter, he's not even in the running."

"Ok. That's down to two." Ronda smiled. "So, who are you marrying?"

Marlena sighed and wiped her forehead. "No one at the moment. I'm undecided."

"Oh? Is that yummy Paul Conrad up for grabs?"

Marlena almost dropped the glass of water in her hand. She stared at Ronda. "Excuse me?" of all the adjectives…yummy was not how she'd describe Paul.

Ronda smiled. "Well…he is handsome!"

"Be my guest." Marlena said. "But I know Paul, he's not interested!"

"That's what you think!" Ronda said. "Sooner or later, I'll get him on the rebound."

Marlena stammered. "I-I don't know what to say. Either I should give you a blessing to try or be insulted that you're trying to cut in on me! frankly…I don't know what to do!"

"which means," Ronda leaned forward. "you're not that into Paul Conrad."

Marlena frowned. "excuse me?'

"if you were…you'd be shouting at me and telling me to get out of here." Ronda shook her head. "But you're not."

A bang on the door startled Marlena and Ronda. The door opened and her father stuck his head in. "Paul's here."

Ronda's face lit up as she grabbed her sandwich and water. "Let's go join them!"

Marlena grabbed her sandwich and watched as Ronda carefully got out of the trailer. She stood there and watched Ronda strut up to Paul. Ronda boldly kissed Paul's cheek causing him to jump and stare at her. Ronda then ignored Paul and promptly sat down next to Michael. Marlena thought of Paul and Ronda together, but she honestly didn't see it happening.

Michael and Paul turned and both promptly headed straight towards her. she stepped down the trailer and shot her father a desperate look. he held up his hand and shook his head. "Nope. You got yourself into this, you get yourself out of this!"

She certainly had, now, she had to get out of it!

* * *

**Here you go! Please visit skittlesgirl99, phantomsmelody1871 and newcomer Deccadoo09's stories and give them some reviews!**


	19. Double dates on and in the lake

**Phantom Serenity: Thank you, I love writing those parts.**

**Phantomfan01: I'm undecided, you never know.**

**Trrmo77: Yep, Belle always needs to put the tempermental father in line. Ronda, yep, she is very confident. As for Ronan, he shows up when matters are up in the air!**

**Skittlesgirl99: She certainly is!**

* * *

Chapter nineteen

_Three weeks later,_

Marlena picked up the ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Hi it's Michael. what are you doing?"

She glanced at her clock. "It's six o clock so…nothing really."

"I'm taking a boat ride and wondered if you would like to come along."

She grinned "you're right, I'll be ready in fifteen minutes."

"The water and the sunset's are great. Bye."

"Bye." Marlena set down the phone just as another call came in. a quick glance at the caller ID showed it was Paul calling. She answered quickly. "Hello Paul."

"Marlena?" He sounded relived to catch her. "I know it's later but…why don't we catch this concert that they're streaming live from the Royal Albert Hall tonight?"

she groaned. "Oh, I'm sorry Paul I'm going boating with Michael. I just got off the phone with him."

"Oh."

He sounded so disappointed that she spoke up. "Why don't you come with me? It'll be fun."

"Well, I don't know."

"Please?" She begged. "I'd really like for you to come. Honest."

* * *

Two hours later, they were watching the sun stretch over the private lake Michael had rented for the evening. The lake, the bathing suit, frankly the whole idea made her slightly uneasy. The whole idea wasn't completely sound, something could happen. For a while, all was well.

Michael leaned forward and began to massage her neck as she lay on the deck. She smiled, Michael was an excellent massager and her neck did need it.

Paul, obviously not approving, spoke up. "When are you going to quit the movie industry Marlena?"

"She's not quitting." Michael said tightly and his fingers dug in her neck. "You can't waste talent like hers."

Paul stiffened. "I meant, due to the fact she might wind up married to some fellow, would she work or stop working?"

Michael replied stiffly. "She'd work regardless of who she married."

"the football would like to say something now." Marlena stood up. "I'd quit to take care of my family. I've seen what Hollywood careers do to families and it's not a pretty sight. But I am not renewing my contract, I'm only doing Wicked."

Michael ignored her and glared at Paul, "Lots of stars say that and before they know it they've got six children."

"And eight husbands to go with it." Paul said.

"Who do you think you are?" Michael demanded. "I never liked you and frankly I don't like you now! Don't you start putting ideas in Marlena's head!"

"I can't put any ideas in her head that weren't there before!" Paul defended himself. "I've know Marlena since we were children. You've known her for a few months."

"That's what you think!" Michael shouted. "if she'd been interested in you, she'd have broken up with me in an instant! She just doesn't want to hurt your feelings and say get lost!"

Paul jumped up, "what make you think you have a better chance than me?"

Marlena shouted. "shut up! I'm not a last piece of chocolate cake you can feast on." she stomped down into the hold and slammed the door.

As she leaned against the door, she heard Michael roar and a loud splash was heard. She yanked the door open just in time to see Michael throw their picnic basket in the lake!

"What!" she gasped as a chair sailed through the air relieved that it wasn't Paul in the water. "Michael calm down!"

He whirled around and shouted in her face. "I invited you not him! Everything was great until he came along!"

She shrieked, "You yourself said I could bring a friend. I haven't seen him in a while and I'm trying to make up for it. You yourself said you felt guilty about my supposed dumping of him."

"I said no such thing!" he roared. "I also didn't mean to drag him along to _our _dates!"

She sighed and asked calmly through gritted teeth. "Where are the keys to your car?"

He frowned at her change of subject, "in the car why?"

She simply smiled and dove into the lake.

She paddled straight for the shoreline; Michael was roaring words she couldn't understand. She glanced back to see him and Paul splash into the lake after her. He was a strong swimmer and cut through the water quickly. Marlena, was fit, but hated swimming, but running had built up her legs. She kicked hard and made it to the shore with them about ten feet behind her.

She winced as she stepped on a rock in her bare feet. Ignoring the pain, she ran for the road that led to the parking lot. She tripped over a rock and fell flat on her face. She heard Michael behind her as she got up. "Marlena! Hey!"

At that moment, she heard a loud groan and a splash. She turned just in time to see a man with a camera shove Michael back into the lake! "Ronan?" she smiled broadly. She hadn't seen him for a long time and she was so glad now.

"Run!" he ordered as he grabbed her by the hand and tugged her up towards the parking lot. She stepped on another rock, this time; it imbedded in her foot. She yelped and stopped to get rid of the rock.

He scooped her up in his arms and charged up the lot. "put me down!" she squealed.

"it's all right." he said. "trust me. I'm just going to get you to your car then we'll go our separate ways."

"unhand her!" Michael yelled as he scrambled out of the water.

"Marlena!" Paul shouted.

"Can I get a ride home with you?" She asked as he set her on the ground. "Please? I don't want the storm that's coming."

he debated for a second before nodding. "All right. Get in the car."

She nodded and hobbled towards the car door. Ronan swooped her up and moved quickly towards the passenger seat. Within fifteen seconds she was in her seat, Ronan was in his and they were moving towards the exit!

"How did you find me?" She asked.

Ronan hesitated before saying. "Would you be mad if I said your dad set me up on this one?"

She shook her head and exhaled. "I'm going to give him a big kiss when I get home."

"What was that argument about?"

"Me."

"Oh. If you don't mind me asking-"

"Considering that is your specialty and I'm grateful to you again, consider this an interview." She exhaled. "No, I don't know who I'm going to marry because I am not sure about either man! Paul, I still love dearly of course, everything is so perfect, comfortable, but I'm not sure if that love can last for a lifetime. Not to mention, Ronda is putting in her two cents worth."

Ronan nodded. "I heard rumors that she asked him to escort her to the premiere."

"She did."

"And?"

"He accepted because Michael's taking me. We can all go together."

"Aren't you jealous?"

Marlena sulked. "I should be! In addition, that's the part that's killing me. I'm not!" she exhaled. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I tell you anything."

"Because you need someone to talk to?"

"True. However, not someone who will make sure it winds up in a magazine. Incidentally, where were you?"

He laughed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you missed me."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be getting high on yourself!"

"Well, I missed you too if it's any consultation."

Marlena stilled for a moment as she took in his words before admitting. "I missed you too. Where were you?"

"I was down in Africa. You still aren't reading my articles are you?"

"Sorry. No."

"Well, it wouldn't interest you anyway, all political."

"And what makes you think I'm not politically active?"

He pulled the car over and braked it, looking her in the eye. "Are you?"

Marlena couldn't lie to those blue eyes. "No."

He nodded. "That's what I thought." He got out of the car and went to the back seat. He pulled out a first aid kit and held it out to her. "We lost them, so, here you go." She nodded and brought her right foot up and propped it on her knee. Ronan shook his head. "Want me to pull it out?"

She nodded. "Please do. I have a low threshold for pain."

"Alright." He gently reached towards the rock. "Ready?" She nodded. "On three. One. Two."

"Ow!" Marlena said as he pulled the sharp rock out of her foot. "Ow. You said on three."

"Because you'd tense up when I said three." He flicked it out the open window and handed her an antibacterial wipe. "Here."

She took it and wiped her foot as Ronan got out of the car and took off his jacket. She looked down and realized that she was in her bathing suit. Her face flushed and she remembered that her clothes were in Michael's boat.

"I'm afraid I've ruined your seat. I'll be glad to pay for it."

"Don't think of it. Here." Ronan said handing her his jacket. "You must be cold."

She exhaled. "That's putting it lightly. Thank you." She took it and cleared her throat. "Would you mind…putting the band aid on? It's in one of those odd places."

Ronan hesitated for a moment before nodding. "All right." Marlena blinked as his warm hand gripped her ankle firmly, supporting it as he pressed the band-aid in place. He immediately released it. "There you go." He started the car and turned the heater on. "Can't have you freeze."

"Won't it be warm for you?" She asked as he pulled back onto the road.

"After spending two weeks in Africa, are you kidding me?"

Marlena laughed lightly and turned back to focus on the road. They didn't talk much, but conversation wasn't really needed to keep the atmosphere pleasant. But things really got interesting when they pulled up into the driveway to find the area swarming with the paparazzi.

* * *

**Here you go!**


	20. Pressure and secrets of the heart

**skittlesgirl99: They certainly are.**

**Phantomfan01: No it didn't.**

**Trrmo77: The rat will be revealed later, I promise. **

**Katdancer: I promise oodles of trouble.**

* * *

Chapter twenty

Michael paced the room with what he thought was the second glass of wine in his hand. He flipped on the news. As the screen became visible, to his horror, the screen had pictures of Marlena hitting him, him throwing the items in the lake and then it showed Marlena being driven up in a beat up car with a stranger. Whoever it was got her up and in the house covering her as much his body allowed.

He stared as the news commentator began interviewing the man who had been making his life miserable. That reporter, Ronan. He got in his car, but rolled the window down to talk to the commentator.

"Who are you and what is your relationship with Marlena Destler?"

"Robert Kenton, reporter."

"how long have you known Marlena?"

He leaned forward, anxious to hear the answer himself. Marlena was always dodging those things regarding Ronan.

He titled his head to the side and thought, "I don't think we've met more than five times, we just always seem to be caught up in things."

"like what?"

"Finding her fiancée, interviews, you know the drill."

"What can you tell us about her?"

the lady asked and Michael held his breath. Hoping, that the reporter would blow it and spill everything he knew.

"She wants her privacy respected. Other than that, I'll not betray her confidence by saying things that she has not given me leave to say."

Michael flipped off the nauseating replay as his phone rang. How did Mr. Kenton know those things? He didn't even know he knew where they were!

"hello." he barked.

It was his agent. "what is wrong with you? Did you watch channel 8?"

"Yes." He huffed. "It was nothing."

"Nothing? You cant afford this kind of publicity. A few more incidents and public relations is going to officially end your romance with Marlena Destler."

"but-

"its either your personal life or your career, you can't have both. Have a nice night."

"Thanks." He groaned as he clicked off his cell. He was loosing it. His girl, his health, his life. His eyes fell on the snoop magazine and his blood began to boil. Somehow, someway, he had to get rid of that reporter! And he'd get him for putting this story out!

* * *

Marlena hugged her dad and kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

He frowned. "For what?"

"Sending Ronan down. I needed his help. How did you know I'd need help?"

"Well…let's just say I don't like the thought of my daughter being alone on a boat with two men at night."

"I won't do that again. I swear it."

Belle stepped close. "Did something happen out there?"

She nodded. "Paul and Michael got into a fight over me. Ronan drove me home."

Her father exhaled. "So. What are you going to do?"

"I have to think on it. After the premiere, I think I'll take a trip, get away for a while. Clear my thoughts and sort my feelings. I haven't been fair to them, I feel like I've been dangling them on a string."

"You're being cautious." Her mother corrected. "that way, you don't ruin the relationship you have with them."

"I agree. With your mother, and the idea of the trip." Her father said. "Let me know when and where you want to go and I'll arrange it for you."

"Thank you." She kissed him again. "I love you. I'm going to go change for bed."

Belle hugged her. "I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well."

"you two."

Erik's arms circled belle's waist, pressing her against him as Marlena walked up the stairs. "You won't be getting much tonight." He said nibbling her neck.

Belle trembled. "Erik."

He turned her around and kissed her deeply. "All these years…and you're still mine."

"I love you. Especially when you're so…possessive."

Erik's brow arched. "Meet me upstairs in five minutes and I'll show you possessive." She smiled, stepped backwards tripping on the lower step and landed in a heap on the floor. Erik was by her instantly. "Belle? Are you all right?"

She smiled and looked up at him. "You know you look so handsome from this angle?"

Erik groaned and leaned forward and kissed her. belle smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Erik pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "You head upstairs now, or Marlena is going to find us busy at the bottom of the stairs."

She nodded as he helped her up, she moved slowly up the stairs, speaking seductively. "I'll be waiting." Erik studied her for a moment, before charging up the stairs. "Easy. Your heart, remember?"

He pulled her close and kissed her nose. "What a way to go though."

* * *

Ronan finished typing in his article and browsed through some of the best pictures of Marlena that he'd taken. He loved taking pictures of her, she was very photogenic and it showed. Tomorrow was going to be a very busy day.

Marcus had invited Mei Lien to be his escort to the movie premiere and she was terrified. Ronan, wasn't able to enter the theatre, but Mei Lien promised to carry a notebook and right down notes of little things that happened during the show.

He tried not to let his parent know that he wanted to see Marlena without a rope separating them. But they seemed to know about his feelings for her. He'd spent many nights just dreaming about her. But when he was with her, he couldn't think of a single word to say to her. He never expected to meet her in person. He didn't lust after her, but all those days on the Hollywood set, he'd been secretly drawn to her. Not physically, he saw a wonderful woman that not many people noticed.

However, with Michael and Paul in the picture, he was jealous and it was ridiculous. He knew that the chances of having any future with her were impossible. She no idea what she did to him, but he wasn't going to add his feelings to the jumbled mess that she was in.

His door opened and Mei lien came in with a cup of coffee. He smiled. "Thank you. Shouldn't you be in bed though?"

"Yes." She nodded. "But I can't sleep. What'll I wear?"

He shrugged. "I'll take you shopping tomorrow. Get yourself something pretty, ok?"

Her eyes widened. "Can we afford it?"

He nodded. "It's my money. I've been getting a lot of bonus's. Try to keep it under $300 though."

She hugged him. "You're the best brother in the world, you know that?"

"Tell me that once in a while."

"So, who's taking Marlena to the premiere?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Michael Knight."

"You need to tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"That you're in love with her."

Ronan coughed and stared at her. "Excuse me?"

"I can tell when you in love by the amount of photos you take."

"I'm a reporter."

"Who lights up everytime you see her." Mei Lien smiled. "I can tell."

"Don't bite the hand that dresses you." He commented.

"Just stating a fact."

"Then state it tactfully, don't attack me with it. Besides, she's got Michael Knight, remember?"

"Then….if she's got him…how come she kept watching you?"

"You're nuts."

"No. She likes you. Who wouldn't? You're dependable, attractive, considerate."

Ronan sighed and turned back to his laptop. "Mei Lien, back to bed before I tell on you."

"And bossy at times!" She nodded. "All right. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Marlena's phone rang at 7:30 the following morning. She yawned and answered it, grumpily. She was worn out from all the excitement "Who disturbs my slumber?"

"Marlena this is Michael."

She nodded although he couldn't see her. "What do you want?"

"Have you seen the cover of Snoop magazine?"

"No. I'm still in bed. Why?"

"They caught everything yesterday!

She yawned. "I don't know what to say."

"I do. Did you hear what he said about me?"

She yawned again. "Who said what?"

"Ronan Kenton."

"Read it please."

_Now dear reader as you can see Michael knight is not the romantic smooth talking actor he appears to be. Evidentially, he's temperamental and not a big hit with Hollywood's newest star, Marlena Destler._ he snapped and she was grateful they were on the phone so he couldn't see her smile. He was brilliant, he spoke bluntly, yet he told the truth. She could almost hear Ronan reading it in her head. _She's a talented actress but one would think she'd have more sense than hang around a guy like this._ Marlena's smile vanished and her head jerked up at that choice of words. _I'd assume their relationship must be arrange by the Hollywood publicity team who did a rotten job at their matchmaking. But since she is allowing him to court her, maybe there is some good in him after all that we certainly aren't seeing.. Yes, dear reader, I said court, not date nor move in with her. A refreshing change in the Hollywood industry._

"I can't believe this." she heard the magazine hit the table. "how do you like that?"

"brilliant writer." she hesitated.

"what! I get no privacy when I'm around you. How are we ever going to get to know each other?"

"by phone or email." she offered. "I believe you learned a lesson in this. You're paying a small price for your behavior yesterday. That wasn't right of you to treat Paul like that!"

He sighed, "you're right. I think the wine caused me to go out of my head."

"you were drinking?" she asked. This was the first mention of him drinking.

"I was celebrating last night. I guess I was still a little hung over."

"I see."

"I'm really sorry."

"I forgive you. However, don't ask me out again if you've gone drinking the night before. Ok?"

"I promise." he cleared his throat. "you still are going to the premiere with me tonight?"

"hmm. No. I've got a date with Marlon Brando." she heard him laugh on the other end. "of course I'm going with you. I've got no one else to go with. I'll see you at eight."

"can we make it an hour earlier?" he said. "that reporter will probably be on our scent again tonight. I'd like some time alone with you."

"alright. Goodbye."

"bye."

Marlena hung up the phone and glanced at the clock before burying her face back in the pillow and falling back asleep.

* * *

**Here you go. I've got the next 3 all typed up, I'm just waiting for three reviews per chapter to get it!**


	21. Wicked premiere

**Skittlesgirl99: Your wish is my command.**

**Katdancer: I know, aren't they adorable?**

**Phantomfan01: It ges worse.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-one

Marlena smiled at the crowd politely as she got out of the car with Michael. He waved politely, but he seemed to be scanning the crowd. The Hollywood lights glittered on her emerald green dress and gold wrap. The dress was a replica of Rita Hayworth's pink dress in 'Blood and Sand' opposite Tyrone Power. Her mother showed her the dress in the video and she loved it immediately. She'd chosen to buy a red haired wig because her blonde hair wasn't as striking as the red had been. The wig allowed her to keep from dying her hair anymore.

Ronda and Paul were entering the theatre first, the photographers went crazy at the sight of Ronda with a new man. Paul, he wasn't interested in Ronda, said she was too pushy. But Marlena hated to admit it, they made a good-looking couple.

The most magical moment was when her parents got out of the car and the whole public erupted in cheers. Marlena felt tears fill her eyes as she watched her mother step back, to give her father his moment. But he sensed it and pulled her back into his side, whispering some gentle words of affection to her.

Mei Lien and Marcus were photographed as well, just not as crazy. Michael helped her out and the whole crowd shrieked. She smiled, waved and blew kisses at the crowd as Michael gently led her up the red carpet. While smiling at the camera's she noticed Ronan was there snapping photos of them.

Michael didn't say anything as they moved past him. She smiled at Ronan when Michael suddenly pushed him and he went flying back into the crowd! Everyone gasped and began snapping pictures of the confrontation.

"Michael!" she gasped as he pulled her into the theater. "what made you do a thing like that?"

"I'm getting sick of seeing that guy around." He snapped. "Even on our premiere!"

She spun around and saw Ronan was dusting his clothes. Then, as if he felt her eyes on his, he looked up at her. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second and a bolt of heat shot through her.

She pulled free and said. "I'm going to the lady's room. I'll meet you in the theatre in a few moments."

Michael studied her for a moment. "Ok. I'll see you later." She nodded and she moved away, but he caught her arm. "I'm sorry about that. Honest. He's ruining my life."

"Don't let it get to you." She said. "I'll be in soon."

He nodded. "I'll go save you a seat."

Marlena watched as he entered the theatre before turning and walking straight out the front door. the camera's flashed and she walked to where Ronan was. He lowered his camera and studied her for a moment.

"I'm sorry about that."

"No problem."

She shook her head. "Are you joining us after the reaming celebrities arrive?"

He stared at her as if she was nuts. "No! it's only for celebrities."

She reached for his arm and pulled. "Well, I'm making an exception. Come on!"

"Are you kidding?"

"Stop arguing, or you'll miss an exclusive of what happens in the theatre." She leaned forward and said. "I want you to come in."

"What about your escort?"

"I'll take care of him. just not pictures…promise?"

Ronan shook his head before crawling under the rope causing everyone to go nuts. She took his arm and walked back into the theatre. Everyone was all in a buzz about it as they walked back into the theatre.

Ronan stopped. "You go in. I'll follow and find a seat."

"Are you sure?" She said.

He nodded. "I'm sure. Thank you."

The credits had all ready started, so she didn't say anything as he nudged her inside. Michael stood up and waved her over. Ronda and Paul were on the other side of him. she sat down and noted Ronan sneaking in from the opposite side of the theatre. She smiled at her mother who was sitting beside her, who had a slightly worried look on her face.

She sat through Wicked, but her mind wasn't on the movie. She was thoroughly criticizing herself. The audience loved it and when it ended, out in the hall everyone seemed sure she was going to be nominated for best actress. Everyone praised her and she responded demurely to them.

Michael had rented a nightclub and everyone was heading there to talk afterwards. Her parents declined the invitation but did tell her one drink and that was all. She didn't even feel like having one drink, but she decided to do it for Michael's sake. Ronda and Paul both didn't feel like joining them so they went home.

Once there, she ordered a sprite. But it wasn't long until Michael approached her with two glasses of wine. "here you go."

She shook her head, "No thank you."

"come on." he coaxed as he took a sip from his glass. "one night isn't going to hurt you. you're a queen tonight."

She pushed away the sparkling red wine, "I'll be the queen of hangovers tomorrow morning!"

Michael frowned, "you're never going to fit into this life if you don't stick with the crowd."

"you're never going to get anywhere with me if you keep trying to change me." she shot back.

"I'm not trying to change you!" he snapped loudly.

She gulped her Sprite as several pairs of eyes looked at them. Michael smiled charmingly as he looked around the room then his eyes darkened.

"I don't believe it." he snarled.

"what?" she watched as he stomped away.

She couldn't believe it. It was Ronan and she guessed that he had gotten shots of their argument. She followed after Michael but he beat her to Ronan, ignoring two other reporters as well. He grabbed Ronan's camera and threw it again. Security went over and grabbed Ronan by the arm. Obviously, they wouldn't grab the celebrity for fear of loosing their job.

"get him out of here." Michael snarled. "he keeps following me."

She lost her one of her shoes and Ronan's eyes met hers as security started to drag him away. The blue eyes desperately begged her to intervene.

"wait! Ronan Kenton is my guest." The security, Michael and other people stared at her in shock. Everyone in the room appeared shocked except for Ronan. She explained. "I personally invited him here." The security guards let him go and walked away.

"no more pictures." Michael threatened as he held Ronan by the collar of his shirt. "Got it!"

Ronan frowned. "For the moment, because you broke my camera!"

"I'll make sure he pays you for it." Marlena stated giving Michael a telling look. he growled, released Ronan and stomped off. she watched him leave before she turned back to Ronan.

He wore a sheepish smile on his face. "hello."

She extended her hand, "hello to you too. You're sticking your nose into other people's business aren't you?"

He nodded, "guilty as charged." He walked back and picked up her shoe. "may I?"

She smiled, "thank you."

He took the heel and she lifted her long skirt slightly so he could slid it back on her foot. Tingles flooded her leg as he gently held her ankle and slid her heel on. She wobbled and grabbed onto his shoulders for support. He glanced up at her. The look in his eyes reminded her of prince charming when he'd just discovered Cinderella and her shoe had fit.

"I'm sorry." she flushed as he stood up.

He stood and dusted his knees, "that's quite alright. You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you.

"You do." he cleared his throat and rubbed his chin. "if I'm not mistaken you're a size five?"

She stared, "five and a half. How'd you know?"

He shrugged, "just as guess."

He tugged his tie casually. "Would you care to dance?"

She shook her head. "I can't."

He laughed. "Funny."

"No, honest, I can't."

"All right, how about something to drink?"

She nodded. "Anything that contains no alcohol."

After picking up his camera he asked. "When are you shooting your next picture?"

"I'm not. This was a one time only."

"Really?"

"yes, my father had the contract drawn up personally."

"Good."

Michael came over his coat and her bag. "Marlena, something came up, I have to go."

"I see." She nodded and turned to Ronan. "Goodnight."

Ronan smiled. "Goodnight."

Michael pulled her outside. "I better not see that guy again." Michael mumbled through a clenched smile on his face as he waved at the crowd.

"why?" she asked not bothering to smile or wave.

"he's after something, or someone." she stiffened at his implication. "If not he seems hell bent on ruining my image."

"or maybe he's just bringing your real image to life for everyone to see." she defended. "Lately your real personality is being revealed to me through him and frankly I'm not liking what I see."

"I'm just out of sorts." he snapped. "I've been under a lot of pressure."

"and so you drink?"

He snapped. "Drinking helps me relieve some of that pressure."

"I can imagine what pressure is being put on you. probably about when the Hollywood producers think we when and if we should get married."

His grip on her tightened as he jerked her to a stop. "what do you mean by that?"

"you know exactly what I mean. my marrying you will certainly be good for your image won't it? That is if I decide to stop "running around" as they put it, and accept you."

"Are you saying that you wouldn't accept me if I asked you?"

"No, I'm not saying that."

Michael grabbed her and kissed on the lips. Her eyes bugged as the cameras snapped their photos. She pulled back her hand and hit Michael hard.

He released her, the cameras began snapping twice as much, and she could imagine what the headlines would be for tomorrow morning.

She turned and saw Ronan standing there, staring at her with something like pain or disappointment in his eyes. His eyes also made her feel as if she shouldn't be there. He was right.

She ran down the stair with Michael behind her. Michael caught her and she pushed him and a strong hand came out of nowhere, but she knew the hand. She looked up just as Ronan shoved Michael!

"quick follow me." he ordered.

She didn't hesitate to follow him as he quickly tugged her to his car that was right down the street. Ronan unlocked the car door and threw herself into the passenger seat. Ronan got in, slammed the door, and locked it, just as Michael reached for the door handle. He shouted and yelled as he pounded on the door. Ronan started the car and waited for to get into the traffic. Marlena watched as Ronan ran down to his car.

She turned to Ronan. "He's going to follow us."

"He'll try." He stated. "Fasten your seatbelt, it's going to be a bumpy ride."

* * *

**Ok, I got 3, let's aim for 4!**


	22. A break in London?

**Katdancer: He certainly is.**

**Phantom Serenity: And we've got another ride coming up! I know, I've been watching Bette Davis lately.**

**Trrmo77: I cheated, this was part of an original story that I never finished, so all I had to do was alternate it. We'll see, because there's something coming up.**

**Skittlesgirl99: Don't worry, after Adam-12 abuse, your anger is quite comical. Don't worry, we haven't really had a chance to explore Ronan's faults yet. **

* * *

Chapter twenty-two

She glanced back to see Michael in the car behind them, shouting at his driver. "I can't believe this. This isn't him."

"It's the alcohol, didn't he tell you that he has drinking issues."

She shook her head. "No, he didn't. On the set, he didn't show any signs."

"Because the studio is careful keeping it hidden, even from you. All those times he showed up late, it wasn't because of meetings of anything, he wasn't sober."

"Why does he drink? She asked. "Do you know?"

"Stress, loneliness. Lot's of Hollywood stars are. They may have fame, good looks and fortune, but they're the loneliest people I know. Excuse me for a moment, please." She turned around and looked behind them. "hello." She turned back to see Ronan was talking into one of those phones on his ear. "Yes I know, but listen, I got Michael Knight behind me and Marlena Destler is with me. I'm not kidding and I'm in trouble. I need a decoy." he nodded. "same thing, yes, same car as always. I'm five minutes away. Good. Bye." He turned towards her. "I'm going to Snoop and we're going to send Michael Knight on a wild goose chase. We have all kinds of plots cooked up due to the amount of trouble I get into."

"I can imagine."

He kept his gaze on the road. "Snoop is just around the corner." she didn't fail to hear the quiver in his voice.

They shot through the open gates and sped to the underground parking. Michael was still following them, he was at least twenty yards behind. Ronan switched on his left blinker before swinging to the right! Michael went past them squealing his breaks. As Michael backed up Ronan pulled into an empty parking space and shut the car off.

"get down." he ordered.

They both lay down and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and they saw Michael's headlights reflect in their window for a moment. She held her breath as she heard his car leave the underground parking lot.

* * *

Ronan sat up cautiously. "it's all right now. He's gone."

She cautiously sat up. "where'd he go?"

"I arranged it for the other car to pull out. So he's pursuing my doubles car now." he chuckled as he started the car. "he'll stop at a McDonald a few miles away and Michael will wonder what happened to us."

She laughed as she put on her seatbelt. "that is a brilliant idea. How'd you come up with a plan like this in the first place?"

"Columbo." He put on his seatbelt then began to back out of the parking space. "well, I'm always photographing the popular stars and sometimes they aren't very happy about being caught in an out of character situation. I get into several bad situations where I need to get to the office but always have someone on my tail. At times I manage to keep my identity unknown but Mr. knight is the most persistent out of all my subjects."

She laughed, "I can imagine." Once out of the parking lot she said. "I'm discovering allot of things about Hollywood and I'm not liking it."

"You just need a vacation." He said.

She nodded. "Yeah. Any suggestions?"

He shook his head. "Nope, I can't help you there. I'm going to London for a week. They're doing the twenty-fifth anniversary of "Memphis" on West End and my editor wants to be in on the action."

"So you're flying over to London?"

"You're so lucky, I love Memphis. When are you going?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"What flight?" Ronan groaned and made a face. "What?"

"You know what. And no you cannot go Marlena Destler!"

"Why not?"

"Listen, I'm working, I won't have time for you."

"Who says I can't go with you?" She said. "My father has a private plane, you wouldn't have to pay for a ticket."

"Marlena."

"And we still haven't had that date I owe you." She reminded him. "It'd be fun. And you suggested the vacation. We are friends, you could be my chaperone."

He exhaled and ran his hand through his hair. "Marlena." His phone rang and he answered it. "hello."

"Hi. Just letting you know Michael knight is halfway to San Diego."

He laughed, "thanks. See you later. Bye." He then tried to remove his tie with one hand. "Michael's out of the way."

"don't do that." She leaned forward and stilled his hand, "watch the road. My father does that and it freaks me out."

He tried to appear unaffected as she undid the tie at his neck. "thanks." his voice sounded hoarse as she also undid the first two buttons on his shirt.

"no problem. I know how men hate those things." She sat back in her seat. "you're welcome." she removed her gold wrap to reveal smooth white skin emerging from the emerald green straps. She exhaled. "I'm sorry. it's just…I haven't been to London before and…it sounded like a nice refreshing break. If I were with you…no one would suspect anything since it's always Paul or Michael's face on the tabloids."

"Marlena." She looked up at him with those chocolate eyes and he gave in. she did need a break. But he wasn't sure how he long he was going to be able to keep his emotions under lock and key for long. "Where should I meet you tomorrow for the flight?"

the light in her eyes told him that he had made the right choice. "10:00 at my house!"

"All right." He said. "I'll be ready."

She smiled. "Same here. I can't wait."

And he honestly wasn't lying when he answered back. "Me neither."

* * *

Marlena waved at Ronan as she walked up the driveway with a light spring in her step. She couldn't wait a trip to London would be just what the doctor ordered. Marlena heard a rustling behind her and suddenly, she felt someone grab her arm!

Next thing she knew, she was being blindfolded, her arms tied behind her and a gag stuffed in her mouth! Marlena's screams were muffled as she was led back down the driveway where she could hear a car running. She was pushed inside the car and the car sped off!

* * *

**I'm awful aren't I?**


	23. The first proposal

**Katdancer: No it isn't.**

**Trrmo77: Just a few hours, I was watching Adam-12, which fortunately didn't open any old wounds, so I couldn't focus on my keypad. I posted it late. As for the guesses, I'm sorry to say you're wrong and I myself am looking forward to that trip myself.**

**Skittlesgirl99: Sorry, he does, but makes up for it fast!**

**PhantomSerenity: No she cannot!**

* * *

Chapter twenty-three

Marlena felt someone loosen the bonds on her hands and the first thing she did was rip the covering off her eyes and turned to look at her captor who's familiar green eyes caused her to nearly faint in relief. He grinned and removed her gag.

She gasped. "Michael!?"

He laughed. "Sorry. I had something planned and I wasn't sure how you'd react."

She leaned back. "What are you doing?"

He gripped her hand. "I had something to ask you. I had it all planned when that happened."

She inhaled. "You…kissed me."

He nodded as the car braked and he got out. "And you slapped my face, pushed me away, and took off with that reporter!" He held out his hand. "So…I'd say we're even. I'm not letting all my plans go to waste, I've been waiting long enough for this moment. I can't be quiet a moment longer."

"You'll have to wait." She refused his hand. "I want to go home!"

"In a minute!"

"Now!"

"I promise. In a minute, get out and look at this."

"Fine!" Marlena huffed and stuck her head out. "But I am," Words died as she took in a white gazebo swathed in Christmas lights, candles, and dozens of red bouquets everywhere. "speechless."

He laughed. "Come on."

She hesitated but allowed him to pull her out. She couldn't understand Michael at all. She held her breath as they walked up the candlelit walkway.

"I'm sorry about that."

She nodded. "I understand. Ronan mentioned you have a low tolerance for alcohol." He stiffened. "So…I understand why you can acted like that. But I don't understand why you didn't tell me about it."

Michael pulled her the stairs into his arms. "Because I want a wife not a nursemaid."

Marlena's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

Michael moved towards the center of the gazebo. "I wanted to ask you something special tonight."

She shook her head in astonishment. "Michael."

"Shh." He said. "I had time to cool down, and I'm sorry for acting so stupid." Michael leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her cheek. Marlena blinked rapidly as her heart pounded out of control as Michael knelt down on one knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box.

"Michael."

"I fell in love with you that moment in the garden, you asked me to help you to feel again. Marlena, I love you so much." He opened up the box and she stared at the huge blue diamond in the box. "Marlena, will you marry me?"

Marlena stared dumbly at the man kneeling in front of her. she exhaled shakily and knelt down beside him. "Michael…I-I can't."

His eyes flashed with disappointment before changing to suspicion. "It's Paul?"

"No."

"That reporter."

"no! Michael, it's too soon! I don't know you that well at all." She gripped his hand tightly. "Please, try to understand that."

Michael stood up and pulled her up. "I'm trying."

She exhaled. "I promise…I'll think about it. I'm taking a trip…to clear my head."

He blinked. "Where are you going?"

She sighed. "London."

"London?! Alone?"

"No. with Ronan."

His eyes flashed and Michael lost it. "WITH HIM!? HOW CAN YOU DO THAT?!"

"The quarters will be separate." She said. "Now, calm down, you know you don't mean this."

"I don't mean it! Marlena, how can you tell me that after I proposed to you?"

"Because I'm an honest girl!" She snapped. "I may seem empty headed at times, but honesty is one of my virtues."

"Marlena. Trust me, you shouldn't go around with him. the guy's probably a pervert!"

"Michael Knight how dare you!"

"he's probably got thousands of pictures of you on his camera, laptop and all over the place. He's always following you around, he's a stalker!"

"He's a friend who's doing his job. We're not even friends, we're more like casual acquaintances!" She exhaled. "Michael, take me home before we do or say something that we'll both regret."

"And dump you into his arms?"

"Michael," She spun around. "this is why I won't marry you. we sorely lack trust. You can't trust me to tell me your problems and you don't trust me to make my own decisions. I wouldn't let you go all the way in the car. what makes you think I'd let an acquaintance any liberties either?"

she didn't wait, she went back to Michael's car, climbed in, he got in beside her, and they both sat there uncomfortably for a long time until they arrived back at the house. Michael opened the door for her and turned to her. "I'm sorry. I just…never have the right times with you."

She shook her head. "You are what you are. Please…talk to someone about your alcohol issues. For me?"

Michael nodded. "I'll do anything. I promise."

She squeezed his hand. "And I promise you that I'll think about this whole thing while I'm away. I'll give you the answer the day after I return home."

He gripped her hand and kissed it tightly. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

Belle exhaled as Erik brushed her stringy hair back from her face. he smiled down at her. "My Belle."

"Erik."

He pulled her close against him, casually stroking her side. "So beautiful."

She ran her hand down his cheek. "So…old."

Erik frowned and looked at her. "Old?"

She nodded. "To become a father again."

Erik frowned. "You want to adopt?"

She shook her head as she ran her hand down her stomach, brushing his chest. "I'm pregnant."

Erik let out a gasp and abruptly got off her. "Belle?" he sat up. "We're, you're, we're going to have a baby?"

She nodded. "Indeed my dear."

Erik shook his head. "What…were you teasing me?"

"Erik…you were right. We just needed time and you've been…unsustainable lately."

"Twenty-five years of knowing you my love. Twenty-three of being married to you. I want you forever."

"And you'll have me forever."

Erik kissed her and stroked her side before he said. "Remind me to find you a maid and a live in nurse."

Belle instantly regretted telling Erik. She couldn't only imagine what she was in for the next morning!

* * *

**Here you go! Please read and review Ich Tramue Von Dem Todd by Ventura Wood angelofmusic76. It's a very good POTO story and I only wish I thought of that plot first! It is being sorely neglected, so as a favor to me, after posting 3 chapters, check out the story and drop a review or two!**


	24. Second proposal

**Katdancer: Thank you, it's very good!**

**Phantomfan01: We'll see, at this rate, I may have to do a poll. But I've got an idea who it is now.**

**Trrmo77: It was actually a joke, I should fix that up better. Yes, Marlena and Marcus are the only ones. Erik will drive her crazy as proven.**

**Skittlesgirl99: He will. No, only the title. It's a World War 2 POTO story.**

**Phantom Serenity: Wait until you get a load of this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter twenty-four

Marlena stared at her parent's glowing faces in shock. She stood up and started laughing as she hugged him. "I can't believe it! I'm going to have a baby brother or sister?"

Marcus hugged his parents. "That's unbelievable!"

Marlena pulled back. "I shouldn't go. You'll need my help."

Her mother shook her head. "No. Because the help I need, keeping your father calm, I can take care of myself. You need a vacation. You've earned it."

"Are you sure you don't mind me going with Ronan?"

Her father shook his head. "I trust that boy. He'll watch you."

The doorbell rang and Marcus went to get it. "You'll have lots of fun. With a press pass, he can get back in areas that the public can't. Not to mention this is the perfect opportunity for you to clear your mind."

She nodded and exhaled. "Michael proposed to me last night."

Her parents were silent before her father spoke. "I told you so."

Her mother ignored him. "What did you answer him?"

"I-I told him I'd think about it. I don't know him that much about him and he has drinking problems."

Her mother shot her father a smirk. "A wise decision."

Marcus came through the door with Paul. "Hi. Are you ready to go?"

She frowned before it dawned on her that they were going down to the beach earlier. "Oh Paul, I'm sorry! I'm getting on a plane in an hour. I'm sorry, I forgot all about our date."

"Where are you going?"

"London."

"I see." He nodded slowly. "How about a walk around the garden instead before you leave? I need to talk to you."

She nodded. "All right. I've got the time."

She followed him out into her backyard. The sky was clear and the sun was bright. It cast rays on the honeysuckle vines, which released a pungent scent into the chilly air. She sighed and deeply inhaled its strong scent.

"Do you know what today is?" Paul asked as he squeezed her hand.

She shook her head. "No. Should I know?"

He nodded. "This was the day I proposed to you."

She stiffened as warning signals began to flash in her head. "Really? I'd forgotten."

Paul sat beside her, "it was around this time too. Do you remember how nervous I was?"

She chuckled feebly. "Yes I do. It certainly was a memorable night. One I'll never forget."

"I haven't forgotten it." he murmured as he took her hands and she felt nervousness claim her body. "I love you Marlena. What I'm asking again is, will you marry me?"

She couldn't answer she opened her mouth several times to speak, but no words came out of her mouth. This wasn't actually happening! She finally got her mouth to work. "Paul…this is…too sudden."

He frowned. "Are you saying…that you don't love me?"

"No!" She said. "No. It's just…I'm considering Michael's proposal last night."

His face fell. "I see."

"Paul." She caught his arm. "I do love you, I never stopped." He turned took her hand and they sat down. "It's just that…my feelings have altered. I don't know if this is the 'forever' love that we always wanted. And with Ronda in the picture."

"She means nothing to me." He said. "She's too forceful. I've told her so, but she's kind of…dense about issues like that."

She nodded. "I know. She's interested in you. You see, we both have something that we need to settle."

"So…you'll think about?"

She nodded. "I promise. I will. Come visit me the day after I return."

"How will I know when you're back?"

"I'll text you."

Marcus came around the corner. "Marlena, Ronan's here."

She nodded and stood up. "I'll be there in a moment." She turned and hugged Paul. "You're a great guy Paul, so kind, thoughtful and patient. I'll always love you, no matter what."

Paul hugged her back and didn't say a word as he quietly led her back to the house. Ronan was there talking to her parents and he was showing her father several pages of things. Her father shook his head before glancing at her. "Marlena, you're asking for it. He's got every minute planned out in advance."

She laughed. "Sounds like fun."

"Tell me that after you've visited the dungeons."

"Funny."

"Actually," Ronan said. "That's where we're going tomorrow."

She stared at him. "Excuse me? I'll have jet lag."

"But to get on their time you have to act like them. Tired or not you'll be in a dungeon tomorrow."

"No I won't."

"We'll argue about this on the plane." He stated. "I'll be outside while you say your good-byes."

Marlena made a face and turned to her father who was grinning. "That's why I trust that boy, you two never have a kind word to say to each other."

Marlena mumbled. "You'd be surprised." She hugged her mother and whispered. "Paul just proposed to me…again."

Her mother stared. "And?"

"Thinking on it. I'm not sure of either man."

She nodded. "Email me if you need to talk."

"I will." She hugged her again. "I'll miss you."

"Me too."

Her father hugged her. "And are you going to miss me?"

"Of course, let mother breathe."

"I'll let her breathe…I just won't let her out of my sight." The doorbell rang and her father nodded. "That'll be the construction crew."

Her mother's eyes widened. "Construction crew! Erik!"

Her father made a hasty move towards the door. "For the elevator."

"Elevator! Erik! What elevator are you talking about?" Her father took off running with her mother right behind her, fuming. "Oh, I'm going to kill him!"

"Mother," she pleaded. "Please, try to stay calm. For my siblings sake."

"All right, I won't kill him. I'll just pull his hair out."

"Now he doesn't have that much hair mother."

"I'll think of something! Tobasco sauce in his Chardonnay!"

Marlena laughed and hugged her mother. "Film that, please."

"I'll try. Be careful and have fun."

Marlena nodded. "I will."

* * *

_The hardest thing I've ever done is keep believing there's someone in this crazy world for me. The way that people come and go through temporary lives, my chance could come and I might never know. I used to say 'no promises, let's keep it simple' but freedom only helps you say goodbye. It took a while for me to learn that nothing comes for free, the price I've paid is high enough for me._

Ronan glanced over at Marlena who was listening to the carpenters on the player. She was calmly sketching some flowers. He'd taken photos of the plane, which would be an exclusive for Snoop. He reached for his camera and snapped a picture of her sketching. Her head came up, her blonde hair hanging down her face. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the sketch.

_I know I need to be in love, I know I've wasted too much time. I know I ask perfection of a quiet and perfect word and fool enough to think that's what I'll find._

"Do you actually like this kind of music?" He asked as he walked over and looked at her painting.

"Yes." She said. "There's food in the refrigerator."

"Are you telling me to buzz off?"

"Yes! Please do so."

"Your plane." But he went back to his seat.

_So here I am with pockets full of good intentions but none of them will comfort me tonight. I'm wide-awake at 4 AM without a friend in sight. I'm hanging on a hope, but I'll all right._

She sat down the pencil, went back, and got a sprite. "Do you want a soda?"

"Never touch it."

She frowned. "You're kidding."

"No, I'm not."

She rolled her eyes. "You're odd."

"True."

_I know I need to be in love, I know I've wasted too much time. I know I ask perfection of a quiet and perfect word and fool enough to think that's what I'll find. I know I need to be in love! I know I've wasted too much time. I know I ask perfection of a quiet and perfect word and fool enough to think that's what I'll find._

"So, are we really going to visit those dungeons?"

He nodded. "Yes, and several other museums."

She groaned. "Museums! I hate museums."

"Well, you'll be miserable, because we're visiting several for the trip."

"No I won't."

Ronan pulled out his tape recorder and clicked the play button. _Marlena. _She jumped at her father's voice. _You are accompanying Ronan on his job, it may be your vacation, but you need a chaperone. So you are to accept whatever he wants to do. Argue about it when you get home._

She stared at him in shock, he shrugged. "You heard him."

Marlena threw her wet paintbrush at him. "I hate you."

He laughed. "For the time being, I'll grow on you, like fungus."

"I'm going to kill him." Marlena huffed. "I'll help mother kill him. He's impossible. He's a terrorist!"

"He's a father."

"Same thing." She sat back in her chair. "So much for a vacation!"

* * *

**There you go and check out that story I reccomended! It's very good.**


	25. Breaking the ice

**PhantomFan01: I relate to it as well. Karen Carpenter has an amazing voice. It's a shame most people spend their time listening to Justin Bieber and all those other artists.**

**Trrmo77: Don't worry about it. Ronda and Paul...definete possibility, after all oposites attract. They'll be there a week and Ronan is going to drive her crazy!**

**Guest: Now all we have to do is hope Ronan won't pull the same stunt in London. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Katdancer: That recorder makes another appearance in here.**

**Skittlesgirl99: Well, it was a little boring, I know because I went there. I am interested in art to a degree, but when you have a brother and sister whining about it behind you, it kills the atmosphere.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-five

"Ronan?" Marlena said as she shook Ronan's shoulder. "Ronan." Suddenly, Marlena found herself flat on her back, holding her nose after Ronan belted her in the nose. "OWWW! OH!"

She held her nose as Ronan sat up, those blue eyes wide. "Did I just hit you?"

"No, your fist hit me by itself!" She whimpered as he jumped out of the chair. "Oh! It hurts."

"Ok, calm down." He said taking her hands. "Let me see it."

"No. No. No." She said shaking her head. "Don't touch me."

"Marlena. Shut up!" He snapped. "I'm trying to see if you're hurt!"

She yanked her hands off her nose and shouted. "Don't you tell me to shut up!"

He gently touched her nose. She hissed as he gently probed it. "It's not broken. Just bruised."

"You hit me."

"I've had this…reflexive action whenever I'm woken up."

"Remind me, when I wake you up again to wear a suit of body armor."

He pulled her up. "If…you ever get the chance to do so again."

Marlena noted how close they were and Ronan actually had his arms around her waist. She inhaled before stepping back. "I doubt that."

Ronan nodded and smoothed his black slacks before grabbing his blazer. "I assume we're in London?"

"Yes."

"You might want to put on something sharper." He said.

She stared at him before looking at her dark jeans, jean jacket and white shirt. She shook her head. "No thank you. You look way to dressed up and I feel comfortable."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Marlena shook her head. "Why didn't I listen to you?"

"Because you're you, and I'm me. Once you change, we're going to the Victoria and Albert Museum."

"I hate museums." She whined.

"Too bad." He said. "Admission is fee except for the special exhibits. They'll search your purse too."

"What?"

"It's the rules, deal with it." He said. "Fifteen minutes."

She groaned. "And I'm stuck with you for a week! Swell."

He laughed as he grabbed her bags that had been carried upstairs and took them to her room. She had her music coming out of her speakers, Sara Barellis 'king of anything.' _Who cares if you disagree? You are not me. Who made you king of anything?_

"Technically your father." He stated. "Here are your bags. I'll give you an hour to shower and change."

"All right."

Michael took his bags and went into the adjoining suite before locking the door. Mr. Destler had got two suites that adjoined so he'd be close enough in case she needed help or anything. Mr. Destler was a big worrier, but he was also a great father. Ronan closed the door and began looking for a new outfit.

* * *

Marlena exhaled as she tried finishing up her email to her mother before Ronan came pounding on the door.

_Hello mom, dad and Marcus,_

_We arrived in London about two hours ago. The hotel is marvelous, very upper class. It feels odd to have people carry the luggage for me. I bet they're all down in the lobby talking about 'those strange American's' right now. I ignored Ronan's advice to go change into something nicer than my jean pants, jean jacket and white shirt. I stuck out like a sore thumb in the airport. Fortunately, no one recognized me, so we shouldn't be discovered._

_It didn't dawn on me until about ten minutes ago that I won't be there celebrating Christmas with you! This'll be the first Christmas away from you all. Mom, you know where my presents are; they're completely wrapped up so you won't have to do that. I should probably get Ronan something, but I'm not feeling to charitable towards him OR dad for that matter. Did he tell you that he recorded this message telling me to mind Ronan? Voice or not, I have to respect his authority unless you can make dad retract that statement! Make it soon, he's dragging me off to the Victoria and Albert Museum and I am not looking forward to that! It's probably loaded with art and sculptures too._

"Marlena?" Ronan said from outside the door. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

_The grinch summons me now. I'll talk to you when I get back. Lots of love to everyone and some to father. He'll get lots of love as soon as he retracts that statement!_

_Marlena_

Marlena clicked 'send' and waited before closing the lid on her laptop. She stood up, grabbed her camera, her purse and walked out to see Ronan standing there looking at his watch. He nodded his head but didn't say anything about her change in apparel.

He leaned close and touched her nose. "You did a good job of covering up the bruise. Your nose looks normal."

"Thank you." She pasted on an innocent look. "Can't I talk you out of the museum?"

"No." He stated taking her arm and moving towards the stairs. "Let's go."

"You're not a gentleman." She said. "Paul or Michael would have bowed to my request in an instant!"

"And I'm going to tell you once, you're going to do what I have to do," He smirked. "Or you stay in the hotel room alone!"

Marlena's mouth fell open in astonishment as he walked her towards the elevator and ten minutes later; they were in the museum. Ronan walked instead of taking a taxi and she loved walking in London, the whole country had the feel of a fairytale. However, the fairy tale adventure ended when they walked up the stairs to the museum. Ronan snapped photos of the magnificent structure before entering. To her surprise, the building wasn't as big as she'd been whining about. Ronan took his time examining the sculpture, the paintings and taking notes. She was deathly bored and it showed during the long hour.

Ronan finally decided he'd taken enough notes and walked her back towards the hotel…until he turned towards an ice rink. They stood there watching for a moment, then, she looked up to see Ronan gone! Her heart began to pound and she spun around just as Ronan walked towards her with two pairs of ice skates.

He handed her one. "There you go."

She shook her head. "No."

"Come on." He said. "You'll love it."

"Do you skate?" She asked.

"Yes."

"I don't! And I've not intention of falling on my butt in public!"

He laughed as he led her over to the bench. "I won't let you fall. I promise."

She frowned as he undid his shoes. "I'll pass."

"Too late." He said. "I've paid for these skates for an hour. Put them on."

"No."

"Are you a coward?"

"No!"

"Then put the shoes on before I put them on you myself!" Marlena's temper flourished and she opened her mouth to say something when Ronan held up the tape recorder. "Do I need to hit the play button on this?" she closed her mouth and yanked off her socks and boots. Ronan smirked. "That's better."

"I hate you."

"So you've told me a dozen times." she struggled with the buckles and Ronan knelt down. "Here. Let me." she scowled at him as he buckled her shoes. "Knots and buckles throw you don't they?" she said nothing until he pulled her up and walked over to the gate on the outdoor rink. "You'll love this. I promise."

"If not, I promise to break your head." She took two timid steps forward and gripped his hand tight. "This isn't safe!"

"It's fine. No one's asking you to compete in the Olympics. Besides, if you can walk in those three inch heels, you can keep your balance on the ice." He stepped forward and put his arm around her waist and gripped her hand in his other hand. Connie Francis was singing "Winter Wonderland" over the speakers. "Now, follow the beat. Let's go." She shook her head and squeezed his hand tightly as they moved slowly on the ice. "Not so tight, I do need blood in my fingers." She tripped but stayed upright due to his grip. "See, I told you I wouldn't let you fall."

"Just lucky."

He laughed as he began to pick up speed. She held her breath as they picked up speed. Ronan's grip was firm, and slowly…she began to relax and enjoy it. The air was cold and smelled of a nearby fire.

Ronan surprised her by taking her hands, skating backwards and pulling her along. "Having fun?"

She laughed lightly. "All right…you were right. I admit defeat."

He glanced behind him, before skating back beside her. "Trust me. You'll never be bored when I'm around."

She shook her head. "You're right. You definitely keep me on my toes."

At that moment a skater bumped Ronan, he tripped and fell on the ice taking her with him! He took the brunt of the force and she crashed ontop of him.

"Sorry mate!" The man said. "You all right?"

"Are you all right?" she asked brushing the chips of ice off his hair.

He frowned as if in deep thought. "I think so. So much for keeping you on your toes."

Marlena laughed, hiding her hand behind her mouth. Ronan sat up and hugged her laughing as well. And Marlena figured that they'd officially broken the ice between them.

* * *

**There you go, expect delays to be a little slow. I have a HUGE religious debate coming up and I really need to study. Say some prayers for me and ask God to give me wisdom. Thank you.**


	26. Romantic dinner?

**Trrmo77: Mine too. Yes, Ronan is very bossy around her, but he doesn't let her walk over him like Paul and Michael. Thank you, I shall try to do my best tomorrow. **

**Phantomfan01: Well, here you are without much further ado.**

**Skittlesgirl99: True, he is like Erik. This is just like 'Make up my heart' from Starlight Express. ****Skittlesgirl66: I know, what a gentleman!**

* * *

Chapter twenty-six

Ronan tapped on Marlena's door. "Are you ready yet?"

"Yes. Yes." She said unlocking her door. "Come in."

Ronan stepped into the room to see she wore a clinging, knee-length, black dress that bared her shoulders and dipped slightly down in front. She wore strappy, black heels that called attention to her painted red toes. She brushed her blonde hair back with long, red, finger nails.

"I'm ready now." She looked up at him with a strange look on her face. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." He said. "Why?"

"You're staring at me."

he kicked himself and winced. "Sorry. you look amazing."

She blushed red. "Thank you. you look…very handsome yourself. You should wear a suit more often."

"Thank you." Ronan cleared his throat and forced himself to focus on on the issues near at hand. He held out his hand. "Shall we?"

Marlena nodded. "Ok. Where are we going?"

"This little Italian restaurant. Don't ask the name, I cannot pronounce Italian without making it sound like French."

She laughed. "All right. I won't ask."

"The desk has a taxi waiting for us downstairs."

She frowned as he locked the apartment doors. "Taxi?"

"Taxi's are easier than learning how to drive. Trust me."

"I do, I thought we'd eat here."

He shook his head. "No, first night in London, it has to be special."

"Is the place any good?"

he nodded. "I believe so. We are in the West End, remember?"

"Am I to dressed up?" She asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"The desk clerk advised dressing up. He says that the waiter's are all Italian and speak it fluently."

"Good. So don't disgrace me by trying to pronounce the words."

"Do you speak Italian?"

"Some. I hated French, much to my father's disdain."

"Hmm."

He studied her as the elevator door dinged open. The elevator had polished wood, gold handles and mirrors in it.

"I love this hotel." She said as they walked towards the lobby on the red carpet. "Terribly expensive though. But the service is marvelous here."

" You ain't seen nothing yet." He said with a smirk. "Trust me."

* * *

Marlena felt her mouth sag open slightly as Ronan led her inside the romantically dark Italian restaurant. Christmas lights were everywhere, pictures of gondolas hung on the walls, candles were on every table and all the waiter's were in spotless and neatly pressed uniforms.

Ronan cleared his throat. "I guess…I should have explained to the desk clerk that we're not….a couple."

She nodded. "True. But all things considered…do you think he'd believe us? Adjoining rooms and me following you everywhere you go?"

"Probably not. Well…we got a seat next to the piano player, if that's any consolation."

"You're nuts." She made a face at him. "That's the most romantic place to be! What more could you ask for than soft lights, wine and music?"

He looked nervous. "I see what you mean."

Three minutes later Marlena was looking at her menu while Ronan studied his, giving a discrete tug to his tie. She smirked at him. "Uncomfortable already?"

"If you ask me ties and suits were invented by the devil."

Marlena shook her head. "You look good though." She set down the menu after deciding to try the buffalo cheese and salad. "What are you going for?"

"The one thing I can pronounce properly…penne pasta."

She smiled. "Good choice. I'll be having the buffalo cheese and salad." On cue the waiter came over and Marlena started listening to the piano as Ronan ordered their food and sparkling wine. She nodded her approval of his rendition of Stardust. "Very talented."

She hummed along and Ronan watched her quietly, observing her. he smiled. "You should sing a song."

She shook her head. "No thank you."

"If you don't, I will take you to Britain's got talent and let Simon Cowell make mincemeat out of you!"

she leaned across the table and hissed. "I can't just get up and sing."

"True." Ronan stood up and walked away to. He was gone for ten minutes before he came back with the manager who had a magazine. "Your John Hancock young lady."

Marlena stared at him before signing the picture. "Please, don't say anything."

He shook his head. "No worries. A song will be satisfactory for the customers, even if they don't know who you are."

She shot Ronan a look as she got up and moved towards the pianist, glancing at his sheet music before briefly settling on Celine Dion's "I hate you, then I love you" a personal favorite of hers.

She cleared her throat gently before arranging the mike. She nodded at the piano player who began. Her eyes connected with Ronan's for a moment as he looked at her with an innocent look as he pulled out his cell phone. she should have been nervous, but singing with her father had knocked almost every fear out of her with performing.

She inhaled and began to sing quietly, with a seductive purr._ I'd like to run away from you, but if I were to leave you, I would die. I'd like to break the chains you put around me, and yet I'll never try. No matter what you do you drive me crazy. I'd rather be alone, but then I know my life would be so empty, as soon as you have gone. Impossible to live with you, but I could never live without you. For whatever you do, I never, never, never want to be in love with anyone but you._

By now, she had all of the restaurant focusing on her, but her mind was slightly distracted. It dawned on her that her and Ronan's relationship was like that. The love and the hate, that's what made their friendship so interesting. _You make me sad, you make me strong. You make mad, you make me long for you. _To her surprise, the words were true. She didn't even know she thought that way about him. _you make me live, you make me die! You make me laugh, you make me cry for you! _She looked straight at him, adding deeper and stronger emotion. _I hate you, then I love you. then I love you, then I hate you. then I love you! I love you more. For whatever you do, I never, never, never want to be in love with anyone but you._

The whole of the room was watching her, but she didn't even notice them. Ronan's face much more serious behind the camera. _You treat me wrong you treat me right. You let me be, you make me fight with you. you bring me high, you bring me down. You set me free, you have me bound to you. I hate you, then I love you. then I love you, then I hate you. then I love you more! For whatever you do, whatever you do. I never, never, never want to be in love with anyone but you._ she shook her hair and lowered her gaze as she sang the last verse quietly and tenderly._ I never, never, never. I never, never, never. I never, never, never want to be in love with anyone but you._

She dipped her head and the whole room applauded. She brought her head up and smiled. After curtsying several times, shaking the piano player's hand, autographed his sheet music with the pen she'd unconsciously brought up, she sat back down at the table.

Ronan didn't help her with her chair and that dawned on her as she sat down. She straightened slightly and asked. "Well…still going to send me to Britain's got talent?"

Ronan exhaled and toyed with his wine glass before lifting it towards hers. "If Simon says one negative word…I'll break his jaw."

She laughed as she touched her glass to his. "Don't…he's my favorite judge of them all. Still…I appreciate the thought behind the gesture."

Ronan nodded and busied himself around the food. Marlena frowned, it was as if a brick wall had gotten thrown up between them again. But she hadn't seen or even heard it being built, but suddenly, it was there again. He was always the one building it, and she had yet to know or understand why.

* * *

**Here you go and I love that song; it is so much like them!**


	27. Emails and conversation

**Skittlessgirl99-66: Imagine the fun I'm having on this end!**

**trrmo77: In time, she will and that time is not too far off. He pushes her again in here. The walls will crumble soon, I promise. The song is so them. Keep praying, due to confict times, the debate was postponed and I have more time to study and prepare.**

**Phantomfan01:Busy day at work, but here it is.**

**katdancer: Hello! I know, Michael vs. Ronan. He took a video.**

**phantomserenity: Its a lovely song.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven

_Dearest Marlena,_

_Your father refuses to retract that statement, no matter how hard I threatened him. Are you and Ronan still arguing? Honestly, I don't know why you dislike him so much. He likes you a lot; I can tell you like him, for some reason, you two just won't admit it._

She shook her head. Her mother always had an eye for situations and she was always right. How did she notice these things between them?

_Oh well, how are your thoughts on your two proposals? Michael and Paul both asked for your email, but I didn't give it out, not without your permission. Ask Ronan to send us some pictures of you two, I'm anxious to see them. The media here is trying to figure out where you are, but it's only a matter of time before you're both found out._

Guilt swamped her as she realized that she hadn't thought about them or their proposals.

_I know, it's odd to know that you're not going to be here for Christmas. I hadn't realized that either, I wonder if Ronan's aware of it either. Marcus is emailing Mei lien constantly and your father is very worried about them because they're both so young. As for our newest member, it's too soon to know if it's a boy or a girl yet._

_Try to at least become friends with Ronan, you two are in London, have fun! And a little education isn't going to kill you either. Let me know what you two have been doing._

She immediately began typing a reply.

_Dear mom and dad,_

_Tomorrow's the big night we go to watch Memphis, I am ecstatic about this. The royal Albert hall, Ronan bought the last two front row seats and I'm so nervous. Ronan and I are not arguing as much anymore and father doesn't need to retract that statement. We did go to the museum and I suffered. Then, we spent the afternoon ice skating, yes, I got on the ice. Ronan's an expert and I learned very well under his tutelage. We had lunch by the ice rink, fish and chips, they were delicious! I love the food here. After that, we walked about for several hours until it started to rain and we had to take a taxi. I wound up singing at this fancy Italian restaurant last night, and it went so well, I sang two more songs during the course of the evening and our meals were on the house!_

_I'm certain I can get Ronan something for Christmas, the trick is what do I get him? he doesn't need anymore camera items, maybe a nice coat, wallet or something. I'm not sure, but I'll know it when I see it. Go ahead and give them my email, but if you think it's an unwise move, tell me so. I know I'm an adult, but you're my mother, therefore the wisest woman in the whole world. If you think it's unwise, don't give it to them._

_I have to sign off, we're going to the London Eye, and it's a Ferris wheel, so I should have fun. After that, we're going to Madame Tussards, then ice-skating. I can't wait for the ice-skating. Is it possible to drop an amount of money in Ronan's bank account? Because he refuses to let me pay for anything, even a bar of soap! I'm certain his bank account is going to be hurting when he gets back home. _

_Oh, I'm wearing this new black evening dress which I was able to purchase without Ronan noticing. I'll send pictures as soon as I'm able to. Have a good day and I'm sorry it took me so long to reply._

* * *

Michael laughed as he helped Marlena out of their private capsule. She held onto him until her feet were on concrete. "There you go."

She exhaled. "I might kiss the ground."

"Sorry. I didn't know you were scared of heights." He kept a firm grip around her waist. "Here, we'll go walk on the bridge, over to Big Ben and then go to Madame tussards?"

Marlena rolled her eyes. "Just take me back to the hotel, please?"

"Before lunch?"

"There's a burger king across the street, we can eat there. And do what?"

"Watch a movie."

He laughed. "If I get to pick."

Marlena nodded. "Yes! I agree, you may pick."

"Ok." They stepped up on the bridge and he moved towards Big Ben. "But you won't like it."

"I don't care, I just want to sit down and stop shaking to death!"

he laughed. "And I want some feeling back in my body again. You almost squeezed me in half!"

"I was scared!"

"of what?"

"Many things. What if the capsule broke, or it stalled and we were up there?"

"You can handle a plane flight, but not a Ferris wheel. Funny."

"and a slow moving Ferris wheel at that, half an hour!"

Ronan flagged down a taxi and the driver pulled up beside them. He stuck his head inside. "Can you take a picture of us and then drive us to the Ashburyn hotel please?"

"Sure thing."

Marlena stepped in beside him, turning slightly so her left hand was on his chest. Ronan wasn't sure how much longer he could resist Marlena. If she tempted him one more time, he was going to grab her and just kiss her breathless!

Marlena shakily climbed into the taxi and exhaled. "All right, what's the movie?"

He did have West Side Story, but a romance was the last thing he needed. "Emperor's New Groove."

He expected her to give him a funny look, but she simply laughed and clapped her hand. "I love that movie!"

He stared at her. "You're kidding!"

"No! I love Yzma." She rubbed her hands together and laughed like Eartha Kitt. "I'll turn him into a flea. A harmless little flea. Then, I'll put that flea in a box, and then I'll put that box inside of another box and then I'll mail that box to myself." In spite of himself, Ronan started laughing at her. "And when it arrives," She laughed shrilly. "I'll smash it with a hammer!"

Ronan laughed harder. "Oh…that is a funny part."

"I never figured you for the Disney kind."

"Same here. Changing the subject…are you familiar with Scott Alan, the composer?"

he shook his head. "No. sorry."

she smiled. "That's alright. My dad loves his music. I got him a CD for Christmas."

"If your father likes him, he must be good. Your father has a very refined man."

She nodded. "My hero. A hero who causes me such joy and grief at the same time."

Ronan laughed. "You're lucky, my parent's passed away several years ago. Our aunt resides at our house so she watches her."

Marlena studied him for a moment. "I didn't know that. I almost lost mother a when I was ten. You might remember it, a drunk driver hit her and her heart stopped. But my dad, he wouldn't let her go. He prayed, pleaded, cried, begged, and sobbed," Tears filled her eyes. "and God heard him. He brought mother back to me."

"I remember, that was amazing. It's sad that she couldn't have children anymore."

She laughed. "God works in mysterious ways." She leaned forward and whispered. "She's pregnant. Told me right before I left."

Ronan sat back and stared at her. "You're kidding! What is it, a boy or a girl?"

She shrugged. "We don't know yet. But…it's amazing isn't it?"

"How's your father taking it?"

"Last I heard…he was having an elevator put in so she wouldn't have to walk up the stairs."

Ronan laughed. "And she's not liking it?"

"No, mother and father are so temperamental at times."

"Like us?"

"Worse! Father filmed some of their courtship and I don't understand why they even thought of getting married then. But now, I look at them, and I see what they've become. They're two kindred spirits…and I'm still looking for mine."

He cleared his throat. "He may be closer than you think."

"Michael and Paul you mean?" He nodded. "Why do you think I took this trip? To sort out my feelings. I'm not sure, I'm not sure if the love they offer me can last forever."

Words fled him again; he wasn't sure how to answer her. But those three words she'd said had just made his day. If she wasn't sure about either man, then maybe, just maybe, she had feelings for him.

* * *

**Here you go, I'm slowly working on the next chapter. Should have it up tomorrow, pardon any typos. I'm trying to stop biting my nails, so I just put on my first set of fake nails and it feels WEIRD! And it makes typing so odd. Do you type with your 'nails' or the pads of your fingers? Oh well, I'll figure it out. Please visit my strange tutor by authoer deccadoo09. It's her first story so please give her some support.**


	28. The dance

**Phantomfan01:Here you go.**

**skittlesgirl99/66: Well, you'll have to fight it out in this chapter, because, it happens.**

**trrmo77:They certainly are looking up. As for the kiss...it's coming up. And Christmas will be memorable for them. I NEVER grow my nails out long, but this time I chewed them down too far and I have to stop. It's irritating, but I'm getting used to it. My sister did them so on my left hand they're all crooked! It's a funny cute.**

**phantom serenity: I was like that too, I was petrified on the London eye. Not to mention we had to walk through a flock of pidgeons and I have a birdphobia! If I had a poll, I think Ronan would win.**

**URGENT NOTE! Please, go on youtube and type in 'the dance' by 'Megan Hilty' and at a certain point, listen to it when 'Ronan puts the CD in.' It'll be worth it. The song is amazing and beautiful. Those who aren't familiar with Scott Alan's music are in for a surprise.**

* * *

Chapter twenty eight

Marlena frowned and her black dress. It just didn't seem to fit the Christmas Eve mood she was in this morning. She took her wallet and made sure she had enough money before taking off to get a new dress.

Marlena knocked on Ronan's door. "Come in!" He said. "She came in to see he was on his laptop typing. "I'll be ready in a moment."

"Actually, I'm doing some Christmas shopping…without you."

Ronan hesitated before looking up at her. "Really?"

"Yes. I can't get you a present with you behind me can I?"

"I guess not. Be careful though."

She nodded. "I will. I know what I'm getting, so it shouldn't take me more than an hour." She blew him a kiss. "See you!"

"Bye."

Marlena was halfway down the elevator when her actions dawned on her and she slapped her face in embarrassment.

* * *

Ronan tugged at his tie as he glanced at his watch. "Marlena, we're going to be late."

"Oh, hush up." She said as she came out of her room in this knee-length white dress with the upper half being red. The line separating the red from white had holly going around it. She touched a sprig in her blonde hair. "Ok, here I am." She blushed. "You're staring at me again."

He nodded. "Tell me why I shouldn't."

She cleared her throat. "Because…we're wasting time? We'll be late."

Ronan snapped out of it and opened the door. "Correct. Let's go."

She nodded and followed him out the door, smelling like that 'maybe baby' perfume. Ronan wondered if he were going to be able to focus on the show with her smelling and looking like that right beside him. She checked her makeup in the mirror before turning towards him.

She shook her head and reached for his tie. "You and your ties. What am I going to do with you?"

Oh, could he wish he could answer that question. However, he wasn't sure how she'd react when he'd say, 'marry me'.

* * *

"Oh that first kiss between Huey and Felicia! Oh! It took my breath away." She exhaled and fanned herself impatiently as they entered the building. "The chemistry between those two actors were so real, I knew that those two were engaged!"

Ronan laughed as he took off his tie. "All right, so you knew it before me. That's one out of a thousand times."

"That was a great scene."

"Not logical."

"You're so unromantic. And the dancing, I wish I could dance."

"So you keep saying."

"And thank you for getting me backstage! And I got Chad Kimball and Montego Glover's autograph's as well. I'm in heaven."

"Go sit down and come back to earth. I have something for you. after all it is Christmas Eve."

She headed for her room. "I got you something too. I'll be back in a moment!"

She ran there, sliding on the floor as she raced her for her room. She grabbed the packages off the desk and ran back crashing into Ronan. He dropped his package catching her!

"Where's the fire!"

"I'm sorry." she laughed. "I slid."

He gripped her hand as he picked up his huge package before leading her over to the small burning fire. He handed her the package. "Here. Open this."

She handed him his. "Open at the same time. Ok?"

He let out a quiet snort, but he did as she asked. She opened the package to reveal a nice scrapbook an envelope holding dozens of pictures of them together and at least thirty different stickers. She gasped and look at him, he'd stopped opening his to watch her reaction.

"I wasn't sure about this, but if this trip was as memorable for you as it was for me. I knew you'd want to remember it."

She nodded as she leaned forward and hugged him. "I do. Thank you. I love it so much." Ronan patted her back as she leaned back. "Open yours, please."

"All right."

He opened up the box and picked up the CD of Scott Alan's 'Key's' with a question in his eyes. he then picked up the gray shirt, with the red sleeves, but the bold red words had caught her attention in the shop. It said 'Equal Opportunity Annoyer' and it reminded her so much of him. He laughed. "I love this. Thank you, it's perfect."

"I couldn't resist it."

"I'm glad you didn't." he stood up and opened the CD. After a few moments of studying the CD, he walked over to his laptop. "I've got a bonus for you."

"What?' she stood up and watched as he stuck it in. "I got a backstage pass, special autographs and pictures and you've got a bonus for me? What could it be?"

"For your sake, 'the dance' better be a slow dance." He said as he jumped to it. "Because I'm going to dance with you."

"No!" she stared at him as he uploaded the CD. "I can't dance."

"You couldn't ice skate or handle heights, but you did so with me." The music started and he brought her into the waltz position. "Now, you're going to learn to dance. Relax. Follow me and don't look at your feet, look at me." She did and the romantic music forced her to see Ronan in a different light. "Ready?"

She nodded and he moved as Megan Hilty began to sing the beautiful song she'd heard before. S_o it was 3:15 in the morning, and we were dancing. _She stumbled a little, but he didn't notice. _Yes, we were dancing. And the world around us was frozen and we kept on dancing. It felt good to be dancing. _Slowly, she began to loosen up, and submitted to his guidance. She got the steps easy, Ronan, feeling her lack of resistance began to move a little faster. _And we danced until morning. I, his princess, and he was my king. And the music was our serenade and we danced to the silence of the night. How I love to be by his side! So we kept dancing._

Ronan turned her and brought her back towards her. she knew these lyrics by heart, but this verse, touched her heart in a very special reason. _He wasn't one to hold me, he didn't care for kisses, or telling me he loved me. yet here he was dancing, and I was dancing from the moment he held me. _He actually held her at a very respectable dancing. She looked up at him as a feeling she'd always felt, grew inside her. but it grew into something much stronger than anything she'd ever felt and it frightened her. _and we danced until morning, and it felt like we'd been there before. And the waltz, built round the sun and the music was sweet as the night. As the moon traded with the sun, we stayed dancing. _

Ronan realized that something was stirring in her. "You all right?"

She nodded and whispered. "Yes."

He stopped and studied her for a moment as the music continued. _Stronger and deeper the music grew until we knew in a moment the dance would with the sun. _On sheer impulse, she rested her face against his chest and exhaled. She felt him stiffen for a second, before both his hands went about her waist. She brought both her hands up around his neck and they swayed together quietly. _but, the music was our serenade and I held onto what could have been. We could have danced until the last morning came! But the song was over, the dance had ended. And the night was morning, _Marlena pulled back, just to look in his eyes for a moment…and she couldn't look away again._ and he said he loved me. well, he didn't say it. _She swallowed nervously as Ronan studied her very closely for a moment. _But he didn't have to. The dance between a princess and her king._

Ronan leaned forward and suddenly kissed her as Megan continued vocalizing in the background. The kiss was gentle at first, and then it grew deeper, with gentle guiding pressure. She gripped his shoulders as his hands gently touched her hips, his mouth hungrily seeking hers. She let out a whimper as he kissed her again and pulled her close. Marlena clung to him as he kissed her again. Marlena forgot all about breathing in his arms.

HELP! I'M IN YOUR POCKET! LET ME OUT!

Marlena and Ronan drew back. Marlena kept her eyes closed, afraid to see the look in his eyes.

"Hello." Ronan said testily to whomever was on the phone. "I was occupied." She turned and walked slowly back to her room. "Goodnight." He said softly to her as she walked away.

Marlena paused in the doorway and nodded at him. "Goodnight."

She closed her door and leaned against it as her heart thudded in her chest. How had that happened? She had felt something for him, but all too soon, she realized something. She had one heart, and it only had room only for one man, not three.

Slowly, she walked over to the laptop, which she'd left on. She flipped up the lid, woke it up and saw three emails waiting for her. one from her parents and the other two were from the two men she should have thought about today.

Michael and Paul. Her hand hovered over the button, wondering if she should open it or not.

* * *

**Ok don't forget to review and please checkout that story with the German title. It's marked as one of my favorites so you don't have to type it up.**


	29. Emails and responses

**Phantoms erentiy: I don't think he expected to make the move either.**

**Phantomfan01: Here you go!**

**Katdancer: Hmmm, maybe, maybe not. Her thoughts follow.**

**Trrmo77: I know, I heard that song for the first time when I was writing the story and I just HAD to put it in. It's a beautiful song. Well, in here, we get a good idea of what she and the other's are thinking before things take off.**

**Skittlesgirl99/66: Oh boy, have I turned you into an undecided mess!**

* * *

Chapter twenty-nine

_Marlena,_

_This may come as a big surprise to you, and it seems like a cruel thing to do to you before Christmas. But your parent's urged me to tell you as soon as possible. Marlena, I find that my feelings towards you have changed. It's the love of a brother and a sister; not the love of a man should have for his wife. I find that you were right, there is something between Ronda and i. I swear, I resisted her, but things happened and I realized that I do care for her. I don't want to hurt you and I hope that you can forgive me. _

_Paul_

Marlena stared at the email. She'd been jilted, for her co-star, but she felt no remorse. She laughed to herself before immediately typing a reply. She shook her head, the Lord closes a door, and somewhere he opens a window.

_Dear Paul,_

_How can I be upset? I'm glad you're happy, I too, was worried that our love was as a brother and sister. I wish the two of you a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Don't worry about me, I'm happy for you! Let me know how things go between you two._

_Your sister forever,_

_Marlena_

She stared at the letters between Michael and her mother, trying to decide who's she wanted to read first. She decided on her mother first.

_Darling daughter,_

_Thank you for the lovely presents. I hope that you have a very merry Christmas there. I'm so glad that you and Ronan aren't arguing your father really likes him. The elevator is in, against my wishes, but I'll probably wind up thanking him as I start entering the third trimester. _

_It took some debate, but I think you do need to communicate with them. Especially Paul, I hope you read his email. If you haven't, read it now, if you have, I hope you understand that he is happy now. I'm here if you need to talk to me. Michael, was alone this Christmas, so we had him over for Christmas dinner. I don't know what he sent you in your email, so I can't warn you of anything._

_He was desperate to talk to you, he misses you. Marlena, I'm only going to say this once. But is he in love with you or does he want the happiness and peace you have? But, only you can know and tell which man holds your heart in an iron grip. _

_How was the show, did you have a good time? I hope you were able to find Ronan something nice for Christmas. Did he get you anything? Sorry if I'm being nosy, but if I don't hear about something other than my health, I'll go insane! Your father is like a starving dog after a steak when he's worried. There's no space to think or breath! Try not to marry someone like your father. Sure, he's kind, gentle, loving, thoughtful and extremely reliant. It's the fatherhood part of him I hate so much! Write soon!_

Your mother

Marlena decided to read Michael's letter before writing a reply to her mother. She inhaled and read the short email.

_Marlena my love,_

_I've missed you so much. It seems more like three years than three days. It took forever to get your email address from your parents since you don't have a facebook account. The studio is drawing up a new contract for me, which I will be looking over in the next week. I won't sign it if you don't want me to._

_As soon as you get back, why don't we take a week trip to Hawaii, just the two of us. How are you, have you been having fun? A few pictures of you in London have surfaced, but nothing serious yet. They've taken pictures of you and that reporter and it's just a matter of time before they're buzzing about that mystery man. Not that there's anything between you two._

_Have you had a chance to look at his camera card at all? I'll bet it's loaded with pictures of you. I ask only because he seems liked the stalker type and I don't want to see you get hurt. Please, respond soon, I want to hear from you. have you thought about my proposal?_

_Michael_

She felt guilty and slightly uneasy as she typed out the letter to Michael. Being careful not to hurt his feelings or give him false hope was hard without trying to sound harsh.

_Michael,_

_I miss you too and I'm sorry to say that I haven't decided about your proposal. Please understand, that I do intend to give you an answer the day after I arrive. _

_That trip to Hawaii sounds nice, but do you remember what happened that night you took Ronan to the hospital? Things almost went too far, I don't think it would be wise of us to take a trip so far away together unless we were married._

_I assure you I intend to ask Ronan about some pictures so I can send them to mother. That's great about your movie contract, but that's your decision. You owe it to yourself and your public. Have you seen the footage where my father publicly declares why he's leaving the movie industry? I think you should see it, it's a very emotional scene and moving moment. It may help you understand what I'm trying to say. My father gave up the movie business for love and for peace of mind. However, it was his decision and his alone. If you're asking me, it must be your decision, not mine. _

_I hope to hear from you soon. It was nice hearing from you and I hope to hear from you soon. I hope you don't take this the wrong way. I hate emails, you can never set the right tone with printed words._

_Marlena_

Now, she had to answer her mother.

_Dear mother,_

_A very merry Christmas to everyone. Ronan and I broke traditions and opened our presents at midnight last night. It was fun. He bought me this scrapbook, full of pictures of us and dozens of stickers. I bought his a shirt and Scott Alan's CD Keys. He taught me how to waltz which was fun._

She hesitated before deciding she had to open up to her mother completely.

_No, not fun, it was magical. Mother, why do I get into such troubles? I understand about Paul and I'm happy for him, I honestly am. But, Michael and Ronan, it's another story._

_Michael, yes, I do care for him very, very much. I do love him. it's just that his life is such a mess now. His temperament, drinking problems and the fact I know very little about him proves it. _

_Ronan, if you asked me before the trip I would have told you no way! But something happened, and I don't understand it! Last night, he kissed me, and….I wanted it. Believe me, I was as surprised as him. it could have been the music, but it felt like so much more. It was as if…he'd been holding back this flood of emotion and it all came out in that kiss._

_There's this wall between us, I don't know why or understand it. We'll be having fun and then he'll pull back, but up this brick wall. I know his history better than Michael, but at least Michael is open about his feelings for me. Ronan is also bossy and pushy as you know, and he's not a gentleman. I mean, I open the door, the car door and pull out my chair for myself. I don't understand it. Feel free to discuss this with dad. I really need your advice on this issue of the heart._

Marlena closed down her laptop, her mind swirling. she had answered the questions for now, but tomorrow would hold more for her.

* * *

**Here you go! Fake nails took a hike, i'm too hard on them. In two days, I've managed to snap off 8 fingernails. Mom says I'm too occupied and the nails are too weak to keep up with my activity.**


	30. The third proposal

**Phantomfan01: And I'm going to add two BIG twists in here!**

**trrmo77: I know, it's a shame. Marlena takes a lot of things for granted and she is going to learn that. He's going to come clean...because something happens that forces him to.**

**Katdancer: Somewhere unexpected.**

* * *

Chapter thirty

Marlena tied her green velvet robe around her waist and went to the door separating her and Ronan. She knocked and the door flew open instantly. She stepped back in alarm as Ronan opened it.

"You scared me!" She said.

"By opening a door? funny." He hugged her. "Merry Christmas."

She hugged him back. "Merry Christmas." She pulled back and noted he was in his sleeping pants, but wearing her new shirt. She laughed as he took her hand and led her into the kitchen.

"my family has a Christmas tradition that is radical, but we do it every year."

"I think I know what you mean. after breakfast, we always watch 'It's a wonderful life' I love that movie."

"Did you bring it?"

"Yes, I did. Now," All words died as she looked at the 'breakfast' awaiting them. "you're kidding me right?"

"Nope." Ronan handed her the plate holding bacon, grapefruit and…chocolate cake. "Every year."

She stared at it. "This is so NOT healthy?"

"How so?"

"Well…the sugar content."

"Imagine you're eating a donut. It has eggs, milk and flour; there's your dairy and grains. Bacon, there's the meat, and the grapefruit is the fruit. Now, what are you going to say?"

Marlena exhaled and picked up the bacon. "You're a bad influence on me." she bit into the bacon. "I'll get the video and meet you in the TV room."

"Yours or mine?"

"Yours."

* * *

_Look daddy! Teacher says, everytime a bell rings, an angel gets it's wings._

_That's right. Attaboy Clarence._

Ronan ejected the DVD out of his laptop and handed it to Marlena. "Thank you." She chirped. "Now, go get me a pair of scissors and scotch tape. I'll meet you back here."

Ronan picked up the plates and quietly went back to the kitchen. Marlena and he had sat cuddled up on the couch without saying a word to each other. Ronan wanted to talk to her about all that had happened. But for once, the writer was without words.

"I'm back!" she sang as she came in his scrapbooking set he'd bought for her. "Let's work on this."

Ronan nodded and went to his desk for the items she'd requested. She was on the floor studying the pictures he'd printed of their trip here. She was smiling and nodding at the pictures. "You take good photos, you even make me look beautiful."

"I assure you, it's not the camera…but the person I'm photographing."

"I'm not beautiful."

"You're not." Her head jerked up in confusion and he had that overwhelming desire to kiss her again. "You're…innocently beautiful. This beauty…that's very hard to capture on film."

She set down the pictures nervously. "Thank you." Ronan nodded and he opened the scrapbook. He reached for the pictures and began to sort them by days. "I'd like to see some more of your photos."

"Maybe."

"At least of me. You didn't!" she held out the picture of her on the London Eye. "I specifically told you NO PICTURES! How'd you get that one? You didn't even use a camera!"

"I have my secrets. Not all camera's look like cameras you know."

She frowned. "You mean like in Roman Holiday?"

"Something like that."

"How could you? I look sick!"

"You look scared." He corrected. "Come on, you look cute."

"I hate the word cute!"

He laughed and handed her the first group of pictures. "Here's day one. Let's get to work on it."

Marlena huffed and sat back on the couch, studying the pictures. She started arranging them as to where she wanted them. Then she cut them and he helped her paste them together. Marlena was very fussy about putting stickers on paper the way people were about hanging ornaments on a tree. Every sticker had to be just right. It was nearing lunchtime so he said he'd run across the street and order lunch from Burger King. And when he got back, he'd tell her how he felt about her.

* * *

Marlena stretched and decided to get dressed. She browsed through her closed before deciding on a black dress. She turned on her laptop and stepped into the bathroom to get dressed. By the time she came out, her computer was loaded up. She immediately checked for new emails and found one from Paul. She opened it and as she read the following message, the world spun.

_Dear Marlena,_

_This is really Paul. Ronda hacked into my account. She came down to visit my parents when I was out and they let her explore the house. You know I always forget my account's and passwords. She got the one for my email, got in on her computer and sent out the message._

_What I was going to tell you is that I've decided to join the police force and I wanted to know what you thought of possibly having a police officer for a husband. I was very confused when I got your message. Only by checking the outbox did I see the email that I never sent. Marlena, please, reexamine your feelings before saying that your feelings are really that of a brother and sister._

Marlena fidgeted in her seat before dashing out of the room. "Ronan?" She called. She needed someone to talk to. Now! She couldn't believe this! She was back up to being practically engaged to two men.

She paced the room before her eyes fell on Ronan's camera. Needing a distraction, she picked up his camera. She began casually glancing through the photos. There were 200 on the card and she went through them. She noticed they were mostly her doing various things. By the time she went through 100, horror had welled up inside her. All the pictures were of her. Close ups, far shots, posed and pictures she wasn't even aware that he'd taken of her! The mere thought of him probably lying there with his camera looking at all those pictures, dreaming about her made her flesh crawl.

She set the camera down as Ronan came in with Burger King. He immediately noticed her rigid posture. "What's wrong?"

She held out the camera, "what's this?"

"It my camera." he said slowly.

"So I noticed. Nice pictures of me."

He flinched but nodded at her. "I guess you know now."

She nodded as she set it on her chair, "What's the name of the card? Rapt appraisal of Marlena's _every inch_?"

"What!" he had the nerve to look completely shocked.

She wailed, "you're just like the other men, I'm merely a trophy to you."

"That's not true!" he burst out as he slammed the food on the table. "You're more precious than any trophy."

She snorted, "that's a new line. What a fool I was to believe that you were different than all the others!" she inhaled sharply as her voice dropped to a low pitch. "But you're the worst of all. I really liked you too, you were one of the nicest men I ever met and I confided everything in you. Hope you get a great story. I'm going home. Now! You're taking your own flight! I can hide for the time being, but I can just see the whole story now. "Marlena Destler's secret lover, reporter Ronan Kenton" An exclusive article complete with pictures of everything! Michael was right! You are a stalker!"

She pushed past him; he grabbed her and spun her around. He captured her face in his hands and kissed her on the mouth! She forced her hands not to creep towards his neck and enfold him in an embrace that she longed to give.

She pulled away from him, stared at him for a second before snapping. "Don't EVER kiss me again."

"I'm sorry." he appeared as stunned by his actions as she did. "How else am I going to make my feelings clear for you?"

She froze and her heart stopped beating, "your feelings?"

"Surely you know I have feelings for you." he clasped her hands. "I've tried hiding them."

"I'm aware of that!" She shook her head. "If you really cared for me, why didn't you tell me?"

He shifted uneasily, "I'm not much of a poetic speaker. I also wasn't sure if you felt the same about me."

"What about all those pictures?" she demanded. "I feel like a pinup girl."

"I'm sorry Marlena, this wasn't how I wanted it to be, or how I planned it." He took a breath and surged ahead "Marlena, I kept those pictures of you on there for a reason. Not like a man lusting after a model." he held her hands to his chest. "Like how your father would keep pictures of your mother around. Like how a man cherishes a loved one."

"What?" she choked down a sob as he kissed her hands. Not him too! She did not need another proposal!

"Marlena, I've loved you from the first moment I saw you. You needed to know this Marlena. It's been killing me to keep this from you. Why do you think I followed you everywhere?"

"For the headlines!"

"No! Because I loved you and I wanted you to be safe. I knew Michael Knights true nature and wanted to be sure that you did before you married him. I spent many nights convincing myself I wasn't good enough for you. But it was not use." He breathed heavily, "I love you Marlena, and I want you to be my wife."

"I can't believe this!" She burst into tears, "I've gotten two marriage proposals! Michael and Paul proposed to me, that's why I came here, to get my thoughts together! And what do you do? You add another proposal to the mix!"

Ronan stared at her in reserved silence for a long time before speaking. "I do love you and I do want to marry you. But who you choose to love and who you will accept is your problem. I'm sorry I added to your troubles."

"I'm sorry too. Because...this is too much!" She sobbed. "I've got to go home."

She ran out the door as he called after her. "I'll have the pilot ready for you."

She closed the door separating their rooms and hastily began to throw all her things into a suitcase. Half an hour later, she was packed and as she walked out of her door, Ronan handed her the box with the scrapbook. He didn't say anything, just held it out to her. She took it and went straight for the elevator. As she got in, she glanced up and briefly, she saw him leaning against another doorway and he looked very heartbroken. Her own heart was breaking and she was shocked to realize she no longer understood her own heart.

* * *

**Oh boy, no one saw that reaction coming! She's a drama queen.**


	31. Never Neverland

**trrmo77: I know, not a very nice present is it? She's got a few more days before a decision is made, that's true. I know, a terrible twist of fate. She's calmed down, somewhat in this chapter and she has a heart to heart talk with her mother.**

**skittlesgirl99: No problem I understand. Marlena admits as much about Paul in this chapter. **

**katdancer: No, she certainly made things worse didn't she?**

* * *

Chapter thirty-one

Erik sighed as belle got back in bed. "Honey, please, it's almost 1:00 in the morning."

"She hasn't responded to any of my emails!" Belle said. "I'm worried."

"Honey Belle," He said pulling her close. "I called Ronan's editor and I should be getting a call back soon." On cue, his phone rang and Erik answered it. "Hello."

Belle exhaled and rubbed her hands together impatiently. Something was wrong, she could feel it in her bones.

"I see. Thank you. Goodbye." Erik hung up. "Belle is on her way here. She's probably half an hour away now as we speak."

"Here!" she sat up and grabbed her robe. "Why?"

"The editor doesn't know." Erik got up and peered out the window. "There's a taxi leaving. She's here."

Belle hurried down the stairs, ignoring Erik's protests. She hurried down and opened the door to see a tired Marlena on the steps. She dropped her bags and hugged her mother. "Oh, I missed you."

"What are you doing here? You aren't due for three days!"

Erik hugged Marlena and she clung to him. Erik shot her a worried look. "Marlena, is everything ok?"

Marlena nodded her head for a moment before shaking her head. "No." She started crying. "Sorry. I'm such a fool."

Belle wrapped her arms around her shoulders and directed her into the dining room. Erik grabbed the suitcases and brought them in before following them. "Did he hurt you?"

"No." Marlena wiped her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right. What happened?"

She rolled her eyes. "I shouldn't have given permission. I get a message from Paul saying that he and Ronda are going together and I thought that was one proposal off my back. Then, the very next day, I get another message from him, saying that Ronda sent that message, not him, and I have to still consider the proposal. Then, Michael sends me a messaged and I can't believe what a fool I was!" she jumped up and rung her hands. "He knew that Ronan had been stalking me!"

"Honey."

"Ronan's got 200 pictures of me on this camera card!" She snapped. "I can't believe it!"

"Frankly," Erik said. "I'm having trouble accepting it too."

"He admitted it! But he said it would be like…a man carrying around the pictures of a loved one."

"Marlena."

"And then HE proposed to me!"

Erik groaned. "I can't take much more of this."

"And?"

Marlena sat back down. "I'm considering it."

"Marlena!"

"Well…I do care for him. Heaven help me, I forgave him about the photos the moment the plane left London! But what am I going to do? I've got three proposals to answer three days from now!"

"First, you're going to calm down, take a shower and go to bed. We'll discuss this in the morning."

"Mother."

"No buts." Her mother said pulling her up. "Come on."

"What am I going to do?"

"I just told you. Now calm down and pay attention."

Erik huffed and grabbed Marlena's bags. "The man who marries her is going to have a lifetime of misery. I guarantee it."

* * *

Marlena exhaled and stepped into her room where her mother was sitting on the edge of the bed with the CD player on with Kerry Ellis singing "Never Neverland," her favorite song as a teenager.

"Remember?"

Marlena nodded and crawled under the covers and listened for a moment.

_She'd tell me about Captain Hook and of his men, who followed peter with a hook, replaced as his hand. In those tales, bad guys seldom did win. So the Captain was eaten and Wendy had twins. That's the story as I recall; though I may have made up the end. Don't remember much at three feet tall. Except for when I'd say "Mom, let me go to Never Neverland let me fly for one day! Throw that fairydust in my hair so I pretend I'm flying away._

Her mother smiled. "You were quite the little Peter Pan fan."

"I remember. I told you once, I had Peter Pan in my heart."

"And you do. You have that youthful, childlike, quality about you. do you have anything that you want to share before I go back to bed?"

she nodded. "Yes. I'm definitely sure Paul is out of the running. I mean, I was relieved when I heard about him and Ronda. Then, I was shocked, but the shock has worn off now. I couldn't marry him. but…I can't hurt him."

"Marlena, it's unavoidable."

"And there's Michael. We're almost perfect together, he breathed life back into me! I really love him, but we know so little about each other. But this attraction, I can't help but wonder if it's purely physical. You know things almost went too far that one time." Her mother nodded. "And my reaction, I was surprised at myself. After all those years of talk, I was close to tossing my virginity away on him!"

"Marlena, don't blame yourself. A gentleman wouldn't put you in that position."

"Did father ever try anything like that with you?"

"No. your father was a coward as far as the physical side goes until we were married. He didn't believe that I could love him, on our wedding night." She laughed. "You won't believe the trouble I had convincing him that I really wanted him."

"You're kidding."

"No I'm not." She cleared her throat. "Did Ronan try anything like that with you?"

"No. our kiss was actually interrupted by his stupid phone." Her mother laughed and she frowned. "What?"

"It's your disappointment."

She crossed her arms. "I don't understand it. I don't understand me. I vowed no more love and I get three proposals in a year! Like, how often does that happen?"

"Not often. And your feelings on Ronan?"

"I love him, then I hate him."

"there's a thin line between love and hate."

"I know! He stays away from, won't touch me except to move me or hold me on the ice. He is not a gentleman! He won't open doors for me, won't pull out my chair for me and doesn't care if I don't want to do something! He makes me do it anyway. He waits until a critical to tell me that he loves me! who does that?"

"He may be lacking in the area's of courtesy, but his mannerisms are that of a gentleman and he does respect you. And sometimes, critical moments make you realize how much you really care about someone. Do you remember your father's face when he thought I was dying in the hospital?"

She nodded. "He looked like he'd die."

"Then when the hospital called and said I was alive, his face, what did it show?"

"Relief and he suddenly cared that he was living."

"Nice wording. But that's the answer Marlena. If one of those three young men died, whose death would be hard enough to almost kill you?" Marlena stared at her mother as she leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well. When you wake, I hope your heart can tell you the answer to that question."

* * *

**Here you go! Please note that my story should be wrapped up in about 3-4 more chapters.**


	32. The big day

**phantomfan01: Belle is quite the mother.**

**katdancer: And we wouldn't want him any other way.**

**trrmo77: Indeed, and are we in for another surprise with Paul, no, it's not over yet! Yes, she starts to make her decision when something happens.**

**phantomserenity: She certainly does.**

* * *

Chapter thirty two

_Three days later,_

"Marlena, are you sure you want to do this?" her mother asked. "Don't you need another day?"

she shook her head. "No. I have to get this over with now. Besides, it's a rainy day, perfect weather for an occasion like this."

Her mother laughed and shook her head. "Drama queen."

"Marlena?" Marcus said from outside her door. "Ronda's here."

Marlena stared at her mother before hissing. "Can you believe that? After what she did!"

"Marlena. Give her the benefit of the doubt."

"Please?" Ronda said from outside the door. "I must talk to you."

Marlena exhaled. "Alright. Come in."

Ronda pushed the door open and Marlena looked at her mother. "I'll leave you two to talk." Marlena opened up her mouth to object but her mother waved her off. "No, you two need to talk and I'll be downstairs when the men arrive giving them a piece of my mind."

Marlena's heart pounded as her mother walked out the door. she turned to Ronda who was holding her laptop. Ronda cleared her throat and exhaled. "Are you…in love with Paul?"

"Why?"

"Because I want him, and I think he wants me, if you'd let him go."

She frowned. "I don't know what you mean. but what about you…sending an email like that?"

"Well how could I not?" She asked. "Didn't he tell you about us?"

"He said nothing about you."

tears filled Ronda's eyes. "Nothing?" Her face grew angry and she flipped open the laptop and handed it to her. "Look at this!"

Marlena carefully scanned the emails that had steamy letters of meeting together in the night. Phrases of pleasure that made her blush red. The emails were genuine, they clearly showed that Paul had sent them. Ronda clicked out of the emails and went into pictures. Pictures of them in a close embrace, even in compromising positions. Marlena carefully studied Paul's face and he clearly had this hungry look in his eyes for Ronda.

She closed the laptop. Paul had changed in his time of absence in her life. She also was aware that Paul was using Ronda. "Ronda, I'm sorry. I had no idea, I shouldn't have judged you so."

Ronda shrugged. "So what? It's my problem now isn't it?"

"Are you in love with him?"

Ronda glanced away. "This is Hollywood, remember? You sell a kiss for $50,000 and you sell your soul for 50 cents."

"Marilyn Monroe." She sighed. "I don't want to see you end up like her."

Ronda shook her head. "Well, you needed to know. I may seem selfish, but I don't want you getting hurt along the way. I do care…love him."

She nodded. "I understand. Thank you for telling me. But here's the truth, when I responded to your email, I told him I was happy for him. I think…he's in love with what we had, not what I am now. He's trying to hold onto what things used to be like before this accident. But…things change, and it's now between Michael and Ronan."

"You're in love with Ronan." She stated. "It showed in those pictures of your premiere and it showed in his interview."

A ringing doorbell caused them to jump. "Time to get this show on the road." They came down to see Paul at the foot of the stairs. His face froze when he saw Ronda there. He opened his mouth to say something, she held up her hand. "Paul, don't bother, I saw the pictures and the emails. Let's not say any words on this, nor even dwell on it. I think it's best if you leave."

Paul studied her for a long time, she held her breath waiting, but he stepped out with Ronda. She watched them for a moment; Paul was livid, shouting at her. Ronda stood there calmly before moving and circling her arms around Paul's waist. She held her breath and watched as Paul slowly calmed down. He tilted her chin up and kissed her back.

Marlena smiled and turned back to her mother. "Well, they'll have a difficult road, and I hope they have the strength to endure it."

Her mother nodded. "I see. So it was true?"

She nodded. "Yes. But she did one thing I couldn't do, bring out some emotion in Paul. That's a good sign."

"Possibly. Michael's in the library and Ronan hasn't arrived yet."

She frowned. "He's typically very punctual. Oh well."

She pushed the library door open to see Michael and her dad talking. Michael had an unhappy look on his face. They stood up and turned to her. Michael spoke first. "Your father was telling me about the basis of this meeting. So that reporter…. You do have feelings for him?"

Marlena nodded. "Yes, it happened during London."

Michael stared at her. "I don't understand. After all you told me about waiting!"

"It never went beyond two kisses! Honest!"

"But how? You said there was nothing there! Dozens of times!"

"Michael, if you expect to win my heart and hand, your tone of voice is doing nothing to help your heart and case!"

The phone rang and her father answered it. "Hello? Hold on." He extended the phone to her. "It's Ronan."

"Excuse me." she cleared her throat. "Ronan?"

"Marlena?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm sorry. My car stalled at the top of the block and I've got a tow truck on it's way. So I'll be late."

"All right. I'll wait."

"Thanks I was hoping you wouldn't-oh my God."

The change in Ronan's voice, from calm to fearful caused her to get scared. "Ronan?" he didn't answer and she heard him yell something out. Then, there was this huge explosion! "Ronan!" She shrieked. "Are you all right?"

But all she heard was horrible noises crashes, crinkling and a few shouts before empty silence.

She clicked off the phone and hit redial.

"Marlena?" Michael asked.

"Something's happened to him!" She held the phone up to her ear and got nothing. Her hands shook as she tried again. Silence again. "I can't reach him! I think he's hurt!"

"Marlena," Her dad said. "calm down. Did he say where he was?"

She nodded. "At the top of the block."

"I'll go find him." He said firmly. "You wait and calm down."

Marlena nodded and sat down, Michael sat beside her and rubbed her shoulders. She stood up. "Don't touch me!"

"Marlena."

She turned to her mother. "What if he's hurt?"

"Then be strong!" She said. "Don't fall apart before you know what's wrong!"

"I'm sorry." She paced and inhaled. "All right. I'm calm. I'm calm. I'm calm."

"Marlena?" Michael demanded. "Why am I even here?"

she turned and stared at him in shock, she actually had no words for him. At that moment, the sounds of a fire engine caused her to jump, their house wasn't far away from the fire department. Someone must have called them! The phone in her hand rang and she answered it. "Ronan?"

"It's me, Marcus." He said. "There's a car on fire up the street!"

* * *

**I'm bad. Short, true, but a wicked hanger! Please take the time to check out that story I've mentioned several times. Those thinking this could be blackmail, that's a possibility, but don't bet on it.**


	33. I thought I lost you

**trrmo77: Don't worry, if it were I would have said, "I'm not updating until I see at least 3 reviews on the other story!" It's a shame, it's a good story and it definetly deserves MUCH more attention. **

**phantomserenity: Time to find out.**

**katdancer: Very evil indeed!**

**skittlesgirl99: Oh, I almost died of laughter when I read your comment!**

* * *

Chapter thirty-three

"Marlena!" Her mother shouted as she took off dropping the phone on the carpet. "Michael, get her!"

Marlena yanked the door open and ran out in the pouring rain. She only made it partway down the driveway when she was grabbed by Michael. "Let me go!" She screamed.

"Marlena! Calm down!"

"How can I calm down?" She screamed. "What if he's hurt? Or dead?"

Michael stared at her in silence, his arms gripping into her shoulders. "You're in love with him." This time, it wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Yes!" She cried. "And I haven't told him yet! He needs to know! Please! Let me go!"

Michael's face twisted in pain for a moment. "You lied to me! Led me on!"

"No! I swear, I didn't know until I heard his car blow up! Please, let me go!"

He exhaled and nodded. "Fine. Go."

He released and she hugged him briefly. "Thank you!"

"Marlena!" her mother shouted behind her. "You're soaking!"

"Watch the baby!"

Marlena ran down the driveway, following the sounds of the sirens. She looked up to see the firefighters putting out the car. She ran towards the wreckage, her heart pounding desperately in her chest. She kept breathing, trying to remain calm. It seemed to take forever for her to finally make it up to the scene of disaster.

"Marlena?" Her father came out of nowhere to grab her arm. "Wait a minute." Marlena pulled free and raced towards the scene. "Marlena!"

She got close enough and saw that it was indeed Ronan's car that was being extinguished. She cried out and stumbled backwards holding her hands over her mouth.

"Marlena?"

She knew that voice. It lifted her heart and she spun around to see Ronan standing there

His shirt, was practically gone, it was hanging off him in shreds. His hair was stringy and dripping wet but he had never looked handsomer. Marlena burst into tears of relief as she ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck. "I thought I lost you."

"Shh," He said running his hands down her back, pulling her close. "I'm all right."

She gripped him closer, closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek against his chest. "I love you. I love you."

Ronan pulled back and looked at her. He kissed her, finally, not holding back in his feelings for her. Marlena stretched her arms up, resting her elbows on his shoulders, her hands on his shoulder. Ronan's arms went around her waist and he pulled her up off her feet. Marlena was oblivious to the whistles from the firemen, shouts of her father and the rain pouring down on them. Now, this was what she called a kiss! It seemed to erase the memory and taste of other kisses she'd been given.

Slowly, Ronan pulled back and set her back on the ground. She pulled back and studied his face; she gently touched a cut. "What happened to you?"

He shrugged. "I had a bomb thrown at me."

"A BOMB!" She shrieked.

"Calm down, it was a little bomb, and they got the guy."

"Who?!"

Ronan brushed her hair out of her face. "The man from the library incident. Evidentially, he's been stalking me ever since then, waiting for the perfect time to get even. Unfortunately for him and fortunately for me I have fast reflexes and got out in split second timing. My shirt didn't survive though."

"Who cares about your shirt? You're alive." She loosened her grip just enough to walk around behind him and study his back. She saw scars from his previous incident.

"Not a pretty sight is it?" He commented.

"No, it's not pretty." She said as she leaned forward to kiss a particularly bad burn. "It's beautiful."

Ronan spun around, pulled her in a locked embrace and spun her around. Finally, her father walked up, gripped her shoulder, and pulled her away. "Are you two aware that this is being _filmed?_"

Both stopped and looked around to see reporters clicking their cameras and several newsmen with video camera's.

Marlena shook her head. "I guess we've got to make a statement to satisfy a few reporters about our plans."

He made a face, "I hate reporters."

She laughed. "Don't forget dearest, you're one yourself."

"I think I'm going to resign." He muttered.

Ronan stood behind her and put his arm around her waist as a lady reporter shoved a mike in her face. "Miss Marlena is it true that you rejected Michael knights proposal?"

"Thank you for asking so politely." She took the mike, smiling graciously. "I turned him down." bulbs flashed and murmurs rose. She spoke above the noise. "But I am getting married." all the noise stopped and she reached for Ronan's hand. "I'm going to marry Mr. Ronan Kenton."

"What!" the news commentator gasped. "He's a nobody."

"To you, but he's a somebody to me." she smiled as Ronan kissed her on the forehead. "I'm not going to be in anymore films. I only agreed to the one. So frankly you're going to find someone else to bother."

Everyone gasped and someone shoved a mike at Ronan. "How are the studio producers and your fellow coworkers going to take this? Not to mention Michael Knight, he's not used to being beaten by a nobody. Do you have any words for them?"

"No comment." Marlena laughed and he shrugged. "Well, everyone says it to me so I wanted a chance to say it back for once." Ronan rubbed his chin for a moment. He swung Marlena up into his arms. "Tell them we said sayonara!"

She laughed as he pushed through the crowd back towards her house with her father behind them shaking his masked face. "Marlena, I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"Frankly Sir, neither am i. considering she's accepting a proposal I haven't asked yet."

"You proposed in London!" She said as he set her down and they got into the car. "You said you loved me and you wanted me to be your wife! If that's not a proposal, what is?"

"That was an argument. When I decided to ask you to marry me, I'll let you know." Marlena huffed and sneezed, Ronan was concerned. "You're cold. You need to get warmed up right away."

"you're not my husband."

"both of you be quiet please!" her father said ripping his mask off. "This has been enough drama for one day."

Ronan wrapped his arm around her waist and they laughed. Marlena wasn't sure as to how long until Ronan would ask her again, but she had a feeling it would be very soon.

* * *

**Ok, here you go!**


	34. His forever

**phantomserenity: Michael gave me lots of trouble and for a time I was stuck between the two, but the dance cleared everything up.**

**Guest: I'm glad you're happy!**

**katdancer: Neither did I at first, he was a little troublemaker for me.**

**skittlesgirl99: Don't worry, Michael has a happy ending. Maybe I'll write his story and call it "Intoxicated in Hollywood."**

**trrmo77: Sorry about the delay and here's the final chapter. When he asks her, boy, does he ask her!**

* * *

Chapter thirty-four

* * *

_Two years later,_

* * *

Marlena floated in the pool, eyes closed, soaking up the sun, listening to Gloria Esteban sing "I'm not giving you up" and wondering when Ronan was going to get back. The sun beat down on her face. A huge splash of water startled her.

She sat up to see Ronan casually standing there with his camera around his neck. "what are you doing here?" He was back two days early from a week in New York.

He grinned, "Looking at you."

"is that so?" She grabbed the water filled ball and threw it at him. It hit him square in the chest. He took his camera off and set it on the nearby table. He threw the ball back and it hit her square in the heart!

"why you!" she declared as she grabbed the ball and scrambled out of the pool. She couldn't help it, she started laughing and ran at him. He caught her around the waist, he picked her up and spun her around in the air.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes for a minute. "I missed you."

She nodded. "I missed you too."

He slowly leaned forward and looking for a hint of encouragement from her. He got it. She leaned closer and waited for that magic moment. He kissed her on the mouth and she inhaled. The world spun and she gripped him tightly and parted her lips slightly. He held her close as she ran her hands through his stiff brown hair.

She heard him groan from within his throat as his lips caressed hers. His hands gripped her body tight. Moments that seemed like hours, but he eventually pulled away. She stared into his dark brown eyes as she slid her hands down his chest. She could feel his heart heavily rapidly under her fingertips.

He cleared his throat uneasily. "I'll find you a towel." he pulled away from her and walked briskly to the pool cabana wiping at the water on his business suit.

She leaned against a nearby palm tree and tried to regain her composure. Her mother came out of the house with two iced teas. "Hello. I trust Ronan found you?" She could only nod. "Good."

"Belle?" Erik said as he came out of the house with little Melody. "Where'd you put that Raggedy Anne doll?"

her mother frowned. "On the table."

Ronan came around with her towel. She met him halfway and smiled as he wrapped it around her shoulders.

"I trust the meeting stayed on a G basis?" her father asked.

"No sir." Ronan said. "Definitely almost a PG-13."

She blushed as her father scowled. "Boy."

"But I intend to amend that tonight. She'll be moving in with me."

Marlena dropped her iced tea in shock. "Excuse me? I am not!"

"Oh yes you are!" He said grabbing her around the waist and pulling her close. "You are."

"Are the two of you aware that I am still present?" her father trumpeted.

Ronan ignored her as he reached into his pocket. "I promised myself that when the time was right I'd place this on your finger." He opened up a ring box and held it out to her. "but I also promised myself that when I did, I'd be bringing you home with me that very night. I don't wanted to spend another day without you by my side." Tears puddled in her eyes at the tone in his voice. Undoubtedly the worst proposal, but the most sincere and loving. "Please, will you marry me today?" She blinked and he added. "Everything's arranged, just say the word. Please, marry me?"

Marlena nodded. "Yes."

Ronan pulled her close and hugged her as her father objected. "You two can't get married now!"

"Erik."

"I'm kidding, there's a wedding to plan."

"Daddy," She said leaning into Ronan's side. "I just want a simple wedding. Just the family together."

"What about a wedding cake?"

"All ready bought a nice little one." Ronan pointed out. "There's only seven people."

"And the wedding dress?"

"I'm getting married in mother's." She filled in. "It's a perfect fit."

"What about your honeymoon?"

Ronan shrugged. "All ready arranged. A flight to Ireland tomorrow."

Marlena walked up to her dad and smiled sadly. "Daddy, you're trying to stall. I'll always be your little girl, but, it's his job to watch over me now." She touched Melody's little hand. "Here's your princess, she'll make the parting easier. Please, your blessing on us today?"

Her father studied her before turning to belle. "Don't stand there, we've got a wedding to get ready for!"

* * *

_Two hours later,_

* * *

Marlena's hands shook as she got out of the car, smoothing her mother's simple elegant wedding dress. Her father turned and shook his head. "You're crazy."

"I'm in love."

"Same thing." She pouted a little and he laughed and hugged her. "Just the way I feel about your mother. You look just like her. He's a lucky man."

"I'm the lucky one."

"He's lucky that you love him so much or else I'd have beaten him to death."

"Dad."

"Well…he's stealing my baby princess." She saw one tear dribble under his mask. "You can't blame me for being upset. But….he's good for you. stands up for you and unlike me…doesn't let you walk all over him."

she sniffled and hugged her father close, inhaling his familiar smell of mint. Her mind briefly fled from the wedding to the two men who had been in her life and how their roads had changed for the better since then.

Ronda and Paul, they were constantly breaking up and making up, but their relationship was getting stronger. Paul, his relationship with his parents was back to normal. Ronda, she quite the movies to become a model which infuriated Paul greatly. Marlena wasn't sure what the future had in store for them, but she hoped that the sun would come through clouds for them soon.

Michael, had continued in his Hollywood lifestyle, until he met this waitress, Heather, in a top restaurant and he'd backed out of his chair, knocking her down and sending salad all over her. She didn't recognize him, in fact, she'd never even heard of him before! Michael was slow in catching on when they bumped into each other. Then, after weeks of begging her to go out with him, she called the police and the whole truth came out. Like the world, she couldn't figure him out, and she agreed to go out on one date. But that one date wasn't enough to satisfy him, he fell deeply in love and he'd fought his addictions to alcohol with her by his side. Once, his life was collected, he'd married heather and vanished for a whole month!

Now, they were expecting their first children…twins. Michael had slowed down to spend more time with his wife and his popularity was dropping slowly. He wasn't renewing his studio contract again, he was going to settle down and find a nice quiet job for a change.

"Marlena?" her father asked, his voice breaking through her thoughts. "Are you ready?"

she looked up as Ronan turned around to face her, the pink Christmas lights hanging from the gazebo reflected in his hair. His eyes brightened and he inhaled deeply, before walking to the edge of the gazebo. Mien Lien and Marcus secretly squeezed hands behind his back. Her father always had a close eye on the two of them, both were still very young and still in love.

Marlena gripped her father's hands and nodded at him. "I'm ready. So ready I'm tempted to just run up to him."

Her father studied her with a smirk. "What's stopping you from doing it?"

Marlena glanced at him before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She gripped her skirts and ran right up to Ronan! Ronan laughed outright as he held out his arms for her, she happily jumped up into them.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Hello beloved."

"Hello."

"Be mine forever?" He murmured quietly.

She nodded. "Yes. I will."

They turned back to the minister and the sun set behind them as they exchanged their vows. Her heart beat with joy, love, and anticipation for the years ahead that would be full of turmoil, heartache, love, joy, tears and laughter.

* * *

**Ok, the end and I had fun writing it. I almost made it to 150 reviews! (Little victory dance.)**

**I have two ideas that I'm toying around with. One is definetly out of the ordinary to say the least, but I'm not too sure about it yet. The other would simply be a rewrite of my Adam-12 story, so waiting for the next chapter will never be too long. Maybe I'll do both, so keep your eyes peeled.**


End file.
